It's like a best friend, but more
by roxyhoney
Summary: Damon Salvatore could be arrogant, annoying, and sometimes downright intolerable. Damon Salvatore had a soft spot for those he cared about, an amazing heart, and eyes that could reach inside someone's soul if you stared long enough. Damon Salvatore was my best friend, and I've known him since I was born. So, falling for him was out of the question… right? (all human)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am, minding my own business, freaking out because I lost my muse, and then BAM (for a lack of a better term) it hits me, and the idea for this fic appeared, and also ideas for a few other WIPs. This will be an** _ **all human**_ **fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the rush she felt. The burning sensation in her shins that kicked in every time she pushed herself harder than before. It was breaking through certain limits that she set for herself. It was the thrill, the chase... the crème de la crème, as she'd like to say. Running was... running was everything to her. It was her passion. It was her stress reliever. It calmed and heightened her senses. The adrenaline was nothing short of amazing. She ran for pleasure and for purpose. It gave her an opportunity to look forward to the day and to clear her mind from any frustrations that may have troubled her.

It pretty much went without saying that Bonnie Bennett loved to run.

The moment she reached her three mile mark was the moment she stopped and allowed her bottom to hit the ground, and her eyes to focus on the sunrise. She had run this specific beach many times in her life, but this morning was the day she actually took the time to just stop and take in the scenery… to count her blessings.

Saying that she was happy was a huge understatement. After kicking her first year of college in the ass, she and her friends packed up and headed out to the beach for a two month vacation. The trip was actually supposed to happen the summer before her freshman year of college, but because everyone's schedules didn't permit, postponing it was the only way to go; the better way to go if technicalities were in order.

When Bonnie made her way back to the beach house, well more like the private beach estate, she couldn't help but look around and feel a sense of home. It had been a few years since she had actually visited this place, but a lot of memories were made here with her family and friends, and they were moments that Bonnie would never forget. And in the words of her favorite cousin, the estate was 'big as shit and beautiful as fuck.'

No need to sugarcoat it.

Walking up the grand stair case, a door opened, catching her off guard and preventing her from making it to her room. It was still pretty early, so she really wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet.

That was until she saw the brunette female step out of the room, with disheveled hair and wearing nothing more than a shirt that was too big for her. When their eyes connected, the sheepish look on her best friend's face made a sly grin appear on Bonnie's.

"I see someone had a fun night."

A blush tinged Elena Gilbert's cheeks, as she smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Fun night is definitely an understatement, Bons."

"When did Stef get in?" she asked. She thought the youngest Salvatore wasn't getting in until later tonight.

"At like three in the morning." She leaned against the wall and swooned; obviously reminiscing on what was no doubt a magical night. "He woke me up with his tongue between my a—"

"O-kay!" Bonnie yelled out before Elena could finish.

It wasn't a secret that she and her friends could be blunt at times. Elena was mild compared to two of her other girlfriends, but other than it still being early and Bonnie really needing a shower, imagining the guy that was practically her brother, licking any part of her friend's _anything_ , was something she really didn't want branded in her mind. Especially, when Stefan Salvatore always gave Bonnie a kiss on the forehead when he saw her.

Yep, he would definitely have to wash his mouth out with soap.

"I'm sorry, but you know how long it's been." Elena smiled. "If he actually went to school with us, I probably wouldn't have been as stressed out as I was."

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie laughed, and began walking away. "Now I need to go erase the mental picture from my head."

"Erase all you want, I'll just give you a play by play later." Elena giggled and skipped out of Bonnie's view towards the stairs.

Yes, she actually skipped; which was an obvious sign that she was happy as hell and satisfied.

Bonnie just shook her head and smiled. She and Elena had been best friends since the beginning of tenth grade, and it was safe to say that they were really close. Stefan and Elena had been dating since their senior year of high school and lovey-dovey wasn't even the word she would really use to describe them. Sometimes it could get sickening, when they thought they were the only ones in the room. Because they went to different colleges, and were so focused on their studies, they hadn't really had time for each other. But, now that they had the whole summer together, it would probably take the Jaws of Life to pry them apart.

Finally able to make it to her room, the first thing Bonnie planned to do was strip down to her birthday suit and take a nice hot bath. Of course that didn't happen, because her luggage with her clothes sticking out of it was on top of her bed, and that stopped any movement she was going to make.

Okay, what the hell? Last time she checked, all her clothes were tucked neatly away in her drawers, her luggage was put up in her closet, and her bed was actually made and neat. She even saw a whole different set of luggage in the corner.

The on alert defense mode disappeared no sooner than it appeared, and a smile formed against her lips once the realization set in.

"You know, sneaking up on me lost its touch a long time ago."

"You know me; I'm not big on change." His voice invaded her ears, and it was like a level of comfort and security she didn't realize she needed.

Bonnie turned around to see her best friend of all time, standing right in front of her. Damon Salvatore. Her smile probably mirrored Elena's earlier, as she squealed and jumped in his arms. Her legs immediately encircled his waist, and his arms tightened against her back.

"I thought you weren't getting in until late tonight?"

"I thought I'd surprise you." His lips brushed her cheek before letting her down.

She was definitely surprised. Out of all her friends, Damon was her number one. The Bennett's, Salvatore's, and Mikaelson's grew up together, and through it all, Bonnie was closest to Damon. They may have been five years apart, but as a child, she migrated more towards him. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. Granted, at the end of the day, they could get on each other's nerves, especially with Damon's over protectiveness, that drove Bonnie crazy, and the Judgey eyes, he said she gave him when he was more than likely wrong about something. At the end of the day, Stefan and Damon were like her brothers, but when it came to Damon Salvatore, he was the one person that Bonnie could never imagine living without.

"I'm surprise you could pry yourself away from Nadia to surprise little 'ol me." She said, as he fell back on her bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we broke up."

"Again, Damon?" Bonnie moved her luggage out of the way, to sit down beside him. "Isn't this like the tenth time this year?"

"11th." He confirmed, nonchalantly.

She gave him a look. Like that was any better. It wasn't a secret to anyone of their friends that Bonnie couldn't stand Nadia Petrova. It had nothing to do with jealousy of not being the only woman in his life, even though he accused her of that one time when they got into it about the situation. But, Bonnie's dislike for Damon's on again off again, was that with Nadia, he was absolutely sprung.

Out of all the relationships and sex partners Damon's had, Nadia was the only one that when she said jumped, he was quick to yell how high. They broke up and made up so much that a few of their friends had a bet going, on which one would call it off next. And, not only did Bonnie not like the way Damon was around the tramp, but she didn't like the way she cheated on him, and he took her back, and then turned around and cheated on her. Add in the fact that Nadia was a complete bitch who acted like her shit didn't stink, pretty much summed up her hatred for the woman.

"Before you give me judgey eyes," he began. "I broke up with her this time, and that's it. I'm not taking her back."

"Umhmm…I'll believe that once summer is over." She leaned back beside him. "Anyways, let's not start our vacation off on a bad note. Do you want to tell me why my luggage is packed, and why there is a whole other set in the corner?"

He grabbed her teddy bear off her pillow, that he gave her when she turned three. It was one item that she always kept, no matter how childish it seemed.

"You know, Ms. Cuddles seems a little worn out-"

Bonnie snatched her teddy bear away and knocked him on the head with it.

"Don't change the subject."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was about to tell her, but she decided to keep her mouth closed instead of making any accusations.

"I figured you'd just sleep in my room with me for the summer. I mean eventually you'd end up in there anyways, I say why not just start now?"

That was true, but he was still hiding something from her. "And….?"

"Annnnd, I may have told Enzo he could have your room while we're here."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "Hell. No."

"Bons, come on."

Damon tried pouting, in hopes that she would break, but it sure as hell wasn't going to work this time.

"No, Damon. Last time Enzo was in here, he went through my underwear drawer."

"He'll be on his best behavior." Damon was only quick to say that because he almost knocked Enzo unconscious when he found out about that. Bonnie Bennett was off limits to all of his friends, and if he had his way, she'd be off limits to all men… locked up in a bell tower somewhere.

Bonnie just gave him a look.

"Come on, my _Bon-Bon_." He sat up and pulled her to stand between his legs.

"Don't _my Bon-Bon_ me. There are other rooms in this house."

"Yeah, others that people actually stay in. Yours is going to end up being the only vacant one."

"He can sleep on the couch."

"You know, all I'm hearing is that you don't want to share a room with me." He placed his hand to his chest, joking like he was hurt. "You go off to college and don't have time for your best friend anymore."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, even though a small smile graced her lips. "Oh _puh-lease_. Last time I shared a room with you, you forgot I was even there and practically fell on top of me, while you were making out with some woman you just met at the club. Not only was that disgusting, but you ruined my sleep."

"Why must we bring up the past?" He then pulled her on top of him and began tickling her. "So, what do you say?" Only Damon knew every single spot that made her set off in a heap giggles like she was having some sort of fit.

She tried moving off of him, but his sweet torture along her weak spots prevented that.

"Y-you a-are n-not p-playing f-fair!" she was able to get out through labored breaths.

When he finally stopped, Bonnie sat back on top of him and twisted an area on his side that was home to one of his weak areas.

"Okay okay okay, I'll stop. You win." He laughed through the pain.

"I what? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You win!"

She removed her hand from his side and crossed her arms. "That's what I thought. Plus, you already knew I was going to share your room."

He placed his hands behind his head again, and if anyone were to walk in right now, with Bonnie straddling his waist, the accusations that would have went off would be something that they would probably never be able to live down.

Bonnie chose to ignore it though. "If Enzo does something off the wall in _my_ room….anything other than sleep, I'll castrate his ass."

"Deal." His smile always made her smile. "I missed you, you know."

"We talk on the phone and text almost every day." She moved, and laid on her side to face him.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." He admitted. "And thanks for ruining the whole sentimental vibe I was going for."

She rolled her eyes, and began fiddling with his fingers. Damon Salvatore was never one to really show his emotions. Yes, she may have seen a certain side of him that most people didn't, but it was different when it came to her.

But, Bonnie also knew when something was really bothering him.

"What's going on with you? Talk to me."

"You know the deal. Giuseppe and Lily are being their usual selves when it comes to me and taking over the family business."

Damon was the only person she knew that called his parents by their first names. He did it more out of spite than anything.

"They just want what's best for you."

He gave her a look, which earned her silence. The one thing Damon didn't like was when Bonnie took a side other than his. He'd get defensive and upset with her, but she was always quick to put him in his place. If he was right, she'd tell him. If he was wrong, she'd tell him that too. She couldn't be his friend without being honest with him. And he knew that.

"Taking over the family isn't what I want, but Giuseppe is constantly setting me up at meetings and forcing it down my throat. And now, Lily has hopped aboard, agreeing with everything he says."

"I think your mother is doing that because you didn't walk at your graduation, even though the invitations were sent out."

"It's been four weeks; she needs to get over it. They can come to Stefan's graduation in three years."

"Yes, that's true, but you promised them that you would walk on your graduation day, and then a couple days before the big day, you tell them you're not. You know that was a big thing to your mother. And the only reason I know is that, is because your mom constantly calls my mom to vent, and one time she called me because she couldn't get ahold of my mom, and kept me on the phone for thirty minutes. I couldn't even get a word in by the way."

"That's Lily Salvatore for you when she's angry."

Bonnie then sat up and rested her chin on his chest, and his eyes glanced down at hers.

"By the way, you're supposed to be on my side." His hands began to unconsciously play with her hair.

"I am on your side. I'm always going to be on your side, but by doing that, I'm not just going to sit around and not be honest with you."

He huffed, and it reminded her of a child almost.

She then sat up and crossed her legs. She knew when Damon wanted to drop a subject. "How about this; during this summer, we are going to let go of everything that worries us and enjoy our time together with our friends. We'll deal with all the family drama and hardships later. You deserve a break Damon, we all do."

It took him a minute to agree, but when he did, Bonnie stood up, and stretched. "Now, I'm going to go take a nice hot bath in peace."

"Why not use mine?"

"Because I want to at least spend a few more minutes alone before I give it up to Enzo."

They both paused at the unexpected hidden innuendo that she definitely did not mean.

"Set me on fire next time I say something like that." She then walked over to her night stand, and pulled out an item wrapped in gift paper. "Oh, and before I forget. Here is your graduation present."

He all but snatched it from her hand like a child on Christmas morning. "I was wondering when you were going to give me my gift."

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean," He cleared his throat, "Oh best friend of mine, you didn't have to give me anything for graduating college. Please take it back before I open it." His sarcasm was definitely not missed.

Bonnie watched his eyes go from excitement to confusion at the picture of himself that she took of him on Christmas last year.

He smirked, "As much as I have an obsession with staring at myself, I was hoping it be an all-expense paid trip to Vegas, with a VIP in the strip club.

She playfully shoved him as he laughed. "Well since your family owns a private jet and your uncle owns a strip club in Vegas, I thought I'd go for a different approach." She paused for a second. "Ungrateful ass."

He smiled, stood up, and kissed her forehead. "You know anything from you I'll love."

"Don't try to get into my good graces now." She then looked back down at the picture with him. "This is a picture I took of you last Christmas. Our family was playing charades as usual, and then my dad said something, and everyone just couldn't stop laughing. You were really stressed out during that time, but your smile… your laugh… it was like…" She paused for a moment, as she really stared at how heartwarming he looked. "It brightened up the room. It was beautiful."

Bonnie's words were rewarded with nothing but silence, causing her to look up at Damon. She could tell that he was lost in thought as he stared intently at his picture. There was even moment, where she was a little afraid that it was too corny and he wouldn't like it.

"So, I'm sure it doesn't beat Vegas and strippers, but…"

"It does."

It was a simple answer. So simple that Bonnie shouldn't have read into it differently, but, it was the sound of Damon's voice that made her eyes connect with his, and linger a little longer than expected.

Before she could think of something quirky to say and break the awkward moment that came between them, her best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson walked through the door.

And for that, she was really grateful.

"Caroline and Enzo are going at it yet again." She yawned, yet you could tell that she was really annoyed. "I thought the bloke wasn't coming?"

Bonnie and Damon had been so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear any commotion. And when Caroline and Enzo got into it, you definitely heard and practically felt Caroline's distaste for the man.

Rebekah then looked between the both of them and smirked. "You know if you two were anyone else, I would have assumed I walked in on something just now."

That accusation was quickly brushed aside, as Damon walked out the room.

Bonnie definitely didn't miss the devious look on Rebekah's face.

What away to start their summer vacation.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you all think? This is just supposed to be a fun filled fic with some added drama. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but if you're interested in reading more, please leave a review.**

 **** also the title came from that quote from dawson's creek: what's a soulmate?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews for the first chapter! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like it so far. Just a quick update: I changed two things. Instead of meeting in the 5** **th** **grade, Elena and Bonnie met in the 10** **th** **, and instead of being 5 years older, Damon is 4 years older than Bonnie.**

 **Also, just a warning: This story is rated M, and will have chapters with sex, drugs, alcohol, and explicit language.**

 **If you're willing to continue, hope you enjoy =)**

 _ **(also, I didn't edit this as many times as I liked too. So, if there are any spelling and grammatical errors, I'll clean it up a little later)**_

* * *

 _Rebekah Mikaelson._ Just hearing the name came with several different descriptions. Rebekah Mikaelson was a hard headed blunt individual with a feisty tongue and a temper that could burn you to the ground. When she was upset or angry, best believe that the object of her irritation and everyone around her would know. But, that was just a few traits to her personality. Rebekah Mikaelson was both a lover and a fighter. She was passionate and protective of those she cared about. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and she had a way of loving blindly and recklessly. Not many people knew that about her, but Bonnie Bennett did.

Saying that Rebekah was her best friend was an understatement. They were practically sisters. Their parents were best friends, and their mothers gave birth to them literally one month apart from each other. They did almost everything together and knew everything there was to know about each other. They even attended the same college. And although they weren't blessed to be roommates, it pretty much seemed like they were because one was always in the other's room.

So, it was safe to say that Rebekah barging into the bathroom while Bonnie was taking a bubble bath wasn't a surprise. It wasn't like Bonnie was trying to take a few minutes to herself to relax her sore muscles or anything.

"I so should have gotten that on camera," Rebekah laughed as she sat on the edge of Damon's Jacuzzi tub. "Caroline punched the shit out of Enzo. I really didn't think she had it in her."

Bonnie had to admit that was funny and the highlight of the day. Of course when they made their way downstairs earlier, Enzo was being his usual, overbearing, egotistical self. So, after all the name calling and insults between them, Caroline had enough and used her fist to finish the conversation.

Word of advice; don't get Caroline Forbes mad. She was able to take a lot and take the higher road, but when her buttons kept getting pushed, it was lights out for the unlucky person.

"Sure Bekah, come on in, I'm not naked in the tub trying to relax."

"Like I haven't seen your girly bits before. We use to take baths together remember?"

"We were babies," Bonnie shifted a little, making sure the bubbles were still covering certain areas.

"Me, you, and Stefan. That's all our bloody parents would do when one babysat." Rebekah paused for a moment then smirked as a thought crossed her mind. "I wouldn't mind bathing with Stefan now, though."

Bonnie made sure when she splashed Rebekah with water, it got straight in her face. "Now you know he's taken."

Rebekah shrugged, and smiled. "What Elena doesn't know won't hurt her."

Bonnie shook her head and closed her eyes, while leaning back in the tub. That's all she needed was for the claws to come out over Stefan. Not only did that happen before between her distant cousin Tessa and Elena in the middle of their senior year, but somehow Bonnie was thrown in the middle, even though she wasn't a part of it. It was such a big headache where she not only had to tell her cousin off, but Stefan as well.

It was no secret that Rebekah and Stefan were close like she and Damon were. It even took Elena almost a year to finally accept a date from Stefan, because she assumed that something was going on between them. There were times when their joking seemed like flirting, so anyone who didn't grow up with them would obviously assume that something was going on. She didn't know how many times people assumed Bonnie was dating an older guy every time Damon would pick her up from school or they'd be seen hanging out. She had to shut them down really quick because crossing that line would just be, for a lack of a better term… weird.

But, all in all, Rebekah may have thought about Stefan on some days that went beyond a friendship, but Bonnie knew that she would never do that to Elena. They may have not been close, but he still had respect for her.

"Did I interrupt you flicking your pearl? Your cheeks are a little flushed." She was so use to Rebekah's bluntness that her question didn't even faze her.

A small amount of laughter escaped Bonnie's lips as she splashed her with water again. "Oh yeah, because after the little show down with Care and Enzo earlier, it really made me want to get my kicks off."

"You never know. Since Enzo always has something to say with his annoying self, I wonder if he knows how to put that mouth to use."

"I highly doubt it. Men like Enzo are all talk with pretty much no play. "By the way, I guess I don't need to ask if someone's horny."

"I'm trying really hard to be a good girl, but did you see Matt come out of his room this morning without his shirt on. He even wakes up looking scrumptious, I wouldn't mi—"

"On that note." Bonnie reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body once she stood up.

"Oh, come on, like you haven't been dreaming about Tyler Lockwood and his fine ass."

Bonnie would have to plead the fifth on that one. They met Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood around the end of their junior year of high school. They were both new to football team, and since she and her friends had been cheerleaders, they spent a lot of time together. Out of all the players on the team, it was Matt and Tyler who they were closest too. And yes, Bonnie may have developed a small crush on Tyler, and internally jumped for joy when he agreed to come on this trip.

"Alright, calm down." Because once Rebekah started talking about sex and who she liked to do it with, the conversation could go on for hours. But, she had been right about something; Bonnie was ' _flicking her pearl_.' It had nothing to do with Enzo and Caroline fighting; that wasn't her style, but where it came from, she had no idea. One minute she was fine and the next she wanted someone's face between her legs. Preferably Tyler Lockwood.

"So, what was that thing I walked in on you and Damon earlier?" Rebekah asked, following her into the room. "You knew I was going to ask."

And Bonnie was expecting it. "It was just me giving him a graduation gift. We just got a little sentimental over it. Nothing big."

Rebekah gave her a look, "Umhmm… sure."

"Don't start. You better than anyone else knows that Damon and I are just friends."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Before anything else could be said, Caroline stormed into the room. "How did I know you'd be in here?" She didn't even bother going into Bonnie's room, because she was sure that she would be in Damon's. That's how it always worked wherever they went.

"How's your hand, slugger?" Rebekah plopped herself on Damon's couch.

Caroline laughed and laid back on Damon's bed. "Almost felt better than an orgasm."

That caused laughter from everyone in the room. Of course that would be the comparison. Bonnie couldn't help but think that Damon would probably have a fit if he saw everyone in his room, but her. Oh well, he would just have to get over it, since she was kicked out of hers.

"Why did Damon have to bring him?" Caroline asked. "Don't you guys share this place; can't you put your foot down or something?"

Their family may have all owned the place, but it was agreed that they could bring whomever they chose, unless the person was dangerous. Enzo may have been a lot of things, but dangerous was not one of them.

"Be that as it may, just like we had a right to bring our friends, so does Damon." Bonnie stated.

"Well, Damon needs some new friends." Caroline huffed. Bonnie and Rebekah were the first to agree. "Oh and Elena's downstairs helping Stefan and Damon with brunch… just thought you two should know."

"Elena who?" The question came out of Bonnie's mouth a bit faster than expected.

"Brunette girl about yay high who can't even boil water?" Rebekah stood up. "Guess we're going out to eat."

Caroline laughed, while Bonnie finished getting ready. "Plus, Bons… Tyler just woke up and asked about you." She then attempted to give the worst impression of kissy face.

"Oh, please… he doesn't even see me like that."

"When Matt invited him, the first thing he asked was if you were going to be here. I'm sure he likes you, and plus, you need to get laid." Of course Rebekah had to put her two cents in.

"Yeah, Bons, I'm sure your va-jayjay has some cob webs that need to be cleaned out." Caroline added.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Let's just let me worry about my _va-jayjay_ , thank you very much."

* * *

It was nine people sitting around a table with enough breakfast to feed an army. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah, Matt, Elena, Tyler, and Enzo.

"Guys, I made the eggs." Elena smiled, clearly happy about her accomplishment, as she personally served everyone scrambled eggs.

It was Bonnie, Rebekah, Caroline, Damon, and even Stefan who gave each other a skeptical look. That pretty much told Bonnie everything she needed to know; Damon and Stefan let her make the eggs herself instead of allowing her to help. And Bonnie would not be eating any. The last time she at some of Elena's cooking, she had food poisoning for three days.

"I'm allergic." Rebekah abruptly said when Elena reached her plate.

Both Bonnie and Stefan shot her a look. Eggs, allergic, and Rebekah didn't need to go in the same sentence. That's all she ate for breakfast everyday for like a year.

Other than the eggs, the food spread looked great. Bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, croissants, and French toast. The pancakes were Bonnie's favorite, because Damon would always decorate theirs to look like little vampires; since he had a thing for vampires when he was a kid. Vampcakes, is what he liked to call them, and it was something he made special for him and Bonnie.

Gaining a nudge from Rebekah to look across the table, Bonnie watched as Matt was about to eat the eggs. He's never had Elena's cooking, so he wasn't aware of what he was about to get himself into.

When Matt took a fork full and stuck it in his mouth, the look on his face was priceless. He almost gagged, and Caroline, on the other side of him, handed him a glass of water.

"Wow," He barely got out. "That was fucking gro-" he paused and saw Elena's smile and hopeful eyes. "Great," he lied. "Very different."

"These are fucking disgusting," Enzo interrupted. "What did you put in them?"

Leave it to Enzo not to play along. But, hey, honesty was the best policy.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Whatever Enzo, you're an ass." She took a bite of her own concoction. "They taste fine to me."

It had crossed Bonnie's mind on if Elena could really taste her own food. She actually wondered if she lost one of her senses, but of course she wasn't going to comment on it. She tried, and that's all that mattered.

"On that note," Caroline decided to change the subject. "I can't wait to hit the beach today."

"Me too." Tyler agreed, who was sitting right beside Bonnie. "I haven't surfed in awhile, I wonder if I still have it in me."

That caught Bonnie's attention. "Well if you do. Would you mind teaching me? I've always wanted to learn."

"Of course." His smile was damn near perfect.

While they all indulged in eating and talking, Bonnie knew for a fact that Rebekah would probably give her a high five for flirting with Tyler, even though it was clear that she was only having a regular conversation with him.

No sooner did Tyler compliment Bonnie on her eyes; Damon literally came out of nowhere and slammed two more _vampcakes_ down on Bonnie's plate. She didn't even see him stand up and get more.

It even made her and Tyler jump a little.

"I know how you like seconds." Damon gave her the fakest smile known to man.

"Well, seeing as I haven't finished the first, I'm good." She glared up at him. She knew why he did that. Damon had this way of being over protective when it came to Bonnie. Let her attempt to smile at a guy or they smile at her, he'd lose it and turn into an overbearing jerk. It was so fucking annoying.

"Well, I figured that your food had gotten cold and you wanted something warm." He snapped and walked back over to his seat and sat down across from her.

She was about to say something, which would have turned into an argument between them, but it was Rebekah who interrupted. "So, Stefan, Elena, I heard you guys having some pretty radical sex this morning. I wish someone woke me up like that."

It took a moment for Bonnie to stop glaring at Damon, but when she did, she focused in on Elena's embarrassment, and Stefan looking as if he wanted to ring Rebekah's neck.

Rebekah just shrugged.

"So, on that disgusting note," Caroline changed the subject. "A new club opened up the other week. So, we should be ready to head out around 11 sharp."

The staring match between Bonnie and Damon picked back up, and she barely heard Caroline announce that they needed to go shopping.

* * *

A couple hours later, the gang found themselves out on the beach. Bonnie was laying under an umbrella; eyes branded to a certain someone in the water, Rebekah was laying out soaking up some sun. Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Stefan were playing volleyball, and Damon and Enzo were flirting with a few girls that almost tripped up when they saw them. Tyler, the reasoning for Bonnie's eyes glued to the water, was attempting to relearn his surfing techniques before he taught her.

She could still see those washboard abs clear as day from where she was sitting.

"Damn…" it came out under her breath.

Rebekah opened her eyes and rose up on her elbows. "You know getting in the water will hide the fact that you're moist between the thighs."

Bonnie actually laughed out. "Girl whatever, but he is gorgeous."

"He's fine as hell… gorgeous is an understatement. _And_ he has doe eyes for you girl." Rebekah then took a sip of her margarita. "Matt sure as hell knows how to make drinks."

"Yes, he does." Matt's dad owned a bar in town, so he let his son make drinks, even though he definitely had a few years until he turned 21.

"I just have a feeling that you and Tyler are going to hook up this summer."

"What's the big deal into my sex life all of a sudden?"

"I just want you to have fun. You were so uptight and overworked our freshman year that you deserve some fun." Bonnie couldn't help but provide a small smile. She really couldn't imagine her life without Rebekah. "And since I know you're not interested in a relationship right now, Tyler could help you work out the kinks. Well, that's if Damon doesn't get all pissy."

Her smile immediately turned into a frown. "Please don't bring his name up."

"Still giving him the silent treatment?"

"I am. He was such an ass this morning. Then while we were up in the room getting ready to come here, he tried to act like everything was fine. So, I just ignored him."

"As usual."

"So, anyways, what time is Nik getting in tonight?" Bonnie changed the subject.

Rebekah shrugged. "He should be here by 9."

With Damon and Stefan being overprotective of Bonnie and Rebekah, Klaus was almost worst, and so was her three other brothers. Being the only two girls growing up with six guys, it could get annoying sometimes. It was safe to say that Bonnie and Rebekah had to sneak around a lot as kids… hell, even now.

"You know if it doesn't work out with Tyler, you know Klaus has a soft spot for you, and Kol is practically in love with you."

Bonnie almost snorted. "Ha…you're funny. Klaus shouldn't even be in that equation. Other than I think of them all as brothers, he and I would butt heads way too much. And Kol…absolutely not." It wasn't just that Kol was a year younger than her, but he got on her nerves. "Plus, isn't he spending the summer with his girlfriend and Finn in Europe."

"Yeah, but if you said you wanted him, he would drop Davina like that and follow you around like a lost puppy. That's all he would do when we were kids. I want to see Bonnieeee is Bonnnieeee coming over."

Bonnie just shook her head. "We are all practically family, I just don't look at them that way."

"Yeah, kinda like how you were looking at Damon earlier."

Bonnie rolled her eyes again. "Just like how you look at Stefan."

"Oh, it's no secret I wouldn't mind giving Stefan the business." Before Rebekah could get anything else out of her mouth, the volleyball knocked her drink out of her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Maybe you girls should get up and play." Stefan ran over and picked up the ball.

"We don't want to embarrass you." Bonnie took a sip of her drink. "By the way Matt, you are on drink duty while you're here."

Matt answered with a wink. Okay, maybe Bonnie was a little hornier than she thought; because even Matt's small action turned her on a little.

"You still haven't given me my kiss today, Bonnie." Stefan antagonized her and when he bent down to kiss her forehead, she jumped up and tried to get away from him.

"Hell no!" She almost tripped, but regained herself. "Not with where your mouth was this morning."

Stefan chased her until they were in the water. "I brushed my teeth."

"I witnessed no such thing."

It ended with Stefan scooping her up and them both falling in the water.

When the rest decided to join in, they spent hours living it up and enjoying themselves.

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennett._ She was stubborn, hard headed, compassionate, brave, and brilliant. It didn't take eyes to know that she was beautiful inside and out. She had a judgey little attitude at times, but at the end of the day, Damon couldn't imagine himself without her. He loved that girl with everything he had and he would do just about anything for her. She had a way of looking at you that could make your heart swell and your knees damn near go weak. She was the type of person that people just wanted to be around. Though, when she got angry, the phrase silent but deadly definitely applied. She was the type to think before she spoke and when she did, it could tear into someone making them rethink their life.

And she meant the world to him.

So, her giving him the silent treatment all day was driving him crazy. When she did that, he knew it was going to take awhile before she talked to him again, but that never stopped him from rushing up the process to get back in her good graces.

He even apologized about earlier, even though he really believed he didn't do anything wrong.

"How do I look?" Her voice caused him to turn around a little too quickly than what he would have liked.

His first response was going to be something along the lines of she's finally talking to him, but when he saw the red dress she was wearing, hugging curves that he was a little too blind to realize she even had, it stopped him mid sentence, and the next words to come out of his mouth was sure enough to make her ignore him.

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Is that 'that's what you're wearing its hideous go change' or is that 'that's what you're wearing you're too hot go change?'"

It was the last one, but he couldn't just come out and say that. "Which one will actually get you to go change?"

Bonnie began looking through the mirror to put on her make-up. "Neither, because I know I look good tonight."

She really did. Okay, where the hell did that thought come from.

"So, what are you planning on standing in the corner all night, because if you bend over in that dress it's going to show your…"

"You're right!" Bonnie turned around and faced him. "I guess I should put on some panties then."

A vein almost protruded out of his forehead, but her next words stopped him from flipping a gasket.

"I'm kidding. I'm wearing underwear, and I know how to keep covered up, Damon."

"I still think you should change, or wear a jacket."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. They both knew she wasn't going to listen to him, but they also knew Damon was going to take a jacket for her anyway.

He and Enzo invited a couple women that they met on the beach today to go with them to the club tonight, and now Damon was going to have to entertain them all the while making sure Bonnie didn't get hit on.

When Bonnie held out her wrist for Damon to help her with her bracelet, he fiddled with the chain and said, "I'm glad you're done giving me the silent treatment."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't being an ass." He hooked the chain together and then moved to work on her necklace.

"I was just making sure your food didn't get cold."

"No, you were cock blocking."

His hands almost slipped from the clasp. "There was nothing to cockblock."

When he finished, Bonnie moved away from him and turned around. Her eyes told him everything.

"Do you have a crush on Lockwood or something?"

"I do like him a little." She confessed. "It's really no big deal.

No big deal his ass. "He shouldn't even be staying here if that's the case."

He was rewarded with crossed arms and a glare to end all glares. "Really? Because no one wants Enzo here, and yet he's staying in my room of all places."

"I'm just trying to protect you. There's something odd about that guy."

"There's always something odd about a guy to you, when they're interested in me."

"I'm just trying to protect you. Remember Ben?" Even though he hated mentioning that douchebag's name, he still wanted to make her understand.

"How could I forget?" She began putting on her pumps; which were a little too high for his liking. "But just because things didn't work out with Ben doesn't mean I'm going to swear off all men. By the way, I thought we talked about you trying to play the dad roll when he's not here."

That wasn't what he was doing. "That's not what I'm trying to do, but-"

"Look," she cut him off. "I've known Tyler since we were juniors in high school. He's nice, smart, and good looking. You've even hung out with the guy on occasions with Stefan."

That may have been true. Tyler Lockwood wasn't a bad kid, but that thought could easily be changed if he were trying to get with Bonnie.

"Look, I don't say anything when you have women over or today when you were hitting on those girls at the beach. So, I expect the same courtesy."

"I'm just looking out for you." His voice may have been tight, but it was the simplest thing he could have said in the conversation.

"I appreciate it, but I'm not a little kid anymore."

Well, he definitely knew that.

It grew silent between them for a moment, and Bonnie was the one to break it. "Now can we hug and make up, so we can start pre-gaming. You know how Caroline is about being on time."

Damon may have pulled her into a hug, but really his thoughts were all over the place. Holding his tongue was hard as hell, especially when this conversation could have gone a thousand different ways. He didn't want to ruin her night, but he would bring up this little thing she had for Lockwood again, before it got too deep.

When his lips touched her forehead, the kiss was just so suppose to be chaste, but he ended up lingering just a little longer than planned, earning a confused look in her eyes.

Hell, it confused him too.

He then cleared his throat, "You still need to cover up though."

She playfully shoved him, and any awkwardness that just formed between them was instantly gone.

When Bonnie opened the door, Damon didn't know why seeing Stefan and Rebekah almost fall through, was any surprise. They just loved to eavesdrop.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think. =)**

 _ ***** again sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I'll fix it up later *****_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Words are not enough to express how grateful I am for your support on this story. Your reviews make me smile! Hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

 **Warning: Rated M for sex, drugs, alcohol, and explicit language.**

* * *

 _Matt Donovan._ Matt Donovan had a big heart, a kind spirit, and a smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms. He was the MVP on his high school football team, the valedictorian of his graduating class, and he could make some of the best alcoholic drinks ever tasted. He was a novelist….well, he was going to be someday. Matt Donovan was a guy people wanted to be around, and right now, he was asleep in the back of a rented SUV from overdoing it at the pregame. He was snoring so loud that the gang was sure their driver would be pulling out the headphones before the night was over. They even tried waking him before they went inside the club, but he just wanted to be left alone to get some sleep.

Oh, well. He definitely would get an ear full in the morning.

"Okay, remind me how we got VIP in such short notice," Caroline asked, as she picked up one of the many bottles of Ciroc they were gifted with upon entering. "The line is literally all the way around the building."

"I have my ways, love." Klaus Mikaelson winked. "I can show you if you'd like."

His response earned a disgusted look from Bonnie and Rebekah. It wasn't because Niklaus was flirting with Caroline, because they always did that when they were around each other; as harmless as it was, but he always made something sexual. He and Damon were so much alike in that department.

Stefan began passing around the shot glasses, lightly tracing over Elena's hand when he did. She gave him a devious smile that no one missed. And they all knew what would be happening once they left the club. Hell, maybe even during. Stefan was a freak like that.

"Okay, everyone raise your shot glasses." Caroline instructed. "To a night we'll never forget."

"Better yet," Rebekah chimed in. "To a night we hope we don't remember." Because her plan was to get extremely shitfaced.

The Ciroc slid its way down everyone's throat pretty smooth. It was only Bonnie, Damon, Klaus, and Rebekah who went for a second round.

"Also, if I don't join you guys and gals back to the house that means I'm getting laid."

"Ha!" Came out of Bonnie and Elena's mouth simultaneously.

"Like anyone would want to sleep with you," Caroline added.

"Don't be jealous Caroline; I know it's one of your most precious fantasies."

"I'd rather chew glass." Caroline then grabbed a hold of Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah. "And on that note, let's go party!"

Bonnie stopped all movement when her arm was gently tugged backward. She knew it was Damon before she even turned around to face him. Of course she wouldn't even be able to leave his sight without him attempting to lay down the law. Hell, if she knew she would get treated like a kid during this whole trip, she would have just visited her family instead.

"Be careful." Were the only words that escaped his lips.

That was a shock.

"That's it?" she knew there had to be more.

"And well, maybe you should stay right here until it closes." Damon was trying really hard to stop playing the overprotective role when it came to Bonnie, but she decided not to change her dress like he asked her to ten times before they left. And she wouldn't wear his jacket. Hell, when they were walking into the club, men were staring at her, and probably thinking thoughts that should get them castrated for having.

Bonnie rolled her eyes like he expected her too. "Or, I could walk away now before you kill my buzz, and then ruin both of our nights."

"Bonnie…"

She then cupped her ears, "You know I just really can't hear you! The music is too loud!"

Which it was, but he pulled her closer, and put his lips to her ear. "I'm serious Bonnie."

Bonnie would blame the shivers that flowed down her spine on the fact that alcohol could be an aphrodisiac, and not at the fact that Damon has having some type of affect on her.

"Be. Careful."

The tone in his voice as he spoke those last two words held a bunch of different meanings. It held concern and worry for her. But, it also held venom that only she could pick up on. If Bonnie so much as danced or attempted to flirt with a guy, he would probably cause a scene. It happened on several occasions before, when she didn't even think he was in the same vicinity as her, and then he would just pop up out of nowhere.

And, even though her voice was a bit slurred, she said, "I will."

* * *

They were only an hour in when Bonnie, Rebekah, Caroline, and Elena snuck in some Ecstasy. It wasn't the first time they partook in the _'party drug'_ , but it definitely sent them on a high, leaving them on the dance floor for an hour straight.

Enzo and Damon were in the VIP flirting with the girls they met at the beach earlier. The latter was still keeping his eye on Bonnie every few minutes, but he was so filled up with brown liquor that it was hard to concentrate on anyone but the woman straddling him. Stefan and Klaus were trying to race and see how many shots the other could do before they reached their limit.

Whereas Rebekah was grinding on a guy she just met, Caroline was talking to some guy about the beauty of life. Elena decided to use the top of the bar as her dance floor. She was already a different person when alcohol got into her system, but with the X in her bloodstream, absolutely no fucks were given.

And Bonnie… well, Bonnie was flirting shamelessly with Tyler at the same bar her friend was giving a show on.

"I'm so glad you were able to come." She slurred a bit and leaned in.

"I think you're drunk, Bons." But that didn't stop Tyler from scooting in, so he could hear her clearly over all the noise.

"No—No. I've always liked you Tyler!" She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. " _Always_. And not just drunk me…. but me _me_."

"The feeling's mutual." His hand caressed her hair, and then his lips kissed her bare shoulder, "You are so beautiful."

The smile she gave him made his dick hard, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. But, when she leaned in to kiss his lips, apparently her song began to play, because she jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Come dance with me!" She pulled him towards the dance floor. The way he touched her while her back was against his front, she couldn't help but recognize how good of a dancer he was. Usually guys just stood there and let the girl do all the work, but Tyler knew how to match Bonnie's pace, and it made her wonder about what else he could match.

"Not to disturb the blatant fucking on the dance floor." Rebekah yelled over the music, "But _Bon Bon_ , this is Vaughn." She nodded behind her, and then looked back at Bonnie and laughed. "Ha! Bon Bon, Vaughn. That rhymes." She laughed for about five more seconds before she calmed down. "And I'm about to go get lucky."

Bonnie may have been intoxicated and high off X, but she could still process a tiny bit, and there was no way she was going to let Rebekah go anywhere with anyone. Even if the guy was extremely cute.

Damn, Rebekah sure knew how to pick them.

Before she could get a word out to tell her how bad of an idea it was, Klaus was standing right near them with a look that could probably kill.

"You are not about to go and get anything, sister."

Bonnie was confused, because Klaus was literally just at the bar with Stefan. She wondered if he had mastered the art of teleportation or something. Oh well, that didn't stop her from jumping to him, where his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist.

His eyes never left Rebekah's. "Now say good night to the boy, and let's go."

"Nik, you are not the boss of me!" Rebekah yelled, crossed her arms, and pouted. That had more to do with the alcohol and drug in her system.

"Fine, then do not say good night, but you will be coming with me." He looked her dead in the eye. "Don't embarrass yourself, Rebekah."

Klaus was trying to hold in his temper at the mere thought of his little sister going home with someone she just met. He was already disturbed at the way Bonnie was dancing with that Tyler fellow. And since his best mate, Damon, was still in VIP playing tonsil hockey with some girl; obviously not paying attention at the way Bonnie was getting felt up, he had to step in.

When Klaus noticed the look in Rebekah's eyes didn't fit the description of just alcohol, he got infuriated. "Are you high?"

"No!" Bonnie shouted for her, and then plopped her head up on his shoulder. "Woah, okay, the world wasn't spinning so much earlier."

Klaus then made it appoint to grab Bonnie's face gently in his hands, and saw the same look in her eyes. "What the hell are you two on?"

"Just a little ecstasy." Rebekah shrugged, like it was no big deal, and then turned around to leave with Vaughn.

Klaus put a stop to that real quick, all the while his arm never left around Bonnie's. She was able to decipher that he said something along the lines of not minding to go back to jail from killing someone, even though that was a big lie. Klaus wouldn't harm anyone. Well, maybe he _would_ hurt people…but he wouldn't kill them though.

Bonnie's head was too fucked up at the moment to make sense of anything.

When the guy did back off, Rebekah shoved Klaus, and was about to give him a piece of her mind, but the large crowd near the bar screaming _'take it off'_ stopped them.

Elena was showing the whole world her tatas, followed by Stefan immediately picking her up off the bar and swinging her over his shoulder.

It was safe to say that the gang ended up back in VIP shortly after. And the moment Bonnie walked in and noticed Damon making out with one of the women he met today, she almost threw up in her mouth.

"Yuck. Get a room."

That prompted them to stop and the woman turned around and glared at Bonnie. Rebekah noticed and was about to call her out, but Klaus stopped her, "Ladies we need some privacy."

The woman, whose name no one in that room knew, looked at Damon, hoping he would tell her that she could stay, but he just shrugged. Obviously something went down between everyone and if it they needed to be alone, then they needed to be alone.

Enzo must have not have heard them because he was tongue deep in another woman's throat. Like, was this a fucking orgy or something?

"Stefan let me down!" Elena whined, but he smacked her butt.

"What? So you can show your breasts again?"

"She did what?" Enzo immediately stopped kissing the girl and Stefan glared at him. "Fine, I'll just take the girls out to the bar. I for one don't need to be here for one of your little pow wows."

As the woman who was attached to Damon's hip was walking out, she scoffed when she passed Bonnie.

"Oh and bitch." Bonnie's voice stopped her in her tracks. "He has herpes." Referring to Damon. "That should give you something to scoff about."

The woman's eyes widened, but Damon denied it before Enzo left with them.

"Okay what the hell was that?" He asked, looking down at Bonnie.

"The ladies seemed to all be high off X." Klaus answered for him.

"Sshhh." Elena said, still over Stefan's shoulder. "No one's supposed to know."

It ended up where Rebekah and Klaus were getting into it again, Elena was laughing at everything Stefan was saying, but still demanding that he put her down, and Damon was giving Bonnie the _'Damon disappointment'_ look.

"Your face is going to stay stuck that way." She swayed a little. "Come dance with me Dammy."

He hated that nickname and she knew it too.

"Ecstasy, really Bonnie?"

"You've done it tooo." She slurred, and then patted him on the chest. "Don't be a spoil spurt… a spoil sport… a spoiler alert." Then she started laughing. "Man I should be a comedian."

Saying Damon was pissed was an understatement.

"Wait…" Bonnie's eyes widened. "Tyler!" She completely forgot that she was dancing with him. Luckily, she saw him lying back on the couch.

When Tyler heard his name and saw Bonnie walking towards him, he was trying to gain his composure, but as soon as he did, he was presented with Damon's back blocking Bonnie from him.

"It's time for us to go."

Bonnie glared at him hard.

Rebekah then stopped arguing with Klaus long enough to say, "Where's the less hot blonde version of me."

As soon as those words left Rebekah's mouth, Enzo walked in holding Caroline.

"What happened?" Bonnie practically yelled, jumping over Damon to see, even though she could just walk around him.

Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I found her about to go home with someone." Enzo shifted to hold her better.

Caroline lifted up from Enzo's shoulder. "I met the most amazing guy. We talked about life the whole night."

"More like you talked the bloke's ear off."

Caroline stuck out her tongue.

The car ride home was shorter than expected. Enzo carried Caroline to the house, talking his ear off about the guy she met earlier; Stefan and Elena were practically leaning on each other for support trying to get inside. All the shots Stefan took was finally catching up to him. Klaus, who could hold his liquor extremely well, was helping Rebekah inside, and Damon just picked Bonnie up because she was all over the place and he didn't want her to fall. Tyler immediately crashed on the couch because he couldn't make it to his room. And before all of that, when they actually parked the car, Matt quickly sat up and looked around.

"We made it already? That was quick."

The look they all gave him was priceless as they left him in the car.

* * *

Caroline Forbes. She was the head cheerleader on her high school team; she graduated second in her class, and was now on the Dean's list in college. She loved life, shopping, and boys were her weakness. Caroline Forbes was family oriented and viewed her closest friends as such. She was a free spirited individual who loved to laugh. She may hold a lot of things in at times, but when the right buttons were pressed, you'd be mindful to steer clear of her wrath. Caroline Forbes was someone who was always aware of her surroundings, so when she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers with a headache from absolute hell, the alarms went off inside her head, issuing that she must have made a big mistake last night.

When she began to notice some similar items, she would have taken a deep breath in finding out that she was in Bonnie's room, but then she remembered that Bonnie was bunking with Damon for the remainder of the trip, and a certain wildebeest was staying in hers.

"No, No, No," She almost jumped up and fell out of bed.

"Leaving so soon?" Enzo walked out in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me we didn't…" She couldn't even say it.

"Now if we did, don't you think your clothes would have been off?" He gave her a smile. "I may be a lot of things, but taking advantage of a drunk girl isn't one of them."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Then why am I in your bed? Well, Bonnie's bed."

"Because you begged me to stay. You said you didn't want to be alone."

"And you stayed?" Confusion masked all over her face.

"Your whining is bloody annoying, and it doesn't go well with my intoxication, so yes, I stayed."

The glare she presented him with didn't stick, because truth be told, she couldn't really stay mad at him. He had been respectful last night, and even though it was surprising, she would definitely blame his actions on the alcohol.

"Well… thank you, but this doesn't mean I like you."

"Feeling's mutual."

Their eyes briefly connected once more before Caroline made her way to her room where she planned to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to a loud fart. It was so loud that it literally snapped her awake and she sat up so quick that her skull felt like it had been hit by a train. Her vision may have been a tad bit blurry, but she knew she was in Damon's room. How she got here though, she had no clue. The last thing she was majorly aware of was drinking at the house and going into VIP. The rest was history.

"That was Stefan." Damon's voice entered her ears.

"I figured." Bonnie said, turning over.

Stefan had this distinct sound that he let out, but he had to have been walking around outside for it to be so loud.

"How are you feeling, drugee?"

Bonnie turned around to face Damon, and noticed how close to him she was. It was a sheer fact that Bonnie was known to hog the bed, no matter how big or small it was.

"Like a bus hit my forehead."

He then handed her a bottle of water, to which she could only sip.

"Okay, let's hear it." She said lightly. "I have a feeling something happened last night with how calm you're being now. What did I do?"

"We'll talk about it when you're fully rested."

Usually Bonnie wanted to know things right away, but she was too out of it to argue. "Sounds like a plan." She then moved to lie on top of him.

"You hog the bed the whole night and now you want to hog me?"

Damon's question was answered by soft laughter. Bonnie lying on him never use to be a problem. They did it all the time, but right now, at this moment, something just seemed off.

"Wait!" She lifted up; her voice a little too loud for the both of them. "You didn't sleep with someone last night did you? Because if so, then I need to move."

"I didn't." He held her tight, though not enough to hurt her. "But, unlike you, I did shower last night. All you did was change clothes."

"Oh…" She rested her head back on his chest.

"And I'm one hundred percent sure you're going to drool on me."

She patted him. "I do not drool."

And a few seconds later, Bonnie was out like a light, drooling all over Damon's shirt.

He was still pretty upset about last night, and he had every intention on bringing it up when she woke up, but right now, all he could do was try to concentrate on everything else but Bonnie lying on top of him. He really didn't know why the hell it was affecting him so much, but he decided to place all the blame on the Bourbon still on his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **I do plan on making this a pretty long fic, so people that you see interacting now may not interact later if that makes sense. Whether it be friendships, relationships, etc. Things are subject to change. And like I said before, this is going to be a fun filled fic with a lot of drama, so hopefully you're still willing to take this ride with me!**

 **Thanks again for reading! Please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

* * *

"I can't believe you still eat that stuff." Damon's eyes followed Bonnie's movements as she mixed the chocolate snowcap candy with her popcorn and stuck it in her mouth. He loved the girl to death, but sometimes she ate some of the weirdest things.

Bonnie crunched with her mouth full, "I can't believe you don't." She then moved over to the chocolate strawberries, followed by the slice of pepperoni and black olive pizza they ordered.

"I can see nothing's changed." He picked off one of her pepperonis and ate it. "You can still put it away."

"Damn straight." She smiled, grabbing the remote and pressing play on one of her favorite movies.

Damon groaned. "Why is it that every time we get together we have to watch The Bodyguard?" He then bit into the chocolate strawberry she was about to deposit into her mouth.

Bonnie couldn't help but shove him a bit. She didn't like anyone coming between her and her food. "Watch it, Salvatore. Besides, you have a lot of nerve when you picked this movie the last two times we were together."

"Temporary lapses in judgment." He gave that well known shit eating grin, and stole her pizza crust.

"Hey!" she slapped his knee slightly. "You got one more time to touch my food."

Even though getting between Bonnie and her food was practically a death sentence, Damon had to admit that getting her a little worked up was fun to do. She always gave him this look, like she would easily fight him, but then it would turn into something caring, and well… it was a pleasant sight to see.

When Damon realized he had been staring at her for a little too long while she concentrated on the movie, he cleared his throat. "I'm surprised you didn't go shopping with the three stooges, Matt, and that other guy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and popped another strawberry in her mouth. "Don't act like you don't know his name." She didn't see the look of annoyance that crossed his face. "Plus my head is still buzzing from last night, so I just wanted to chill today." She paused and glanced at him. "Which I told you twice already."

That may have been true, but he was only bringing it up again because he was now able to formulate the question he wanted to ask her.

"Klaus told me how you were dancing all over Tyler last night."

"I was waiting on you to say something. I thought it would have been as soon as I woke up this morning, but surprisingly I was wrong."

Damon paused the movie.

Bonnie sighed, "I was under the influence, Damon. Just like you were when you were practically fucking that girl in VIP. Plus, I like Tyler."

His jaw ticked. "This isn't about me."

"It never is." She shot back.

"I just don't get what you see in him."

Bonnie turned around to face him. "I don't get what you see in half the girls you sleep with. And I sure as hell didn't get what you saw in Nadia's ass."

The thought that maybe she was jealous sprung to his mind before he could stop it, but he quickly pushed it away because he knew that wasn't it.

"I like Tyler. Who says you're the only one that can have some fun on this trip."

"I know you're not planning to do some friends with benefits bull shit?" Because he sure as hell wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"So, what if I am? You act like I've never slept with someone before Damon. Like what? When I get married, am I not supposed to give it up on my honeymoon or something?"

He sure as hell didn't want to think about that. Hell, he could remember when he overheard Bonnie telling Rebekah that she lost her virginity. He burst through the door like the Hulk, they got into it, she put him in his place, he then went to kick the guy's ass, he and Bonnie argued again, and then that was that.

Bonnie didn't talk to him for two weeks because of it.

"That's the idea." It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. She glared at him and right before she could snap back at his comment, he gently grabbed her hand in his and spoke a bit calmer, "I'm just trying to look out for you, Bonnie."

She sighed and stared at their intertwined hands before looking back into his eyes. "I know. But you can't shelter me my whole life, Damon. I know how to use protection and on the pill. I'm going to be safe."

Man, did he ever want her to stop talking. This was somewhere he didn't plan for the conversation to go. She was supposed to say that she would never have sex again or leave him for some other guy. Not that they were together, but Bonnie was his best friend and well… he didn't want to share her. Was that really such a bad thing?

The feeling of her fingers softly touching his jaw, made him realize that his face was tense as hell. And in that moment, something rushed through him. They've probably been in this position several times, but this was the first time he was really taking notice to how close she was, and how intimate it may have looked.

Was his heart fucking racing?

"Now calm down."

If it had been anyone else entering his room right now, they would have thrown out so many assumptions, but Rebekah bursting through the door and plopping down on the bed like she owned the place, didn't faze her.

"Geez Bexs, knock much?" Damon removed his hand from Bonnie and stood up a bit quicker than planned; making it look really awkward.

Rebekah chose to ignore it. "Oh puh-lease. If the door isn't locked, I'm not gonna knock." She snickered and threw Bonnie a bag that had the words Victoria Secret on it.

Damon immediately grabbed the bag away and pulled out the contents. He almost lost his shit with what he saw in his hand.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I'm sure you know what lingerie looks like." Bonnie snatched it out of his hands.

"Yeah, Damon." Rebekah added. "Didn't you have us go pick some out for that tramp, Nadia, once upon a time?"

Damon was already still on edge about their recent talk, but now Bonnie was planning on dressing up for the guy. What twilight zone had he wondered into?

"I need a drink." He walked out, ignoring the chuckles escaping Bonnie and Rebekah's mouth.

"Girl, go try it on." He heard Rebekah say right before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Yeah, he really wasn't about to let any of this happen.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes were glued on her reflection. She wasn't opposed at staring at her body in clothes, in her underwear, or even naked. She loved her body. She loved the way she looked. But, seeing herself in the revealing piece of lingerie that Rebekah so graciously picked out for her, gave her another level of confidence she didn't realize she had. It made her feel sexy as hell. The outfit really wasn't much to leave to the imagination. She was wearing a black lace bra with the matching thong and garter stocking set.

Less was definitely more in this situation.

"I'm turning into the crypt keeper here out here!" Rebekah yelled. "Move your ass!"

Bonnie checked herself out one more time before she walked back out into the room.

"Damn, girl." Rebekah stood up and gave Bonnie a twice over. "Okay seriously if I didn't enjoy dick so much I may have considered turning the other way."

Bonnie laughed.

"Tyler is going to flip when he sees you."

"You think?" She said, turning around, flaunting her stuff. "You know we probably didn't need to spend any money on this if I was just going to be in a bra and panties."

"But sexy bra and panties."

Well, she was right about that.

"So, I met a guy."

Bonnie turned around and focused her attention on Rebekah.

"When?"

"Today at the mall." She said, fixing the straps on Bonnie's bra to make her cleavage stand out more. "His name is Alexander. We exchanged numbers and I invited him to hang out with us tomorrow."

At first defense mode went up for Bonnie. It was nice that Rebekah met someone, but inviting him to the house, may have not been a smart idea. What if he was an axe murderer who was going to turn their house into the set of The Collector?

"And before you say anything, he's safe. He's in law school, comes from a great family, and has two little twin sisters."

"Dang you found that out all in the hour you were gone?"

"I found that out in the first twenty minutes." She winked.

Well, Bonnie couldn't blame Rebekah for that. If she wanted information, she was going to be blunt and ask straight on. She didn't care how she came off. if the guy was worth it and really into her then he wouldn't mind.

But before Bonnie could actually respond to her best friend, a scream and a loud crash interrupted them, causing them to run out of the room without a second thought to see what happened.

They ended up right in front of Klaus's room with Elena covering her eyes, and Klaus walking out without a shirt and zipping up his pants.

"My eyes!" she yelled, walking towards Stefan. "I'm blind!"

"What you saw, I assure was not blinding, pet." Klaus snickered.

Stefan gave him a look. He could only imagine what Elena just walked in on. Klaus's sexual appetite was worst than Damon's and that was saying a lot. Half the shit he's walked in on concerning the Mikaelson was damn near ridiculous.

"Walking in on you having a threesome is not something I want to see."

"Cheers to you mate." Enzo said, though his commentary was not needed. "Because I haven't got any yet."

"Maybe we should agree on keeping our doors locked." Stefan made it appoint to say. Not that he ever locked his door when he was in the middle of things.

"Niklaus, come back to bed." One of the women called from the room. "We can't hold this position much longer."

Klaus smirked, and all the women gave a disgusted look.

Enzo was about to walk towards the door, but got stopped. "Not in this lifetime, mate."

Well, it was never a dull moment when they were all together.

And the realization that Bonnie was barely clothed hit her when she heard Matt's voice. "Damn, Bonnie."

Every pair of eyes looked towards her direction.

Oh shit, she immediately thought as she hunched over and almost teleported behind Rebekah.

"She's hot, can she join us?" One of the women that stepped in the door way of Klaus's room asked.

Bonnie just leaned her forehead on Rebekah's back. Great, just great. Now everyone just saw her practically nude.

She took a moment to glance in Damon's direction, because she knew without a doubt he was shooting daggers. And yep, she was right.

Never a dull moment indeed.

* * *

Damon didn't return to his room until about two in the morning. Saying that he was drunk would have been an understatement. After he spoke with a few connects about an important matter and seeing Bonnie half naked in front of everyone in the house, he needed to drown his frustrations in Bourbon. He tried facing Bonnie before he left, but when he saw her in his bed watching a chick flick with Caroline, the image of her in that lingerie piece slammed back into his skull, and he couldn't even bring himself to talk to her.

So, he and Enzo made it over to the little dive bar down the street. It was in walking distance, but they still needed a cab to take them back to the beach house.

Now, Damon was in his room, stripped to his birthday suit and getting in bed beside Bonnie. His intentions were to shower first, but the room was spinning a little and all he could do was park it in bed. Hell, he couldn't even slip on his boxers. He tried willing his eyes to close, but even through the dizziness, he could still make out the fact that Bonnie was sound asleep next to him, no doubt drooling, with one leg sticking out of the cover. She was wearing short shorts and for a moment all he could do was stare at her thigh.

When the hell did she get thighs like that?

Yeah, he was definitely drunk. There was no reason he should be looking at her like this. Bonnie was his best friend, practically like a sister to him. But hell, right now, just the sight of her was making his dick hard.

He just needed to continue to breathe deeply, fall asleep, and in the morning forget about this whole thing.

Right when he was about to attempt to get to the bathroom to take a cold shower, her soft hand found his junk.

He almost bolted out of bed.

"Bonnie?" Her name escaped his lips on a struggled breath.

"Let me take care of that for you."

For someone who was as still as a rock two seconds ago, was wide awake now.

The blood rushing to his cock wasn't allowing him to get a word in, and when he felt her tongue glide along the length of his shaft, he almost lost control.

"W-what are y-you… _shit_ , Bonnie."

Much to his dissatisfaction, she removed her lips, and it was almost like the damn thing was moving towards her, needing her touch.

His eyes never left hers as she stood up on their bed. When she pulled off her shorts, he sucked in his breath. She didn't have any panties on. He sound like such an inexperienced full before that had never seen pussy. And then out of nowhere she was wearing the lingerie set from earlier. Wow, she was good. He didn't even see her change.

"Damn…." He didn't know if he said it or thought it, but the smirk on her face told him that she was about to wear him out.

Damon was literally starved for her. He wondered if he was drooling at the mouth like some wolf stalking its prey. Even though he really didn't like wolves, but that was another subject for another time.

When she stood over him, she began to play with her snatch and then when she put those fingers in her mouth, he about lost it.

"And this is all for you… only you, Damon."

"Say it again." He wanted to be the only name that left her mouth from now on.

Just as Bonnie was about to bury his length deep inside of her, he blinked, and the next thing he knew the sun was shining brightly through the window, causing him to squint.

It took him a moment, but he was able to shift his head to see Bonnie asleep next to him. She was wearing a t-shirt and blue striped pajama bottoms.

Had he really been dreaming this whole time?

And that's when he noticed that he was still not only naked in bed, but that he had ejaculated on his stomach and the sheets while he was asleep.

Before he could even attempt to cover himself or get up and get to the shower, Bonnie stirred awake and her eyes connected right with his manhood.

Not only did her eyes widen, but his mini me remembered who had the starring role of his dream, and decided to stiffen up again.

"You in the mood for vamp cakes this morning?" Was the only thing he could really think of to say.

* * *

Suck and blow was the name of the game, and Elena Gilbert was a master at it. Trying to weigh on the literal and figurative aspect of it all would be for a different time and place. Elena Gilbert was a smart individual with goals of being a surgeon. She couldn't wait until one day she could have the knowledge and experience to save people's lives and be called Dr. Elena Gilbert. She was also a competitive individual; every game she played she expected to win. She loved her family and her friends, and she was in love with Stefan Salvatore… even though she wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

Elena Gilbert also liked to observe, and right now she was observing her boyfriend's brother observe Bonnie. When she first met Bonnie and Damon, she thought there was something going on there, but that thought accusation was quickly shot down. Although no one could miss the fact that Damon was an ass, the way he cared for Bonnie made everyone see a different side of him. With that being said, she wondered if the eldest Salvatore had a thing for her, because the way he was looking at her right now trumped the friendship card. And that realization made her smile a little too big.

Damon must have noticed that he was being watched because his eyes connected with hers. She wasn't able to look away fast enough.

"So, do we all know the rules of suck and blow?" Caroline asked the gang and took a sip of her margarita. "I know some of us do." She looked over a Rebekah.

"I learn from the master." She winked at Caroline.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He really didn't like when Rebekah talked like that nor did he like the fact that she brought some stranger into their house. Granted, he did have his older brother Finn do a back ground check on him and everything seemed to have leveled out.

But, that still didn't mean anything.

"Anyways, the rules of the game…"

"I think we got it, Blondie." Enzo cut her off. "Let's move on with it."

Caroline gave him the finger and he wiggled his tongue at her.

"Whoever ends up kissing has to take a shot."

That rule was added on by the woman Damon was with, in the VIP lounge the other day. Her name was Brianne or something like that, and Bonnie really didn't know why she was invited. She thought when she told her that Damon had herpes she'd back the hell off.

Well, since it technically wasn't true, what did she expect?

Bonnie was trying her best not to glance over in that direction as much as she could help it. All she could think about today was the fact that she woke up to Damon naked and having an orgasm right beside her. And all he had to say for himself was if she wanted breakfast.

She may have been extremely disoriented at the time, but that didn't stop her from jumping up and sky rocketing out of bed and into the bathroom. She knew all about men's sex dreams and morning wood. Hell, she's had wet dreams before too. But, why the hell was he naked!

"You okay, Bonnie?"

Tyler's voice cut Bonnie out of her thoughts. She had been so busy thinking about earlier that she hadn't been paying attention to Tyler.

"Yeah, sorry—"

An obscene laughter interrupted everyone's conversation. The Brianne girl cackled like a hyena. Damon wasn't even that funny.

Elena started off the game, by sucking and blowing to Stefan, who went to Rebekah. Bonnie noticed a little wince in Elena's eyes. She knew her friend was hoping the card didn't fall.

It took Damon a moment to realize it was his turn because he was too lost in thought, but when he was about to suck the card from Brianne, she dropped it, and brought him into an intense lip lock.

Bonnie knew what the girl was doing, and if she thought she was going to get a reaction out of her, she had another thing coming. So, she focused back in on the game, just the moment that Caroline screeched.

"Ew! I need to wash my mouth out with acid."

Enzo had no doubt dropped his card on purpose and brought Caroline into a wet kiss.

When it was finally Bonnie's turn, the transition of the card from Tyler didn't work out that well, and now he was tasting her lips.

It took the sound of coughing and the doorbell ringing to pull them apart.

Damn, he was a good kisser.

She gave the room a sheepish smile, all the while ignoring Damon. Matt opened the door, and the female voice that no one expected to hear filled the room.

"Well I see the fun and games have started without me."

Nadia Petrova.

The silence that filled the room was deafening after that. Well, that was until Elena spoke up.

"All of you that lost need to take a shot and get out of the circle."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support for this story! It really means a lot =) Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors in advance.**

* * *

"Well I see the fun and games have begun without me."

Any game that they wanted to continue or even start playing was over and done with the moment Damon's ex- girlfriend walked into the beach house. To say that some people in the room were shocked to see her, was an understatement.

Damon, of course, being was one of them.

A few weeks ago when he saw her last, it was supposed to be it between them. He had ended their relationship and told her that they would never get back together. But, seeing her standing in front of him right now, with that look in her eyes that always kept him entranced, he couldn't help but let the idea cross his mind that he had made a mistake.

It didn't take eyes to know that Nadia Petrova was a sight to look at. She had this sultry, seductive way about her that could indulge even your wildest of fantasies. She held such a confidence within herself that was so sexy, sometimes Damon even had to prepare himself when being in her presence. And he was as conceited as they come. Granted, Nadia she was vapid, shallow, sometimes manipulative, and could get on his damn nerves, but what could he say? He was hooked. But, so was she, and everyone knew it too. No matter how many times they argued, embarrassed themselves in public by it, and broke up, they always came back to each other. This time should have been no different.

Except _with_ this time, Damon was serious about standing behind his decision. His plans were to take the whole summer to get her out of his system. He wasn't going to answer her phone calls or text messages, and he was going to get laid… _a lot_. He didn't expect her to just show up and make him second guess his plans.

"I thought you were going to Paris for the summer." Were the first words out of his mouth.

She dropped her bag to the ground. "Things changed. I realized there was somewhere I needed to be…someone I need to fight for."

All eyes were still glued between them.

"Can we talk?" Her eyes were hopeful, pleading, but he still didn't say anything. "Alone."

It took Damon a moment to direct her towards the stairs, but when he did, he didn't even bother glancing back down at the woman he invited. No, his attention focused in on Bonnie for a split second. He noticed that she wasn't giving her usual judgey eyes that he expected when it came to him and Nadia. Instead, she just looked….broken. Would that really be the correct term to use?

The look instantly changed the moment her eyes found Tyler and she gave him a smile. There was a small moment where he wanted to say fuck Nadia and put a stop to whatever was transpiring between Bonnie and Tyler, but what would that really solve right now? So, he tried his best to ignore it, and closed he and Nadia up in his room.

"Okay, what just happened?"

It was Brianne's question that went through everyone's mind simultaneously; especially Bonnie's.

It really shouldn't have been such a shock to her that Nadia showed up to try and reconcile things. It was like watching a disastrous movie on repeat. It always ended the same way. Bonnie already knew exactly what would happen when they went upstairs; they would talk through their differences and then 'make up'. Then they pretend like their bull shit problems weren't problems at all.

Now, all Bonnie could think about is if she should kick Enzo out of her room now or later.

It was Klaus who answered the question that everyone was going to ignore. "That my dear friend is a mess you do not want to entangle yourself into." He then reached out his arm for her to hold onto. "Why don't we get you a drink? No need for you to worry your pretty mind with that."

Bonnie knew where that was going. The moment Klaus's accented voice practically whispered into the girl's ear, and he gave that out of this world smile, Bonnie knew that Damon was history in Brianne's eyes.

"You want to take a walk?" It was Tyler who snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts.

She nodded. "Sure." No need to ruin the rest of her night.

When Bonnie and Tyler left, and Rebekah and Alexander decided to follow in their footsteps, it was Elena's voice that filled the room.

"So, does that mean I win?"

Her eyes looked between the only three people that were left: Stefan, Caroline, and Enzo. It was obvious that she really didn't care about the drama that had unfolded.

Stefan then pulled her close, and kissed her hard on the mouth. "That means you win. Do you want your prize?"

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, and smiled. "Does the prize involve your penis?"

He pulled her over to the couch, where she straddled his waist. "That… my tongue, my…"

"Get a room." Caroline cut him off right before she and Enzo joined the others in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why are you here, Nadia?"

Damon was trying his best not to seem affected by her standing in front of him. She was like a siren; calling out to him yet leading him into a mass destruction. But, here he was… willing to hear her out.

"I thought I was pretty clear." Her accented voice entered his ears, as she walked up close to him and touched his face softly. "Damon, I love you. I don't want a stupid petty fight to be the end of us."

He removed her hands from his face, but didn't let them go. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why? This is what we do. We fight and then we make up again." She paused for a moment, searching blue eyes she couldn't get enough of. "I don't want to walk away from us. I couldn't let a whole summer go by without seeing you…without making this right."

At first Damon really didn't know what to do. He could have told her to go to hell, get the fuck out of his house, and leave to Paris and never come back. They were done. Hell, there was a part of him that still wanted to go downstairs and break up that shit between Tyler and Bonnie. Having the nerve to kiss right in front of him, was just…

"I've missed you… so much…"

His thoughts slammed to a halt the moment Nadia spoke and took off her shirt to reveal a red lace bra. She then pulled off her jeans to reveal the matching panties, and climbed on top of his bed.

"I know you've missed me too."

A smirk appeared on his face as he looked her up and over.

"Tell me you missed me, Damon." Her lips ended up slightly touching his neck, and his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

"You know I have." And yet, even though those words escaped his lips. Had he really meant them? There was a time that just by looking at her barely clothed could get him instantly erect. And now, well, it didn't seem like it was going to be easy. And why did the dream he had of Bonnie last night instantly sprang to his mind?

* * *

"And all they do is argue; and not like the sweet married couple argue, but the toxic for each other, make you want to stay single for the rest of your life, argue. She's a snooty, stuck up, think she's better than everyone, bitch, and it's annoying and…" Bonnie then paused and realized that she was going overboard in the venting department to Tyler. He probably thought she was crazy. "I'm sorry. I know we didn't come out here to talk about Damon and Nadia."

"It's not a problem." He held onto her hand as they walked along the beach. "Damon's like your family, I get that you're worried about him. I don't really know the guy that well, but I remember one time he picked me and Stefan up from practice and he and Nadia were going at it. Some of the things they said to each other, I thought for sure they were done. The moment we pulled up to the house, I was proven wrong."

"That's how it usually is. And no doubt he'll take her back, and then they'll be right back at it again." She then stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Look, I shouldn't be complaining to you about this. We're out here alone on the beach and it's nice out and I'd rather talk about us then them."

"So, you're implying there's an us? Bonnie Bennett, I think you're hot for me."

Bonnie chuckled, and playfully shoved him. "I think I'm ninety nine percent sure that it's the other way around."

He smiled and they sat down on the sand, watching the waves. The moment his arm went around her, she leaned into him.

"So, I have a confession to make."

Bonnie looked at him. "I'm all ears."

"I cheated on the suck and blow game. I just wanted a chance to kiss you."

Good thing it was dark out, because a red tint may have crossed Bonnie's features. She even tried her best to hide her smile from growing wide.

"Well, if we're being honest, I was going to drop the card if you didn't."

He held his hand to his chest, "I'm touched."

They both laughed, and leaned in towards one another and decided no more words needed to be said.

* * *

It was Rebekah who spotted Bonnie and Tyler making out on the beach as she and Alexander walked by them. She did an internal squeal at the fact that her friend was getting some action. She definitely deserved it.

"So, your friends are… entertaining…"

"They really are." Her attention returned back to Alexander's. "And what you just witnessed was completely bland from other days."

"How long are you all staying here?"

"For the next two months."

"Well, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow tonight. Maybe that way we can be alone and your brothers aren't giving me the death eye."

Rebekah smiled. "I would like that, too."

As they continued walking, he couldn't help but ask, "So, did your brother really kill a guy?"

* * *

Bonnie did a quick knock on the door before she turned the knob and realized it was unlocked. To her surprise there weren't two people having sex in the bed she had been sleeping on the last few nights. Which she was extremely grateful because she didn't feel like gouging her eyes out tonight.

She did hear the shower running, so she was hoping that she had at least a few more minutes to get her things and high tail it the hell out of here. The bed looked a mess, the covers and the pillows were thrown all over the room, and yeah, the smell of sex drifted through the air.

 _Ugh,_ she shuddered.

As she began pulling her clothes out of the drawers, she was sure she had picked up some of Damon's belongings, because all of their items being mixed in together. Oh, well, she'd sort through it later.

Right now, she was trying not to lose her shit over the fact that she would be sleeping in Tyler's room tonight. She had every intention of kicking Enzo out of her room, but when they walked back inside, he, Caroline, and Matt were in the kitchen drunk as all get out, so she decided to wait until the morning. She actually hesitated the moment Tyler extended an invitation to his room, but then she decided why not? Whether they just slept or did something more, she was pretty ready for either.

Bonnie was pulling out her clothes from the closet, when the sound of Damon's voice made her jump.

"What are you doing?"

Damnit, she didn't even hear the shower stop.

When she turned around to face him, she witnessed Damon in nothing but a towel around his waist. She had seen him like this plenty of times before, but for some reason right now, she felt an unexplainable feeling course through her stomach. And there was a moment… a brief moment where her eyes followed the droplets of water escape underneath his towel. She had already figured where it's destination would be. She had seen it all this morning.

But, now was not the time to be awkward.

"Okay, you're giving me the silent treatment." Damon really shouldn't have been surprised, "Haven't we got past that by now."

She still ignored him as she continued packing up her clothes.

"Bonnie…"

"What does it look like?" She turned back around to continue packing. "I'm not sleeping in here anymore."

"What, why?" That was a very stupid question that he wanted to just rewind and take back.

Especially with the look she was giving him.

"Oh, I don't know, where am I going to sleep in here, Damon? Right between you and Nadia, while you two 'make up'?" She then realized that she didn't hear anyone else in the bathroom. "Where is she by the way?"

"She's staying with some friends in the city. No need for her to stay here when you guys don't like her."

"Color me surprise." She got back to packing. She wasn't going to deny anything he was saying. She's gave Nadia plenty of chances, and she ruined all of them.

"Not that I care that you all don't like her, but I'm trying a new approach when it comes me and Nadia."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Which means you can still stay in here with me." He began pulling out her clothes, and Bonnie snatched them away.

"You can't really have lost that many brain cells to even consider that." She snapped. "I'm not staying in here with you after what just went down in here. And then in probably forty eight hours she'll be shacking up in here for the rest of the summer."

"That's the problem, Bonnie; you don't think I have this under control."

"Do you really expect me too? The moment Nadia walked through the door, everything you told me went out the window. There is no point in trying different approaches. Why can't you see that you two aren't right for each other? You deserve better than her."

Bonnie was awarded with nothing but silence, as Damon sat on his bed near her belongings. She wanted to ignore the solemn look on his face, but of course, she couldn't.

"I don't want to fight about this." He didn't want to admit right now that she held truth in her words. "Look, I'll change the sheets."

Bonnie stopped and gave him a long look like he had lost all common sense. "I'm not sleeping in here." She picked up her suitcase, and began rolling it to the door. "And you can tell Enzo he can find another room in the morning. He's probably passed out drunk downstairs right now."

Damon grabbed her arm gently, stopping her in her tracks, and turning her around. She would never admit that something went through her the moment he touched her, because honestly, she really couldn't explain it.

"Woah, what do you mean tomorrow morning, who are you sleeping with tonight?"

She thought about lying to save an argument from escalating, but she really didn't care right now. "I'm staying in Tyler's room tonight."

Yep, his jaw did that angry ticking thing, and his eyes looked like fire appeared behind them.

"Like hell."

"Oh, so you can sleep with someone in a room _we_ were sharing, but I can't share a room with a friend?"

"A friend who wants to sleep with you?"

"And so what if he does?"

Damon saw many different scenarios flow through his head. He could barge into Tyler's room, kick his ass or kick him out. Actually, he'd like to do both. He also thought of slinging Bonnie over his shoulder and taking her back to their hometown to call it a day. That way neither of them could open their mouth about their significant other's again. But, they wouldn't even make it out of his room. Bonnie would put up a fight… and she could throw down.

It was proven.

So, he opted to just walk away and back into the bathroom without a single word.

* * *

Bonnie had been trying for the last two hours to fall asleep. After she and Tyler made out for a while, they opted to just get some rest and go on a date tomorrow. She was all for having some fun with him tonight, but the moment things started to get a bit heated, she couldn't help but stop. Damon kept drifting into her mind preventing her from taking anything further.

He never once just walked away without a word. Hell, she almost expected him to go all caveman style on her and put her over his back and taking her back home or something crazy like that. Granted, he wouldn't have got far. Or, at least they would have come to some type of understanding, but this time, he just walked away.

And not only was that running through her mind, she couldn't get comfortable sleeping next to Tyler. His arm around her was nice, but it wasn't helping her get to sleep.

Stepping out of the room to get some water, she passed by the upstairs study, to see Damon lying on the couch reading. She had every intention of walking right past him, but her feet decided that it wanted to walk towards his direction.

"Didn't expect for you to be up." She leaned against the door.

He looked up from his book briefly. Damon had a passion for books and he loved to read. Not many people knew that about him.

"You either." His tone was short.

"I couldn't sleep." She then sat at the end of the couch, and lifted his feet to rest on her thighs. "What are you reading?"

He didn't say anything, while she looked at the title.

"Call Of The Wild, again?"

"Yep."

Bonnie sighed. "You know I hate when this happens."

He didn't look away from his book.

"Us not talking to each other… not making up from a disagreement…"

Still silence.

"I didn't sleep with him." He still didn't look at her. "Not that it's your business, but I didn't…. I didn't let it go that far."

The fact that Damon had yet to turn the page let Bonnie know that he wasn't paying attention to his book anymore.

"Can we just make up now?"

Usually, that's when he would say something, but he still didn't, so she decided she might as well give him his space. Right when she attempted to remove his legs, he held them down a little tighter, yet not enough to hurt her, so she wouldn't leave.

The yawn that escaped Bonnie's mouth prevented her from saying anything further. It was already 3:30 in the morning, and she was beyond tired. So, she moved beside him where half of her body was on him and in between the couch.

She was sound asleep before he put his arm around her and put his book down.

Truth be told, Damon wasn't able to get any sleep tonight either. But, as soon as Bonnie cuddled up against him, he was out like a light.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I know you're probably like wtf is wrong with Damon? Trust me, Nadia won't be here much longer. It's like Damon and Elena all over again (except more extreme). As you can tell Bonnie doesn't like Nadia, and next chapter you'll see them interact. And I'm sure you guys can tell that Bonnie is protective of Damon, but there is some jealousy there that she's not even seeing. I do plan to have someone call her on it. Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to keep some of their traits even though its an au human fic.**

 **But, I really do hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I think I'm on a role with updates. But, unfortunately, this will probably be the last one for the week because my schedule is pretty hectic. I'm really blown away from the response from the previous chapter, I'm glad you are all enjoying it! Thank you so much! =)**

* * *

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_. Nik or Klaus for short was a complex individual. He enjoyed many things in life and had a veracious appetite for everything he did. His passion trumped his fears, and no matter what he did he liked to put in 110%. Klaus Mikaelson was an artist who had an eye for everything dark, mysterious, simple, and hidden. He found the beauty even in the most obscene tragedies. Klaus Mikaelson also had a temper and could give off the demeanor as a hot headed sarcastic jerk if necessary. It was no secret that Klaus Mikaelson enjoyed sex. He loved the way it made him feel; the rush, the orgasms, the slick heat of losing himself into someone else. He even had a few masochistic tendencies. And it was safe to say that Klaus Mikaelson's preferences were intermixed, he just drew the line with sleeping with anything not human.

But, even though Klaus had a very untamed sex life, that didn't mean he wanted his sisters to partake in any of those activities. Did that make him hypocritical? Yes, but in his defense, everyone he grew up with were the exact same way. There have plenty of times where women have left, due to Rebekah and Bonnie showing out and ruining the night. It was like programmed in all of their brains that they couldn't allow the other person happiness with anyone else but them. It may have been all absurd, and Klaus was very aware, but that didn't mean he could just stop being the way he was.

Which meant, he did not want Rebekah to go on some date with a lad, no one knew anything about. Screw the background check. Something just seemed odd about the guy, and with Rebekah's history, it wasn't helping his trust factor.

After he showed Damon's lady friend to the door the next morning, Klaus took a shower, to get the stench of sex off his skin. He was feeling rejuvenated and ready to start his day by going on a run. And that meant he needed his partner in crime. Bonnie was the only one he knew in their little group who enjoyed running just as much as he did. They even participated in a few 5ks together, and when one wanted to give up, the other always gave encouraging words that helped them finish. He loved that girl with every breath he had.

Walking down the halltowards Damon's room, to wake her up, his eyes glanced inside the upstairs study, witnessing Bonnie asleep in Damon's arms. Minus how stalkerish it might have looked, Klaus couldn't help but stop and view the scene in front of him. If he were anyone else, not in their immediate circle, they looked like two lovers holding onto each other for dear life, afraid to let the other go. But, he knew how Bonnie and Damon were. Hell, Bonnie and Klaus have shared a bed before where all they did was sleep. So, he knew about sleeping with someone and it being completely platonic.

But, hell, he wasn't blind. Lately, he had been noticing Damon and Bonnie stealing glances at each other, when the other wasn't paying attention. Damon has always been over protective and over the top when it came to Bonnie, but lately, it seemed to transpire tenfold.

He remembered those times when she would give him the silent treatment, and Damon would get all troubled; like someone skinned his puppy. The first month after Bonnie entered college, they got into it, and when she didn't pick up his phone calls, he took a plane to see her so they could make up. Damon had it bad for Bonnie, and yet they were just both too blind to see it.

But, now with everything going the way it was, Klaus had a feeling that he was on his way to gaining a brand new car. He bet Elijah that Damon and Bonnie would come to their senses and get together, while Elijah put money on Stefan and Rebekah. Well, since Elena had come along, that idea was nonexistent, so that meant that Klaus was going to win.

And Klaus loved to win.

* * *

He was kissing her neck. He was sucking on the same spot that drove her insane to the point she knew he was going to leave her with a hickey. And to be honest, she didn't want him to stop. His lips were amazing… better than before. His hands were gliding along her back, holding her against his chest like he was afraid to let her go. She felt comforted… safe. When her eyes opened to connect with what she thought would be dark brown orbs, it quickly changed to the prettiest shade of blue that only belonged to one person. It wasn't Tyler that was kissing her and making her feel like she might die if she wasn't being touched by him. It was Damon.

 _"You okay?"_ He asked, moving back down to her neck. She could feel his length pressing into her thigh, and all she could imagine was how it would feel inside of her.

 _"Yes,"_ She moaned, not of her own accord.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_ Still, she had no control over her words, but she couldn't help but feel what she was saying.

 _"Marry me."_

The moment those words came out of his mouth, her eyes shot open to the sun shining brightly through the window. Her body was still contorted between the couch and Damon, while her leg rested on his waist, and her lips were practically embedded in his neck. She sat up so quick, she was surprised she didn't wake him.

Had she been kissing him?

Any sane person would have got up and left, but Bonnie eyes were glued to Damon's sleeping form. Her best friend was handsome, hell, he was hot. She wasn't blind in that department, but never had she really just wanted to kiss his lips so bad right now. She knew it had to be because of the dream still having its affect on her, and that's exactly what she was going to keep telling herself.

And then his junk popped in her mind from yesterday. He was big and there was a moment when she imagined…

Okay, she needed to stop herself.

Right before she was about to stand up to bolt the hell out of there, she bent down to kiss his cheek. Worst mistake ever. Not just because of how she was feeling right now, but because he shifted and her lips hit the corner of his mouth. His eyes immediately shot open and she sat back so quick, she almost fell off the couch.

Bonnie wasn't expecting him to have a shit eating grin on his face. "Is this a new rule to our friendship clause? Because I could really enjoy waking up like this. After we get rid of our morning breath, of course."

Bonnie was actually relieved that he made a joke about it instead of it turning completely awkward between them.

"I need to go run."

 _Way to keep it less awkward, Bonnie_. She thought as she bolted out of the room.

* * *

"What's on your mind, pet?" Klaus asked, the moment he and Bonnie made it to their four mile mark. "You seem distracted."

Bonnie began to stretch, not sure if she wanted to inform Klaus about her dream.

"Is it about that Tyler boy having to leave?"

Was it wrong that Bonnie wasn't thinking about that at all? After she left the study and went back to Tyler's room, he was just getting off the phone and informed her that the law internship that he didn't get into for the summer called him, and told them that they had an opening and were going to fly him to New York for the summer. She was a bit upset that he wouldn't be staying anymore, but this was going to be his career, so of course she was happy for him. But, that wasn't the topic on her mind right now. It was still that dream about Damon and her practically kissing him this morning.

Yeah, she was definitely going to leave that part out.

"I mean, I'm happy for him, but I wish he could stay."

Klaus shrugged and began stretching as well. "It's probably better if he left anyway. You two were getting way too close for comfort."

Bonnie just gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Coming from the guy who needs to put 'having sex every day' on his resume."

"This isn't about me, Bons."

She then put her leg on his shoulder to get a deeper stretch. "Do you and Damon have private meetings where you decide to give the same speech all the time?"

"Never that. We always meet in public." The same shit eating grin that Damon gives, appeared on Klaus's face. "By the way, with the way Damon has been looking at you and you two being all cozy this morning, he would have never allowed anything to transpire between you and the lad."

Bonnie eyes widened a little as she switched her legs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, love? Out of all the people to lie to, you know it's hard to get one up on me."

She put her leg down. "I can't lie with what I don't know about." She knew Klaus was perceptive, but damn.

"You and Damon have acquired feelings for one another."

"Ha!" immediately escaped her mouth extremely squeaky, before she could even stop it. That proved how nervous she was. But, she cleared her throat all the same, "Well, I shouldn't have to break it down to you on how much of a big happy family we are." Her sarcasm was not missed.

"Yes, but maybe somewhere along the way, you and Damon's brother and sister tendencies changed. Some of your actions have become quite questionable."

"How so?" She couldn't believe she was feeding into this, but she honestly wanted to know.

"It's the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention; vice versa." He stated, as they began walking back. "I have taken notice. And then seeing you two this morning, you're face buried in his neck, just proved that I am right."

Bonnie stopped walking and Klaus faced her.

"I mean do not worry, I also plan to mention it to him some time or another."

"I think you've been reading too many of those romance novels. Damon doesn't think of me like that. He's too busy hooking up with every one that can walk or chasing around Nadia's ass." Just speaking that girl's name was enough to piss her off.

"Maybe he's just trying to compensate for the fact that he cannot have you. He's substituting sex and women because of his feelings for you, and he does not even realize it."

It may have taken Bonnie a little longer than planned to respond to his crazy accusations, but when she did, she didn't even believe herself.

"Well, you're wrong. Damon and I getting together would be just like you and I getting together… weird and inappropriate."

Klaus was extremely close to her now, his eyes drifting to her lips every so often. "Ah, love, don't knock it til you've tried it. If you were mine, you'd never want anyone else."

Bonnie's eyes glanced at his lips, and anyone walking past them would assume they were about to kiss. But, Bonnie ended that theory when she laughed.

"Does that really work on the women you bring over?"

"It never fails."

He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they continued walking.

"Ah, I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too, Nik." She then looked up at him. "Speaking of love. Don't you dare try to ruin Bekah's date tonight."

He touched his chest, and gave her a surprised look.

"I would never do anything like that.

"I know you told Alexander that story about how you went to jail for killing a guy. When really, it was just driving under the influence."

"Be that as it may, he does not need to know that. You know how Rebekah and relationships go. It doesn't work out. So, I am just trying to protect her."

It was true that Rebekah hadn't really had any success in that department, but that didn't mean Klaus had to show his ass every time.

"Look, you better just let her enjoy yourself. The last time she went on a date, all of you guys showed up and ruined it."

"It's not my fault we ended up in the same place."

"Umhmm, whatever. I'll race you back." Bonnie then took off with Klaus right on her heels back to the beach house.

And Damon was on her mind the whole entire time.

* * *

"Double sausage a side of oatmeal and fruit." Stefan called out, as he held out a plate, and Matt grabbed it.

"Thanks." He sat down beside Bonnie who had already got her plate of eggs, oatmeal, bacon, and fruit.

"Bacon and eggs with French toast."

Rebekah grabbed this one and sat across from Bonnie and Matt.

"Waffles and sausage."

Enzo was up next.

That went on until everyone got their specific meals and sat around the table.

"So, Bexs, are you excited for your date tonight?" Caroline asked. "Alexander is a hunk."

"Yes, he told me we were going somewhere fancy, so we need to go shopping."

Everyone missed the eye roll that Klaus and Stefan gave.

"Shouldn't you both get to know each other first before going on a date?" Stefan asked, stealing a bite of food from his girlfriend's fork right when she was about to put it in her mouth. Elena playfully shoved him.

Bonnie couldn't help but think that she and Damon did that not too long ago.

"Where did that make any sense?" Bonnie asked, and then focused her attention on Tyler.

"Or you could spend the rest of the summer not dating." Klaus added.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just fucking like you."

"On that note, Caroline could you pass the salt?" Elena asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Damon walked in with Nadia.

"Anything left for us."

Bonnie and Rebekah locked eyes for a moment. Rebekah's dislike for Nadia trumped Bonnie's by a thousand. Those two butted heads all the time.

"Everything's warming on the stove." Stefan announced, why they began to make their plate. "So, Nadia, where are you staying?" He already knew with her being here it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable for a few people, and he may have not particularly cared for his brother's on again off again, but he would still attempt to make nice.

"A few friends of mine are staying across the way, so I'll be shacking up with them."

When Damon and Nadia sat down, Matt spoke up. "So, Ty, what time are you leaving today?"

"My flight's at seven."

It was Stefan who spoke next. "Oh yeah, congrats on making it into that program. Isn't that the one our uncle owns, Damon?"

Damon bit into his food, and shrugged. "Our uncle owns the strip joint in Vegas, baby brother."

"Not Zach. Uncle Ash from our mother's side. He's always a hard ass about who he lets in the program."

"Yeah, it was sheer luck that someone left so I could get in." Tyler stated.

It was Klaus who put two and two together instantly, and he couldn't help but laugh. Damon even shot him a death glare because of it, but no one else noticed.

"I guess we should be going then," Rebekah stood up. "Don't worry Bons; we'll be back long before your knight in shining armor has to depart."

Bonnie blushed a little. Yep, she'd get her back in the embarrassment department.

"I guess we should be joining them, Elena." Caroline stood up as well. "I need a new outfit."

"Stop at Victoria Secret for me," Enzo said to Caroline. "Pick up something a little see through for daddy."

Caroline smacked the hell out of Enzo's head.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were in the food court, waiting on Rebekah and Caroline. Their feet were throbbing so they decided to sit and eat a pretzel.

"Bons, I'm sorry that Tyler won't be staying any longer."

She shrugged. "Yeah it sucks, but it's really good for him and he'll get credits for it." She bit into her pretzel, not really thinking about the Tyler. She liked him… she really did, but her mind was swamped with all things Damon, and that made her feel like she was going crazy.

"Well, I thought you'd sound a little more defeated than that. Something else must be on your mind?"

Yes, it was. Damon, Damon, Damon. That's all she could think about all day, and what Klaus said didn't make it any better.

"I had a dream about making out with Damon last night and then he asked me to marry him." The words flowed out of her mouth like vomit.

Elena squealed like an actual pig. "Oh my gosh!"

Bonnie was not expecting that reaction. "Did you hear me correctly? It was about Damon."

"I know! You know, I always knew that the whole friendship card would evaporate eventually. You know last night he kept staring at you and Tyler, and I know it was because he was jealous."

"Damon is not jealous, he's just overprotective."

"Oh give me a break. Damon gets jealous if you look at another guy. And you guys would look so good together. Granted, he can be an ass, and annoying, and a downright unbearable human being, but…he's in love with you."

Bonnie should have just kept her mouth shut. Elena was such a hopeless romantic.

"Okay, forget I said anything, you're not making sense."

"I'm making perfect sense, actually." Bonnie didn't say anything, and Elena continued. "Okay, so maybe you don't think you're there yet, but really pay attention to Damon's actions. Pay attention to your own actions. When he was with that girl Brianne, you were way meaner than usual. You and Damon are so 'over protective' with one another that you may look past the fact that you're actually portraying jealousy."

"Damon doesn't think of me that way."

"And what about you?"

Bonnie wanted to say that she didn't either, but those words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

It took the Jaws of Life to separate Tyler from Bonnie's lips. But, finally when they did, they made an agreement that they didn't want to pretend like the last few days hadn't happened, so they decided to keep in touch and when school started back up, see where it would take them.

On her way back, she kept thinking about how wonderful it was that Tyler was able to get the opportunity he did. Even though her area of study wasn't law, she knew how much of a beast Damon and Stefan's uncle was.

That's when it dawned on her, and she couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together. Damon was Ash's favorite nephew. He would do anything for him, and he pretended like he didn't even know who Stefan was talking about earlier at the table.

 _That. Asshole._

Bonnie slammed the door as soon as she entered the beach house. She was about to yell Damon's name like a banshee, but Rebekah walking down the stairs stopped her. Her best friend was in this blue dress that fit her curves and complimented her completion perfectly.

"Rebekah, wow... Alexander may not know how to handle himself."

"I'm hoping for it." She twirled around. "How was dropping off Tyler, you seem frustrated."

"We'll talk about it later."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Where's everybody."

"Elena's upstairs in my room. She realized we have the same size feet so she's raiding my shoe collection. Klaus, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and Enzo are out on the beach, and Damon is off somewhere with that girl."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

The knock on the door stopped anything else they were about to say.

Bonnie watched as Alexander saw Rebekah when she opened the door. It looked like he was about to grab his chest. He was in such of awe of her, and her best friend really deserved it.

"Have fun and have her home by midnight." Bonnie teased as they got inside the car and left.

* * *

Alexander took Rebekah to an expensive new restaurant in the heart of downtown. She was really enjoying him. Every so often he would grab her hand to kiss it, he would compliment her a lot, and damn he was sexy as hell in her eyes. They discussed so much in just their first date; future goals and aspirations, his parents and his little sisters. Rebekah couldn't help but think that he was almost too good to be true.

"Hey, is that your friend?" He asked, after they ordered dessert.

Rebekah turned around to see Stefan sitting at a table, holding a menu to his face.

No the hell he didn't.

Before Rebekah could say anything, a familiar voice approached the table. "More wine."

It was Damon.

"What the h—" Rebekah tried her best not to scream. "When did you start working here, Damon?"

"Since the summer started." He answered, pouring them more wine. "I thought I told you that."

He was a damn lie. "Nope, must have not come up in conversation."

"Or you weren't paying attention as usual."

Rebekah glared. She knew she had to be turning bright red.

"Rebekah, Damon, fancy seeing you both here." Stefan walked up. He had never once used the word fancy.

Their actual waiter came out and placed their dessert on the table. He left, not giving Damon nor Stefan another look. He must have been in on it too.

"Is that the chocolate coconut cake I've been hearing about?" Stefan pulled up a seat. "I've always wanted to try this. Do you mind?" He asked, looking at Alexander, who told him to go for it.

Rebekah had to give it to him, she was about to freak out and he seemed calmed and entertained by all of it.

"Actually, Stefan, you can try mine." She said, pushing her plate of cake in Stefan's face.

"We should get going," Rebekah grabbed Alexander's hand and stood up. "Damon has become so gracious as to pay for our meal."

"I am so sorry." Rebekah apologized as soon as they walked out.

"It's not a problem." He gave her a smile that made her swoon. "Trust me; I'm sure I'd be worse with my little sisters when they start dating. Actually, I don't even want to think about it."

"I won't hold you accountable if you want to end this date early and never speak to me again."

"Why would I want to do that? The night's far from over."

"Mind if we join you?"

Rebekah cringed internally when she heard her brother's voice. She turned around to see Klaus walking up with some girl she never met. Not like that was uncommon.

It was going to be a war zone when they all got behind closed doors later, and Rebekah was taking no prisoners.

* * *

Bonnie somehow ended up being in the beach house alone tonight. Everyone was out doing their own thing, and since Bonnie didn't feel like joining in, she opted to spend the remainder of the evening by herself, and wash up the dishes. It was her turn anyway.

And also she decided to stay in because her thoughts were all over the place and Damon was playing the lead role front and centered. What if he really did have feelings for her? What if she had feelings for him? Hell, what if she was just trippin off her dream last night, and tomorrow she would be singing a different tune?

"I thought you'd be at the beach."

Damon's voice made her jump a little because she wasn't expecting him, but now that he was here, the thoughts of anything between them took a back seat, because she had a couple bones to pick with him.

"I thought you'd still be trying to sabotage Rebekah's date." When she turned around, she used the kitchen sink water sprayer to attack him.

"Bonnie!" He yelled, dodging out of the way.

"Or the fact that you called your uncle to get Tyler that internship only because you wanted him away from me!"

She attacked him again and he jumped out of the way.

She placed a finger over the nozzle, and if he said anything wrong, she would be happy to remove it.

"I overheard him and Matt talking about how he wish he would have got it." Damon left out the part that Tyler also said that vacationing with Bonnie was enough to make him forget about it. But, oh well, she didn't need to know that. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Of course you don't. You never do!" She sprayed him a little more. "And what about what you, Stefan, and Klaus did to Rebekah. She was able to text me real quick about that stunt you pulled. You guys always go overboard."

"That wasn't going overboard."

Bonnie was about to spray him again, but he held up his hands. "I'm sorry, okay."

"I'm sure you are. You are such an ass, Damon."

He smirked, "Yeah, but I'm your ass."

Bonnie allowed him to walk up to her without spraying, and she shouldn't have, because he proceeded to take a bowl of soapy water and dunk it all over head. She screeched and began spraying him again.

When they finally finished they were soaking wet.

Damon took her being off guard, to tickle her in spots he only knew about. Bonnie cackled and squirmed like a fish out of water.

"Stop, stop!" She was able to move away. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Oh, I'm not?" He then backed her up against the sink, "What, are you going to kiss me again?"

Bonnie was now very aware of how close Damon was standing to her. She was also aware of how tight their clothes seemed because of the water, and that you could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra right now. If he were to look down, he would see her nipples through her shirt.

"I-I didn't kiss you."

"Liar, you planted one right on my lips."

"It would have been your cheek, but you moved."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Bonnie was praying that Damon didn't look down. When his forehead rested on hers, she almost exploded. This is what they usually did, so she wasn't going to think anything of it. Even though she clearly was.

"I'm sorry."

"Damon Salvatore apologizing? Colored me shock."

"Yeah, well I realized that I've been a little unbearable these last few days."

Bonnie pulled back. "Last few days, try my whole life."

"We're having a moment here." He said, reconnecting their foreheads. "It made me crazy seeing you with Tyler."

"I-I don't s-see w-why." Her speech was all fucked up right now. This was becoming too much.

"He's just not good enough for you." It was a whisper that tickled over her whole body.

"Yeah, and who is?" Did her voice sound like she moaned that out?

When he lifted up to look at her, that's when she realized that his hands were holding onto her waist.

The moment it seemed as if he was about to answer her question, a cough noise made them look towards the entrance to see Nadia standing there.

Bonnie wasn't even going to try to explain how this scene looked between them, because she wasn't even sure herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know I said last chapter Bonnie and Nadia were going to interact this chapter, but so much went on and I wanted it to flow well. So, next chapter definitely. Like I said earlier, I may not be able to update this week because I have a busy schedule, so definitely look out for a new chapter next week.**

 **Also, as you can tell, just from Klaus earlier, that the Mikaelson's, Salvatore's, and Bonnie, are very hypocritical when it comes to one another. Which I'm sure all of you are aware. They're not blind too it, but some just go more overboard than others.**

 **And Tyler leaving was always the plan. Yes, the way it was done was low down, and the only reason Bonnie seems okay about it because it benefits his future, trust me when I say, they will be having a conversation about it more in depth later. Bonnie isn't just going to up and forget about it just because they had a water fight and she's unsure about her feelings. As for him coming back before the summer is over that's still up in the air.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I enjoy reading your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews from the last chapter! My muse is definitely on a role with this fic. If you follow any of the others, hopefully I can have a few updated before the new season starts. You guys are the best =)**

* * *

If Bonnie were to admit that she would have allowed Damon to kiss her or that she would have grabbed him into a kiss eventually, that would be extremely terrible right? Sometimes she was known to have a severe case of impulsivity and take charge when she was nervous or stuck in a sticky situation. But, if she were to have done that, it would have just led them down a dark road that could lead to trouble; changing everything they've built. So many years of friendship could potentially be thrown down the drain from one kiss.

So, even though she disliked Nadia and her gold medalist skills for interrupting and showing up when she wasn't wanted, Bonnie was somewhat relieved. Now they could pretend that staring at each other like the kitchen was about to be their sexual play room, never happened. They weren't strangers to close encounters, but during those times it would always be hidden by the effects of alcohol. There have been times where Damon came into her room drunk, tried to make a move on her, she'd tell him not in this lifetime, and then he'd pass out asleep. Then they would wake up the next morning, she'd tease him about it, and that was it. This could be that too. Right?

"Look at me, always interrupting."

"I guess it just must be in your nature." Bonnie's parents and grandparents always taught her that if she didn't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. She tried her best to apply that rule all the time, but when it came to Nadia, all of those teachings went out of the window. Truthfully, it wasn't always like this. At the beginning, Bonnie tried her best to treat Nadia with the upmost respect, because Damon was really into her. Granted, she didn't even have to meet the woman to have a bad taste already in her mouth. She would probably never like anyone who dated her best friend, but at least she tried to put on a face. Well, after being around Nadia, she could definitely say that putting on a face for her would never happen again. Bridges had been burned, and Bonnie could say how she felt about her freely.

Nadia rolled her eyes and looked at Damon, like Bonnie wasn't even in the room. "Can we talk? _Alone_?"

"We're talking right now." Bonnie pointed between her and Damon. The word _bitch_ was at the tip of her tongue.

"I am sure it's about nothing important." Nadia walked a bit closer to them. "It never is when it's with you, little girl."

Bonnie may have been shorter than the Amazon, but that didn't stop her from stepping closer and looking her right in the eye. "You know Nadia, why are you even here? If it hasn't ringed a bell yet, no one wants likes you."

"In what alternate universe do I need to explain myself to you?" It was clear that she was getting defensive.

There was a moment that crossed Damon's mind about seeing Bonnie and Nadia go at it with some type of oil involved, but even though that just meant he had some sick issues going on, he would never allow it to come to that. He may have had an unhealthy obsession with Nadia, but no one touched his Bonnie. So, he stood in between them.

"Ladies, let's just get into our respectable corners." Wow, if he didn't sound like Elijah Mikaelson right now, he thought as he looked at Nadia. "I just dropped you off, is everything okay?" He tried to keep his voice stoic, because he was a little upset that she interrupted. And that was crazy right? Nadia was his girlfriend… or whatever title they gave each other, and Bonnie was his best friend. He didn't even really know what he was planning to do where the latter was concerned. But, he did know that he wanted just a little more time alone with her. He couldn't help but wonder that if he did kiss her, would he just blame it on the dream he had of her the other night? Could he really chalk it up to that?

Nadia's eyes found his. "I was coming to surprise you."

A sickening look crossed Bonnie's face, because she knew what that meant. Hell, she just now realized that Nadia was wearing a trench coat, with probably nothing underneath.

"So, I used the spare key you gave me and…"

"Spare key?" Bonnie cut her off and then looked at Damon. "You gave her a key? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bonnie…"

"No, bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?" Nadia cut Damon off and got closer to Bonnie. "You always have something to say when it comes to me and Damon, but it's clearly none of your business."

Before Damon could come to Bonnie's defense, Bonnie stepped in. "You may want to try the name calling again, because you know for a fact that I could kick your ass up and down this house."

Nadia's face did ease up a bit, because she knew as well as everyone else, that Bonnie could throw down. She owed much gratitude to Finn Mikaelson in that department.

"And I always have something to say, because you're always doing something wrong. When it comes to you treating Damon like shit that's when it becomes my business." She then glanced at Damon. "Her pussy must be pretty good, because her attitude aint shit."

Well…. Damon thought but kept his mouth shut. Also, he was a little surprised that those words came out of Bonnie's mouth. Not that he should be, because when Bonnie's buttons were pushed, she was almost like a whole different person.

"Well, you see if you've ever been in love, then you'd know that people have arguments." She looked from Bonnie to Damon. "And if you work hard at it and mature then you can get past it and start anew." She then glared back at Bonnie. "But you wouldn't know anything about that."

Nadia's eyes found Damon's once more. "I'll excuse myself out and visit you once you put your dog on a leash."

Bonnie punched her square in the face, causing Nadia to fall to the ground.

Even her own eyes widened when she did it, because she usually had good self control. It was always Rebekah who beat her to punch, but since she wasn't here, Bonnie had to do what she had to do and put her skills to the test.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted, helping Nadia up. Even though he knew his girlfriend somewhat deserved it for calling Bonnie out of her name.

"You'll regret that." Nadia, held her hand to her cheek, wincing at the pain.

"Trust me, I won't."

"Let me get you some ice." Damon offered.

"No." She winced, and then kissed Damon hard on the mouth, all the while glaring at Bonnie. "You know where I'll be." She said, while leaving.

While Nadia walked out the door, Bonnie shook her hand from the sting of connecting her fist with her face. "You know, if you were going to stare longingly at the door, then you should have just gone with her."

Damon grabbed her knuckles and looked at it. In all retrospect, he should have gone after Nadia, but Bonnie was his best friend. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who he would choose. He just really wanted them to get along for his sake, but it was obvious that was just wishful thinking.

"I'm right where I need to be. She just needs to cool off… and so do you?"

"Why?" Bonnie pulled her hand away, "Why should I cool off? Why are you still with her? Why do you keep taking her back?" The words were just flowing continuously out of her mouth. "I'm tired of looking the other way! You deserve better than her! Why don't you see that!"

"I don't know!" he shouted. "But I at least need you to have my back."

"All I do is have your back!" She yelled, walking past him into the living room. "I have your back in all your decisions when it comes to her, and I don't know why I even bother! Especially when she comes here and is disrespectful in _my_ home!"

"Yeah, like you weren't disrespecting my home when you made out with that dog boy."

"Don't call him that!" She yelled. "And don't try to change the subject. You always ask me to be lenient towards you and Nadia's _fuck-lationship_ , but when it comes to me and anyone else, it makes you _'crazy'_!" It was clear that whatever moment they had before Nadia interrupted, was long gone. "So, I'm done! You and Nadia will never work out. You're stupid for thinking it will!"

"And you think you and Tyler would have worked out! He would have just pulled a Ben and left you high and dry again!"

Okay, the claws were coming out. "Well at least I didn't take him back when he begged me! If I did, I would have just ended up like you two! And I'd rather die than do that!"

Their yelling match was interrupted by Rebekah walking in, practically screaming at Klaus and Stefan, followed by Caroline, Enzo, Elena, and Matt watching the show.

"You really think what you two did was okay! What the fuck is wrong with you guys!"

"I just came for the cake," Stefan shrugged, and Elena tapped him on the shoulder. Even she couldn't believe what he did to sabotage Rebekah's date.

"How would you like it if I interrupted you two when you're frolicking with your whores?" Rebekah's attention turned towards Klaus, and then to Stefan. "Or you, when you and Elena are shagging and waking up the whole house."

Elena blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Your name calling is not called for, dear sister." Klaus commented. "I was on a date and decided to join you."

"You never date and didn't even know that woman's bloody name! You questioned Alexander every five seconds. He will never want to date me after this."

"And that's a problem?" Stefan asked.

She shot him the middle finger.

As Bonnie and Damon continued arguing and Rebekah directed expletives towards Stefan, Klaus, and Damon, the rest of the gang just watched.

Enzo couldn't help but laugh and munch on his chips. He passed Caroline the bag, but she rolled her eyes and moved to sit by Elena. But, she did have to admit, this was way better than any daytime or reality show she'd ever seen.

"I can't believe you all did that! I can't believe you ruined my date. What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" Rebekah yelled.

"Children, please."

It was Elijah Mikaelson standing at the entrance of the doorway that made everyone grow silent and look towards him. "I hear you all the way in the car."

Usually Bonnie and Rebekah turned into big kids when they were around the second oldest Mikaelson, but they were too busy seething right now to care.

"May we take this some place private?" Elijah walked up, taking his jacket off and placing it around Bonnie's frame.

That's when she remembered that her shirt was still wet and the whole room probably got a full show of her nipples. Great, just great. Hopefully no one else noticed.

Once the participants of the yelling match followed Elijah upstairs, it was Caroline who spoke up out of ear shot.

"Okay, so who else agrees that they get a little wet when Elijah enters the room?"

The guys looked at her like she was crazy, and Elena refrained from holding up her hand, but even she had to admit that the Mikaelson brother was gorgeous.

* * *

If you look up the word suave in the dictionary, you would see Elijah Mikaelson's name. Elijah Mikaelson was the second oldest in the Mikaelson/Salvatore/Bennett kinship. His demeanor and his swagger could always leave someone breathless. He had this way about him that people couldn't help but respect, and a voice that made people want to listen. He believed that family came first at all times, and even though he had an immediate family that shared his blood, Bonnie and the Salvatore's were still put on the same pedestal. Elijah was the mediator in the group, and he had to do it all the time when it came to the five in front of him. So, walking in on them going at each other's throats was expected, but still a bit upsetting.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Bonnie's trying to have a one night stand—"

"Damon can't get out of Nadia's ass—"

"Klaus, Stefan, and Damon ruined my date—"

"She's making a big deal out of nothing—"

"I really just came for cake—"

They spoke all at once, and Elijah could just picture how all of this was going to go. Arguments between them turned into some of them giving off the silent treatment, and then the others would walk around like sick puppies all day. Then he would be subjected to relay messages back and forth and that was just now his summer vacation was going to go down.

After about fifteen minutes went by and everyone was talking over each other, Elijah decided it was his turn to speak.

"As humorous as all of this can be at times, I am expecting us not to spend the next two months like this every day. Damon, as much as I don't like hearing about my little sister having any type of night stands with anyone, she is an adult. With role models like you and Niklaus, getting upset and belligerent is extremely hypocritical and unnecessary."

Bonnie smiled at Elijah and gave a look of triumph while sticking her tongue out at Damon.

"And Bonnie, we are all aware of Damon and Nadia's situation. When he is ready, he will do what's best. No need to constantly berate him over it."

Bonnie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Nik, Stefan, and Damon; interrupting Rebekah's date was not necessary and fairly embarrassing in such a high class restaurant."

"You were the one who started that by the way." Stefan added.

"Be that as it may," Elijah rolled up the cuffs on his shirt. "A background check has already been done on the fellow, courtesy of Finn, so all of that was a waste of time."

Rebekah was about to agree with Elijah until she realized the rest of what he said. "Wait, what?"

"Rebekah, dear, I am not opposed to you dating, you are of age, but there have been many unintended situations that you have been a part of."

"Lijah—"

Elijah cut her off.

"I understand we are all very protective of one another, but no need to portray a psychotic nature about it. Now, it is late, maybe we should all retire to our rooms."

Bonnie and Rebekah were the first to walk out, not really glancing at anyone else in the room. It was clear that they were still mad at everyone.

"You know Elijah," Damon began, "You helped me figure out a plan to get Tyler away from Bonnie."

Elijah shrugged. "Of course, it's not like I'm going to let Bonnie divulge in any one night stands or anything of that nature. Think of it as me saving you from prolonged silent treatment." He straightened his shirt, gripped Damon's shoulder, and then walked out.

Elijah Mikaelson may have been the voice of reasoning, but he was just as protective over his little sisters as anyone was.

* * *

 _Stefan Salvatore._ Stefan Salvatore was a lot of things. He was portrayed as a nice guy who could give pretty great advice. He was the guy you wanted to go to for the honest truth and he would tell you no matter how right or wrong you were. His advice always made since; it always made you think. Stefan Salvatore loved to have fun and had a weak spot for older model cars. He would do anything for his family and friends, even if they didn't like it, because it would eventually benefit them in the end. Stefan Salvatore also had a girlfriend that he was in love with. She was everything to him; beautiful, bright, funny. He was lucky to have her.

And yet, even though his life seemed to be great, Stefan Salvatore also had a secret. And by secret, he meant having a distinct pull towards one of his best friends, and by pull, he meant liking her more than that. For the last couple of weeks he tried everything to get Rebekah Mikaelson out of his mind. He tried focusing on everything else, but her, and that included Elena. Currently, nothing was working. He desperately wanted to confide in someone; maybe they could inform him that he's just over thinking and his feelings for her aren't real, but then again, what if they were?

So, if he were portraying any intelligent qualities right now, he wouldn't be standing on the other side of her door. He wouldn't be debating on if he should knock or just go back to his sleeping girlfriend.

It was clear that Stefan decided to go for an option three; knock while opening the door, where he witnessed Rebekah stirring awake and Bonnie asleep beside her.

"I must be dreaming, because there is no way you're in here right now."

He put his hand on his chest and smiled. "You're dreaming about me now."

"It'd be more like a nightmare," She sat up slowly and yawned. "It is seven in the morning, Stefan, what the bloody hell do you want?"

Okay, so he hated when Rebekah was mad at him. He wouldn't necessarily put himself in the same category with Damon when it came to Bonnie, but he was coming really close.

"Just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay." That took a lot for him to say, when really, he just wanted to beg her for forgiveness.

Rebekah sat up, "It's seven in the morning and you know I'm a light sleeper, so what should that tell you?

"Bekah…" He walked closer.

"Don't Bekah me, that's only reserved for people I like."

"And when has that not qualified me?"

She crossed her arms. "When you were a complete douche last night."

"I'm really trying to apologize about it."

"What's the point? You know, I expected last night from Nik… hell, even Damon, but you promised you wouldn't do that anymore."

"I didn't technically promise."

When she gave him a look of annoyance, he realized that he was digging himself dipper into a hole.

"Look, I'm sorry," He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand gently within his. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I get that, I do, but how am I ever supposed to meet someone if you all keep ruining it." Stefan twitched a little, but tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. "How would you have felt if I was like that when it came to you and Elena?"

"You kinda were."

"But I stopped!"

Rebekah was a Grade A bitch when it came to first meeting Elena. Not only did she feel like Stefan was leaving her behind, she felt threatened that she was replacing her in Bonnie's life. But, Rebekah decided to give her a chance, and it turned out that Elena was a great person, and that made her support their relationship as much as she could.

"You're going to wake, Bonnie."

Rebekah looked over at Bonnie who was lying on her side, facing the other way. "Bonnie is already up. If she's not hogging the bed, that means she's not sleep."

"I do not hog the bed all the time." Bonnie said, not turning to look at them.

"Ninety nine percent of the time, Bons." Stefan had to agree; remembering a time where he fell on the floor because of her. "Rebekah, will you please forgive me? I know I was wrong, and I will try my best to respect you and give those that are worthy of you a chance."

Which in his eyes, no one would ever be worthy.

Rebekah gave him a small smile, and in that moment Stefan felt completely better. But, he had to look away from her eyes, because they were reeling him in, and he didn't know what he might do.

He cleared his throat, "Scouts honor."

Bonnie turned around at that. "You were never a scout."

"But I wanted to be." He jumped in bed between them, and held them close. "Does that not count for anything?"

While both Rebekah and Bonnie were cuddled into him, Damon bust through the door.

"Can I join?"

He sound tired, and all three of them could tell from the dark circles under his eyes that he had barely got any sleep.

"You can take my spot." Bonnie got up; ignoring the fact that Damon's eyes were on hers the whole time, and went to the bathroom.

Rebekah and Stefan glanced at each other, but kept quiet, as Damon leaned against the wall in defeat.

* * *

Today had been complete and utter hell. He had been walking around the house like a zombie. He hadn't been able to get an ounce of sleep last night, and it was all Bonnie's fault. If she would have just forgiven him and slept with him last night, he wouldn't have a permanent scowl on his face all day. Has he mentioned how much he hated when Bonnie gave him the silent treatment? He was tempted to pull her aside all day just to talk to her, but every single time he came in five feet she went the opposite direction with someone else. Even this morning when he decided to join her, his brother, and Rebekah in their little reunion, she up and left to the bathroom. How could Stefan get in their good graces and not him?

And not only that, Nadia was pissed at him for not coming over. She accused him of always taking Bonnie' side, and that she didn't miss an opportunity in Paris to try to work things out with him if he wasn't going to put in any effort. Damon was so out of it today, he was attempted to tell her to just go.

While Elijah was finishing up a feast that could feed an army, Damon saw that Bonnie left to beach no doubt to watch the sunset, and decided it was a better time than any to talk to her.

For a moment he tried to think of what to say, as he stared at her back, while she sat in the sand and watched the waves in front of her. He wanted to yell, beat on his chest or some shit, and carry her over his shoulder. But, that would have been a little too farfetched. And no doubt, Bonnie would kick his ass.

"We need to come up with a better system when we get upset with each other. The ignoring and silent treatment thing is overrated." He plopped down beside her. It may have sounded like he was joking, but his insides felt like they were shredding apart.

When she gave him a light smile, and then looked back at the sunset, he thought he saw fireworks. Okay, really, what the fuck was wrong with him? He seemed real lame right now.

"I haven't been ignoring you."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Really? Because I had to sleep alone last night? And every time I try to talk to you, you go somewhere else."

"You always try to talk to me when I'm busy with something else, and as for sleeping alone, I'm surprised you didn't call your girlfriend." She spared him another glance. "How is she by the way? Is her eye okay?"

Yep, she was still mad. The tone in her voice proved it all. "I haven't seen her today, but she sounds fine." That was partially the truth. He hadn't seen her today, but she sure as hell didn't sound fine.

It was silence between them for awhile, and Damon had to force himself to stare at the waves crashing against each other and the sun setting, because his eyes wanted to stay branded to Bonnie's.

"You remember….I think I was five, and we were vacationing here with the family, and I was crying over something silly and you brought me out here and the waves and the beauty of the sunset calmed me down?"

"How could I forget?"

She provided him another smile that he felt in his gut.

"Bonnie…"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Well, she knew how to render him speechless, because he definitely wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

"All day I've been thinking about it. And I just… I don't want you to love her, Damon."

His eyes looked back towards her. Usually when Damon was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he tended to turn everything into a joke, but this time, though it may have come out that way, he really needed to know something.

"Are you jealous, Bon Bon?"

Her voice didn't raise an octave and she didn't seem mad. "Maybe I am."

Okay, so he wasn't expecting that either.

"I'm not envious of what you two have. And as your friend I can tell you that. I don't want to be her…I never have, but Damon… you deserve the _world_. Even though you can be an ass, you have an amazing heart. In all honesty, I've never felt safer with anyone else." She paused for a moment. "You and Nadia consume each other and one day there isn't going to be anything left. And I don't think it's fair that you waste your time with someone who doesn't deserve it. It's a slap in the face for those who do… for those that deserve _you_.

"I feel like where she is concerned it became all about the chase. And I may not like her, but she's not a trophy that you've won. Even she deserves someone that can put up with her… that can make her toes curl just by seeing them. And I'm not talking about looks; I'm talking about in here." She touched his chest, and he almost lost it. "Look, I know there is someone out there for you that won't make you question if you're good enough, because you'll know. You'll be their only." She then intertwined their hands and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want you to waist your life away with her just to wake up one morning and realize you let the best thing get away from you."

Speechless again. Why did she have to say all of that? Why did she have to make him feel like his heart was doing the Macarena or something.

"I want the best for you. And if you truly believe that Nadia is what's best, then I'll stand behind you." He felt her shudder a bit, and he knew it was hard for her to say that. "I mean if she steps to me again, I'll kick her ass." She chuckled, and began standing up.

Damon cleared his throat, but still couldn't say anything. All he knew was that he hated that she moved.

"I guess we should get back in. If we're not at the table by time dinner's ready, Elijah will have a fit."

When he didn't move, she turned around, "You coming?"

He nodded and stood up, as they walked side by side.

"And for the record… It makes me crazy seeing you with her."

Damon had to watch her walk inside because his feet felt glued to the ground.

Now, the only question resonating in his mind was: Did he have feelings for Bonnie Bennett?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Just to clear up any confusion in Bonnie's speech to Damon. When she said that she may be jealous, but not envious of Nadia and Damon, it meant that she would never want their relationship, but she is jealous that someone she doesn't like and isn't good for Damon has him. Hopefully that makes sense lol.**

 **Also, I know a lot of you are like why won't Damon leave Nadia, especially after what went down with Bonnie. Trust me, that argument they had was the least of their squabbles back in the day, and you'll find out about them later on.**

 **Anywho, I really hope you all enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think** =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: thank you all for the reviews! Your support for this story is amazing! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter =)**

 **Warning: Drugs and alcohol are mentioned in this chapter.**

 _ ***and I have to** **MAJORLY**_ _**apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm rushing trying to get this chapter out because I may not have the time over the weekend.***_

* * *

"So, Elijah, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

It was Caroline's question that everyone seemed to hear out of all the side conversations going on at the dinner table.

The smile that Elijah gave her may have been simple to him, but it made her swoon. A fantasy immediately popped in her head of them clearing off the table and him mounting her on it, not giving a damn who was still present.

She decided to leave that to herself, though.

Unfortunately, before Elijah could get a word out, Enzo took the opportunity to open his mouth. "Why don't you keep it in your pants, _Carebear_?"

He was rewarded with a dinner roll hitting him right in the forehead. "Call me that again and next time I'll make sure it's a knife I throw."

Bonnie and Elena shared a look between one another, and the idea of something going on between Caroline and Enzo crossed their minds. They'd make sure to ask her about it later.

Rebekah's phone vibrated, bringing her attention away from the weird flirt fest that Enzo was doing with Caroline, and she almost did an inhuman squeal when she saw a text message from Alexander.

 _ **I enjoyed spending time with you last night. I would love to see you again.**_

The elbow that connected with Bonnie's rib cage made her groan, and shoot daggers at Rebekah. The daggers mildly went away when she read her best friend's text.

"I bet he's going to be good in bed too." Rebekah whispered. "He seems like the type that would wrap you up and never let you go."

Bonnie stifled a laugh. "He does seem like he can pick you up, with your legs around his fa—"

"Care to share with the rest of the group." Stefan's voice made them jump a bit. They were a little surprised that he interfered, especially when he was on the other side of the table and everyone else was talking.

Bonnie may have looked towards his direction, but it didn't stop her from glancing at Damon first, who's eyes were practically branded on her. She had to quickly look away because the immediate warmth that filled her body wasn't something she needed to feel right now, surrounded at the dinner table by her friends. Damon staring at her was nothing new; plenty of times she's caught him staring at her, but after their little moment on the beach, everything just seemed so different and she wasn't sure she was able to accept that yet.

"Bonnie and I were fine with our A & B conversation, thank you." The spite in Rebekah's tone was definitely not missed.

"It just seems like you two are in your own little world. We all want to know what was on that text message."

"We really don't." Elena added in. It was clear that this was making her uncomfortable and frustrated.

Matt decided to speak up. "You know I was thinking—"

"It was from that guy wasn't it?" Stefan cut him off. "I thought that was done with."

"And in what world did you think that?" Rebekah asked, putting down her fork. "Not that it's anyone's business at this table, but mine and Bonnie's, but yes, it was Alex, and he wants to see me again." She then stood up and didn't let anyone get a word in. "You know Stefan, you being nice one minute and an ass the next is fairly annoying and I'm sick of it." She then looked towards Elena. "You may want to put a muzzle and a leash onto your boy friend."

Those were her last words before she stormed out.

Stefan was about to follow her, but Bonnie stood up and stopped him. "No, I'll go. You've done enough."

After Bonnie walked out, Elena stormed out next, and Klaus tried his best not to laugh, but that sure as hell didn't laugh.

"It looks like Stefan wins the award for clearing people out of a room."

Stefan ignored him and went after his girlfriend.

"Oh what a tangle web we've weaved." Enzo's comment earned a sneer from Caroline as she got up and left.

Elijah took a sip of his wine, looking unfazed. "Maybe I should have just joined Finn and the kids in Europe for the summer."

* * *

"He is so insufferable!" Rebekah yelled to Bonnie when she entered her room. "You were there this morning when he tried to make amends. How is he just going to act like a sodding child over a text message? Why does he continue to stick his nose in my business? Like concentrate on your girlfriend."

Bonnie had to agree with Rebekah on this one. Stefan was acting a little weirder than usual. Yes, his distaste had been given before when it came to she and Rebekah and their interest in the male population, but something about this time just seemed off.

"Maybe he's trying to follow more in Damon's footsteps, I don't know." Bonnie shrugged. "Look, I wouldn't even worry about it. When it comes to Damon and Stefan…and Klaus, and well…Elijah and Finn too…"

"Don't forget Kol. Even though he's younger, he always has something to say."

"Be that as it may, after awhile, you just have to ignore them and continue to do you. We put up with a lot of their shit and who they date, so they can kick rocks with all that bull shit."

Rebekah leaned back on her bed. "Yeah, we say that, until they literally drag us away from our dates. You remember the first time you went on _just_ a study date with that Jesse fellow? Damon came to that coffee shop and hauled you out over his shoulder."

Bonnie sat down beside her, "I don't think I talked to him for like a month because of that."

"How could we forget? He was such a pain to deal with during that time. More of a pain than usual."

Bonnie could remember that month like it was yesterday. If it were any other guy, she would have called the police and got a restraining order on Damon's ass. He called her at least five times a day, came over probably more than that, had his parents invite them all over to dinner, tried sitting around her at family gatherings, and much more. The only reason that one month didn't turn into five was because he went to her grandmother and she was able to talk some sense into her. If Bonnie didn't listen to anyone else in the world, she would always listen to her Grams. She meant the world to her. So, Sheila Bennett made them sit across from each other, and go over what happened and how they could fix it. Needless to say the situation got handled.

"Oh, and speaking of being a pain," Bonnie turned towards her. "If I don't get to sit down with this Alexander soon, there's going to be some problems."

"Don't start acting like the boys, Bons."

"You know I won't. But I do have to lay down the law." Bonnie may not go stir crazy like their brothers, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to look out for her only sister. She'd have to make sure Alexander had the best intentions.

"Speaking of laying down the law, have you talked to Tyler since he left?"

Bonnie shrugged, "He text me and let me know he made it safely, but I haven't talked to him since then."

Rebekah's interested was peaked. "Sudden change? Not that I blame you. Tyler is fine and all, but you need someone here. Maybe Matt? Someone new?"

Bonnie was about to disagree with both of those options, but instead she had a major case of word vomit.

"I think I have feelings for Damon." she put her hands to her lips, and her eyes widened at the fact that she just admitted it out loud.

Rebekah's facial expression mirrored her own.

"The other day I had a dream that we were making out and I just… I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't know if I'm still high off that dream, but now when he looks at me I feel like I can't breathe, and I want to breathe."

Rebekah wasn't even able to get a word in.

"I even told him I was jealous of Nadia and I—"

Rebekah turned quickly, and placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Bons, breathe…."

It took a moment, but Bonnie took a deep breath.

The corners of Rebekah's lips then curved up into a huge smile, while Bonnie tried to calm herself down.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"You just bought me a new car!" Rebekah squealed in glee.

Look in the dictionary under confused. Bonnie's name would be right beside it. "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan and I had a bet going that you and Damon would eventually get together. I said you two would and he said that Damon would get on your nerves too much for you to ever let that happen. I just knew you could handle it! I am so excited."

Well, Bonnie was definitely rendered speechless.

* * *

Elena avoided Stefan like the plague when they got back in his room. He constantly knocked on the bathroom door while she was taking a shower, but she had no plans of responding. She needed to relax and calm her nerves. But, then again, how could she really relax when she felt like her boyfriend had a thing for his best friend?

They've been down that dark dusty road before, but that was before they got into a committed relationship. When they were just in the dating phase, she saw how close Rebekah and Stefan were, but after much needed clarification from not only Stefan and Bonnie; Rebekah put that tired rumor to rest. They were just friends, practically like brother and sister, and she could deal with that.

But, seeing first hand of how Stefan reacted when Rebekah went on that date, and hearing about what he did, pissed her off. Not only did he act like that, he ran her ear off all night about it, and today he seemed to be in this mood. She even caught him staring at Rebekah a few times today, and then what went down at dinner. This was not her being paranoid in the slightest.

And her heart felt like it was breaking at the realization that she could be right. That Stefan could really be in love with Rebekah.

After she took her shower and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom into their room. He was sitting on the end of the bed and perked up when he saw her.

"Hey."

Elena ignored him and went to lie on the other side of the bed, pulling the cover up and closing her eyes. She was going to go sleep in Caroline's room, but she decided not to.

"Elena, please talk to me."

"I'm tired Stefan, I just want to go to bed."

"Please…."

She then turned around so quick it almost scared him. "What was that down there? Why do you constantly feel the need to get in between Rebekah and someone she's with?"

"Because I don't want her to get hurt." He confessed, watching her as she sat up and faced him. "I've done the same with Bonnie."

Elena wasn't stupid. Far from it. "I understand that. And I get that you are all extremely close. I knew what I was getting into when we got together, but Stefan, I feel like it's more too it. And my instincts haven't been wrong so far."

"They're wrong now." Honestly, he didn't know what was going on in his mind when it came to Rebekah, but he knew for a fact that he didn't want to lose Elena. He didn't want them to fight and he didn't want her to be mad either. Yeah, he had a lot of shit he needed to deal with and fast.

"Elena, I love you." He cupped her face in his hands and then kissed her forehead. "I'm in love with you." The smile she gave him usually made his heart clench, but for some reason he couldn't feel what he wanted too. He chose to ignore it. "Rebekah and Bonnie, they are my best friends, and maybe I go overboard a little too much; maybe I get that quality from Damon, but I don't have feelings for Rebekah."

Elena may have allowed him to kiss her lips, but nothing he said made her feel better. He was in love with her, she knew that. But, adding in that he may get a specific quality from Damon when it came to Rebekah didn't help him at all. Damon's feelings for Bonnie could make someone got into heat. The guy was practically in love with her. And, if Stefan and Rebekah were riding that same boat, where would that leave her?

* * *

"I can't believe you confided in Elena and Nik before me." Rebekah whined, as she and Bonnie lied on their backs and stared up at the ceiling.

"Klaus was the one that brought it to my attention and while you and Caroline were shopping for _hours_ , Elena and I talked about it in the food court. It seemed like she already knew too. It wasn't like I was shouting it from the rooftops; I was just trying to make sense of it. I still am." She paused for a moment. "Plus, I can't believe you and Stefan had a bet going. I still don't get that."

"What's not to get? The way you and Damon are with each other, I mean, trust me I get it. I know better than anyone, but we're not blind. There's always been something there between you too. It's really that simple."

Bonnie didn't think it was that simple. Internally she was freaking out, and she was always the one to hold it together. The lack of control she was having over this situation wasn't something she was use too.

"It's really not. If I bring it to his attention, if I say that I have feelings and he turns me down, do we continue being friends? If somehow we end up giving it a go, and it doesn't last, do we waste all of those years of friendship? Because I don't think I could handle that."

Rebekah turned to face her. "Don't over think this, Bonnie. Let whatever happens happen. If by chance you two did get together, and it did end, don't follow in that silly rule of not being friends. I've heard plenty of times, 'oh, we'll still be friends, let's remain friends', but it never happens. It's just a coping mechanism you say after you break up. You and Damon will always be friends. I mean how many times have you two got into it and always come back to each other." She then thought of something. "I guess that's how you two show your love."

"Yeah and how does that make us any better than he and Nadia."

"Well for starters, I said love. Damon doesn't _love_ Nadia. He may think what the two of them go through is love, but it's not. Second, you two respect each other, and third, well… you're not a raging bitch." Of course she had to add that. She couldn't stand Nadia, and honestly, she wish she could have been there to see Bonnie punch her ass out.

Bonnie smiled. Yeah, she did have a point.

"Look, no matter what, he's always going to be your soulmate. That won't change."

"Okay, when did you get all intuitive?"

"I take after the best." She smiled at Bonnie. "Plus, someone has to be when you're not able too."

Rebekah then shifted on her side, "Oh and when you two get married, I call maid of honor. Not Elena nor Caroline."

Bonnie sat up and smacked her softly with a pillow. "By the way, if it doesn't work out with Damon, I'm still hoping Finn will open his eyes and see that we're meant to be." She joked and fluttered her eyes.

Rebekah laughed. Bonnie had such the biggest crush on Finn when she was younger, and Damon was always annoyed with it; especially when they would play games and she'd always want to be on Finn's team. Nothing was ever boring with them growing up.

The laughing ceased as soon as a knock sounded on the door followed by Damon.

"Wow, maybe I should learn to lock the door because I didn't say come in."

"You have some nerve," Damon glanced at Rebekah before focusing his attention on Bonnie. "Enzo's been out of your room for the last couple days and you're not sleeping in there. What was the point?"

His aggravated tone was not missed.

"I know but…"

"I mean if you didn't want to sleep alone, you didn't have to resort to Rebekah."

"Hey!"Rebekah snapped.

"Can we get some privacy?"

Rebekah just shot him a look that could have gone down in history. "In my room? Try again." She then looked at Bonnie. "Please go with him, so he can get out of his pissy mood and actually be bearable for once."

It took Bonnie a moment to move, because she was trying really hard to decide if she should really allow Damon to sleep with her tonight. Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea, now that certain revelations were known.

"Go on then." Rebekah brought her out of her thoughts. "Go with your spoiled brat. I would like to spread out tonight anyway."

* * *

Damon's seen her in her regular sleep wear plenty of times. Pajama pants and a tank top. But, the need to rip all of her clothes off and place her on top of him was on repeat in his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have taken her from Rebekah's room. Maybe he should have continued to toss and turn and have another sleepless night.

"Are you going to get in, or are you going to keep standing by the door," She brought him out of his thoughts, as she pulled the covers over her waist. "In that case, I could have stayed in Rebekah's room."

"Yeah and then you wouldn't have got any sleep." He got in beside her. He would never admit it out loud, but the tightness and uneasiness in his body that he's had for the last couple days, was starting to feel ease.

"Let me guess, Stefan told you." She figured Rebekah must have said something to him this morning after she escaped to the bathroom.

"You would be correct."

"Well, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep good with you hogging the covers." She laid down flat on her back.

"Like you think I sleep good with you hogging me?"

"Then why did you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Okay, Bonnie, let's try to make it sound less x-rated next time.

The immediate response Damon wanted to say was that they definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep if they did sleep together, but he had to bite his tongue… hard.

 _There's someone good enough out there for you that won't make you question if you're good enough, because you'll know. You'll be their only._

Her previous words sprung to his mind.

 _You'll be their only._

"Because I miss you." He admitted; trying to shake away the thoughts. "And you missed me too. Admit it."

Bonnie tried her best not to smile and show any affection, but the corners of her lips betrayed her. "Maybe just a little."

"I'll take that." He shifted on his side. "So, should I get prepared for you to lay on top of me tonight?" It was a question that really didn't need to be asked right now, because if Bonnie were to sleep on him tonight, she would be able to feel _all_ of him. And if she wasn't really into him like he wanted, then the night could end very badly. And he meant with either a bruised dick or blueballs.

"I'm fine where I'm at." Bonnie didn't trust herself lying on top of Damon. Hell, she barely trusted herself now.

"Okay, well, sleep tight…"

"A few people in the house seem to think we like each other." Bonnie's word vomit was on a role tonight, as she cut Damon off.

Of course Damon was going to try to make this conversation as nonchalant as possible. Cross that territory now, hell, even he wasn't ready for it. And Damon was usually ready for anything.

"Of course we like each other. That's nothing new."

"No, I mean, the non platonic kind of like." Might as well continue ripping the band aid off. "I mean that's crazy right? You'd probably act like a buffoon, like usual when I'm just in the vicinity with another guy. Or, we'd end up like you and Nadia, arguing every chance we get."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, and you'd judge me on everything I do, even more so."

The nervous laughter rumbled through her, and she turned on her side away from. Maybe she should have stayed with Rebekah tonight or at least, not have Damon stay with her in her room. This just proved even more so that he wasn't into her. Good thing she didn't confess anything.

Damon thought about what he was going to say next. He actually thought long and hard, and realized that it was now or never to test the theory.

"We'd never be like me and Nadia by the way."

His voice prevented her from closing her eyes. She could feel the bed dip a little bit as he scooted closer to her, so close that she could practically feel his breath on her neck.

"Oh y-yeah?" Her stuttering could be heard even though her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Nope. I wouldn't let it come to that. I wouldn't have to worry about wondering if I was letting the best thing past me up, because I would already have the best thing." He was speaking the absolute truth. It didn't take him not actually being with her to know that Bonnie would be the best thing to happen to anyone who was lucky to have her. That was just a fact from growing up with her.

Bonnie's heart almost leaped out her chest, and that also caused her to tighten her legs together. It wasn't noticeable, but his breath on her neck, his voice low and almost damn near mesmerizing was making some things go on in her nether regions.

She would give anything to have her impulsive nature come into play when talking, but she couldn't even form a single word right now.

"So, that's why I get so frustrated when you talk to guys I know don't deserve you." His arm came around her front and his hand clasped together with hers. Okay, so this was definitely impromptu, and just the feel of her skin against his, was making his blood rush to his head… and not the one on his shoulders.

Okay, abort mission abort mission. Bonnie really needed to just jump up and head back into Rebekah's room. No, she needed to kick him out, because she couldn't handle this.

"I don't know if you've ever realized this, but I can be a bit selfish."

"R-really? I would h-have n-never guessed." Damn her speech! And Damn Damon! She could move away from him, and tell him to back the hell up, but the position they were laying in felt so good, moving wasn't even in her vocabulary right now.

"I just don't want to be replaced. I don't want to lose you."

And then his lips kissed touched her fucking ear.

Damon honestly didn't know what he was doing now. He needed to stop. He needed to stop because the way he was feeling right now, made him want to turn her around and keep them in bed for a couple days straight. He wanted to her lips, her tongue, the sweet spot between her legs. Damnit, he wanted everything right now.

And he was so busy staring at her and thinking about all of those things, the he didn't notice her turn around his arms until her hand was cupping gently onto his face.

"You could never lose me."

He felt like he was losing his control under her touch. It was like she was breaking down walls he didn't even know he had. And when he gently removed her hand, he held on and placed a kiss to it, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. There was a brief moment that she glanced at his lips, and he could tell she was terrified. Hell… so was he. The Damon he was use too would have captured Bonnie's lips with his, probably leaving them swollen and maybe even a little bruised. But, in all honesty, all he wanted right now was a simple peck. The fact that it would only take that to satisfy him scared the shit out of him.

So, when his lips did touch hers, saying that it was a simple peck may have not been too accurate. For a moment, they both didn't know if they really just kissed each other.

Why?

Because Stefan knocking rapidly on the door, asking if Damon was in the room, broke them apart really quick.

He wanted so bad to ignore Stefan, hoping he would go away, but his brother did sound upset and it wasn't like Stefan to need him this late.

"Damon?"

He groaned, even though his eyes remained on Bonnie's. " _What_. _Stefan_?"

"Can we talk… it's important."

"Are you okay?" He whispered to Bonnie, not wanting to move from this spot.

Okay was putting it mildly, but she nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll be back."

She nodded. Her speech was really failing her tonight.

He quickly kissed her forehead and then got up to open the door, where he was faced with his brooding brother.

"You've got five minutes."

Once they left, Bonnie exhaled the breath she had been holding.

What. Just. Happened?

* * *

Damon and Nadia spent the whole day together. He took her shopping, they went lunch, and even went to dinner. But, the entire time, his mind had been on Bonnie. Last night, after he kissed her… no, he wouldn't call that small brush of the lips a kiss. He could do way better than that. But, afterwards, he literally spent the rest of the night trying to listen to Stefan be in his overly emotional feelings. He wasn't surprised when he came back to his room to find Bonnie asleep. It was almost like clockwork, because the moment he laid down beside her, not even ten minutes later, she was spreading out and attempting to hog the whole bed. When he woke up from finally having a good night's rest, he was upset to find that she wasn't laying beside him anymore. The moment he found out that she was out running with Klaus, was the exact moment Nadia called him inquiring about when he would pick her up. He almost forgot that they planned to spend the day together.

So, instead of cancelling, he decided to go.

Now, here he was, spending a whole day with a woman he was involved with, thinking about another woman. And as he walked her up to her door, he knew it was time for him to nip this in the bud before it went any further.

When she walked inside and placed her bags down, he continued to stand behind the threshold.

"You can come in, Damon, we have the house to ourselves tonight."

The look she gave him, use to get him ready for hours and hours of sex, but right now, it had no effect.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? You think we'll be too loud." She grabbed onto his collar. "Trust me; I'd prefer the neighbors to hear me scream your name."

He grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away from him.

"I can't do this anymore, Nadia."

"We've done this a thousand times. You must be in a mood, because tomorrow you'll be calling me up."

"I'm serious this time."

The look in his eyes, made her believe him even though she didn't want too. "Wow, so what? You take me shopping, and out to eat, and then you break up with me? Real class act, Damon."

"We're not good for each other, Nadia. You know that just as well as I do. How many times have we broke up, screamed at each other, the death threat your friend sent to me, you almost running me down in your car, you cheating on me, me cheating on you. What kind of life can we have?"

"And we've been through all of that. We've changed. We grew up Damon. What the hell is making you harp on the past now?" Nadia was trying her best not to allow tears to escape her eyes. "Oh, let me guess, your little friend Bonnie put something in your ear, didn't she?"

His silence told her everything. "You know I knew it! You talked about her all day, even though she hit me. Oh, Bonnie would like this? Oh this is Bonnie's favorite food. You know I usually try to ignore it, because the sex is so good afterwards, but now you don't even want to do that…"

"This isn't about Bonnie." Well, that was partially a lie. It was about Bonnie, but it was more so for him. He couldn't keep losing his mind over this woman.

"You're in love with her!" She shouted. "She's in love with you too! I'm not stupid."

Well, he wouldn't go that far. "Bonnie's not in love with me. She's too…she's too smart to do that."

"Seriously? I say your best friend is in love with you and that's what you say. You know I get that you two grew up together, I get two people can be _best_ friends without all the added baggage. I've tried to look at it that way all the time. But you two crossed that bridge a long time ago. You always take her side. Bonnie _always_ comes first, and that's never going to change."

She was right. It wouldn't have changed even if he wasn't trying to figure out his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry, Nadia."

"You're not sorry." She pushed him. "I gave up a trip to Paris for you, and then you pull this on me!"

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

She pushed him again.

He wasn't about to do this, so he proceeded to walk to his car. "Take care of yourself."

"You and Bonnie will never make it!" She yelled after him. "You hear that you bastard!"

Damon ignored her as he drove away and out of her life.

* * *

"I don't think Stefan is in love with me anymore."

It was like the music that Bonnie and Caroline were dancing too in the middle of the living room scratched when Elena spoke those words.

The three girls were having a ladies night, since everyone seemed to be out on the town. Rebekah was on another date with Alexander. Matt, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Enzo were at some bar. And, Damon was with Nadia.

"Are you crazy?" Caroline spoke up first. She was always calling the romance between Stefan and Elena some epic love; especially for the fact they were still head over heels, even when long distance was involved. There were many people who couldn't keep their relationships strong, and she knew that she would probably be one of them.

"Bonnie I know you told me, and Stefan's told me several times, but I really think he has feelings for Rebekah."

Bonnie really didn't know what was in the water with everyone. First people were accusing her and Damon and now Stefan and Rebekah. Like, what was really going on? They were all just friends. Well, maybe she and Damon couldn't fit completely in that category anymore. Hell, with the way Stefan's been acting lately, maybe he and Rebekah couldn't either.

Even though Elena's hunches were usually right… 95% of the time, and she was definitely going to talk with Stefan later about it, she still wanted to ease her friend's mind.

"Elena, Stefan only has eyes for you. I know what's been going on lately is probably annoying for everyone, but trust me, Stefan acts the same way with me, and there's no way we would ever get together. They really just see each other as brother and sister."

Elena took a sigh of semi-relief. "I know, but it's the way he's been looking at her lately, and I know all of you guys are insanely close, but it just worries me."

Bonnie then grabbed Elena's hand gently in hers. "Elena, you have nothing to worry about. Rebekah and Stefan are just friends, just like me and Da—" She paused, but it was already too late, because Elena had already caught on.

She covered her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, I've lost him."

That peaked Caroline's interest. "Wait…what's going on with you and Damon?"

"Nothing." Bonnie quickly said.

"No, you are not leaving me out of the loop." Caroline wasn't trying to ignore Elena's pain, but this was some juicy stuff she needed to know.

It took Bonnie a moment to respond. "Okay, but you have to tell us about what's going on with you and Enzo."

Caroline's face widened a little. "Is it time for tequila yet?"

Because they all definitely needed it.

* * *

They were making out on his friend's couch. Rebekah was making out with Alexander, and she was drowning each and every time his lips touched hers. They were soft, warm, inviting, yet demanding and it made her feel like she was on cloud 9. It was as if she could just let go and forget about all her troubles for the moment. Even if she was in the middle of a house party with loud music where people where taking shots and playing beer pong. But, all of that was being drowned out right now because Alexander was an extremely good kisser.

Finally, when they came up from air, their foreheads touched, and Rebekah smiled, "I honestly didn't think you wanted to see me again after my brothers ruined our night."

He kissed her again. "I like you, Rebekah. Your over protective brothers aren't going to change that."

She put her arms back around him and he was about to pull her on his lap, but a female voice prevented that.

"Maybe you two should get a room."

It was the woman she met earlier when they arrived. Hayley Marshall. She had a sneaky grin on her face as she sat across from them, followed by the guy she met earlier, Luka Martin. They were two of Alexander's really good friends.

"If you two can peel yourselves away from each other," Luka held up a bag with a white powdery substance inside. "Alex, I was able to get it."

Rebekah's eyes locked onto the contents in the small bag, and a bunch of different alerts went off in her head. Although she's never done cocaine before, she knew what it looked like, and it upset her that Alexander took part in it.

Alexander must have seen the distress on her face, because he pulled her close. "I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me. I'm still the same guy. I still have all the qualities that you like, but I'm not perfect."

No one was. And Rebekah really had to think about it. If this was just one small thing he did, she could potentially get by that. She really liked him, and yes, they haven't known each other long, but the feeling she got when she was around him, it was different from the other guys.

After Hayley and Luka went, she watched as Alexander snorted the nose candy.

"Woah, that's some good shit." Alex said, when he was finished.

"Right?" Luka took a sip of his beer.

Hayley then looked at Rebekah, "You wanna try it?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. This update should have been out way sooner, but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just a little note, I can't wait to continue sharing each character's journey with you guys. Of course, it's heavily focused on Bonnie and Damon, but each character will be going through their own struggles that they have to overcome, and I'm excited to move forward with you all.**

 **Please review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support. This chapter was a little tough to write and should have been out last week, but hopefully you'll still enjoy!**

* * *

It was either three or four in the morning. She wasn't really sure. Everything seemed to blur in and out of focus, but not so much to where she couldn't walk from the taxi cab inside her front door. The few lights that were dimly on, almost blinded her, but she was at least able to make it to the kitchen and get a bottle of water.

The sight of someone asleep on the kitchen table caught her attention for a brief moment. It was Elena, lightly snoring, with a bottle of empty tequila near her forehead. Rebekah was too exhausted to even attempt to understand what was going on with that, so after she grabbed her water, she headed out without giving the brunette a second glance.

Her feet were inching towards the stairs, when she heard a loud noise coming from one of the many closets in this place. Why did they have so many again?

The question left her mind instantly, when she opened the door and was blind sighted with Caroline and Enzo barely clothed and making out heavily.

Caroline shouted, causing Rebekah to grab her head in pain. Why did she have to be so loud?

"Oh my gosh!" Her hand came clear across Enzo's face, as she smiled shyly from being caught.

"Ow, that bloody hurt."

Rebekah just rolled her eyes unfazed, closed the door, and made her way up to her room.

When her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed automatically. After the night she just had, she'd probably stay in bed for a whole 24 hours.

* * *

It wasn't the people in the house that woke her up or the person laying next to her, tossing and turning. It was the birds chirping like they didn't have any fucking sense. When Bonnie's eyes found the digital clock beside the bed, it read 7:00. It was way too early to even think about being up; especially after the bottles of tequila her, Caroline and Elena drank in last night. Her head was still buzzing.

"Ugh!" She put the pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound. Not that it helped any.

"Morning, sunshine."

Okay, so she knew that there was someone next to her, but she'd have to blame it on the alcohol still swimming in her system, at the fact that she didn't bother to find out who it was at first.

Bonnie removed the pillow and turned to her side to face Klaus, "Not that I have a problem with the sleeping arrangements, but how did I get in here."

The last thing she remembered was dancing around with Caroline and Elena. Well, a part of her remembered Klaus, Elijah, Enzo, and Matt coming home last night, but it was a bit fuzzy.

"You and the other two musketeers were fairly trashed last night when we got home. You pounced on my back and wanted me to take you to your room. I happily obliged, even though we almost fell down the stairs, and when I put you in your bed, you wanted to sleep in mine." He sat up and leaned against the head board. "And we know how you get when you do not get your way."

The smile she gave had a little attitude behind it, as she slightly shoved him. "I'm surprised you didn't bring someone home last night."

"I took care of my urges at the bar."

Bonnie made a disgusted face. She would never get use to hearing any of the men in her life fulfilling their sexual needs.

"What's with the face?" He asked. "Especially, coming from the girl who talked about Damon the entire night until you blacked out."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she sat up.

"Oh, Nik, I want to sit on his face." He mimicked her. "I want him to…"

Bonnie immediately jumped on top of him and covered his mouth with her hands.

He laughed. "Are you getting ready to sit on mine, you know how I like to eat?"

If it was anyone else who spoke those words, she may have blushed, but right now she just wanted Klaus to shut up.

"Please don't tell me he heard me."

He shook his head and held his arms around her backside, "He and Stefan were still at the bar when me, Lijah, Matt, and Enzo left."

Bonnie took a breath of relief. "Well, Tequila will make you say some of the craziest things."

He gave her a look. "Sure, pet… blame it on the alcohol."

Before anything else could be said, Bonnie's phone buzzed. She moved a little to reach it, even though she was still straddling Klaus a bit.

"Be careful, love." He smirked, and shifted.

Bonnie knew exactly what he meant, so she hopped off of him quickly, answered her phone and leaned her head back on his chest.

"Bonnie," Stefan groaned through the phone.

He sound awful and immediately her alert flag went up.

"Woah there Stefan, where are you? Are you and Damon and okay?"

"Yeah," He made a gagging noise. "We're still at the bar. We fell asleep here, can you come get us?"

The bar they were at wasn't extremely close. "Why don't you guys call a taxi, or call the driver to come get you?"

"Damon insists…insisted… _insisteded_ on you."

Bonnie just shook her head, "I'll be there soon, but you guys owe me."

When she ended the call and stood up, Klaus's question filled the room. "Going to pick up prince charming?"

She was about to say something smart, but when she noticed her attire consisted of only a tank top and lace panties, she threw a pillow at his face. Okay, seriously, she really needed to lay off drinking, if she just now noticed this.

"Klaus!"

"What!"

"Where are my pants?"

He shrugged and stood up. "I don't know, somewhere downstairs."

Her eyes widened.

"We walked in on you coming out of your pants, and Lijah stopped you before you came out of your top." He gave that devilish grin and winked. "You dirty little stripper."

She threw another pillow at him, which he caught with one arm. When she turned to leave, she made sure she covered up her butt in the process because her panties sure as hell wasn't doing the trick.

"Like I haven't seen it before!" He yelled after her.

She didn't even turn around as she shot him the finger and then went to go get dressed.

* * *

"You know I love them Salvatore boys, Bonnie, but I run a place of business. Not only do I have inventory this morning, but the place is a mess, and we're still trying to open by lunch time. When they get sober, you tell them they owe me."

"Yes ma'am." Bonnie smiled sweetly, and gave Bree a hug. Bree owned one of the best bar/restaurant's here in Florida, and it was one of their favorite spots to come when they came here on vacation. She was a good friend to the whole family, and always enjoyed when they came in town.

"I told them to lock up, even called a taxi to come get them around three. Apparently, that didn't happen."

"I'll make sure to tell them that their asses are on a thin leash."

"You do that, and tell Klaus no more hanky panky in the bathrooms of my establishment."

"Will do." She said got into the driver's seat. Bree stuck her head in the passenger side window, where Damon was leaning against the seat. He looked awful.

"Oh, and make sure to tell Elijah that my offer still stands." She winked. "He'll know what I'm talking about."

Bonnie laughed and Damon groaned. Bree was a mess, but they all loved her.

"Stefan, seat belt." Bonnie ordered, while starting the car.

"Bons, please don't be so loud."

Even though her voice was practically a whisper.

When she started driving, she looked over to Damon, who was resting his head back against the seat. "You okay?"

"If by okay you mean a bus hitting my forehead, then yeah, I'm good." He then intertwined one of their hands together. "This helps….yeah, this is much better."

She tried not to let his drunken hand hold have any effect on her, because swerving into a ditch right now wouldn't be the ideal thing to do.

"So, why were you two literally under the bar all night?" She asked, trying to think about everything else but Damon providing light massages to her hand. "Basking in your man pain?"

"Damon broke up with Nadia." Stefan's voice entered her ears. "So his was more of a celebratory drinking. Oh, and his new found feelings for you."

Bonnie chose to ignore the way Damon turned around and sneered at Stefan. The youngest Salvatore could have a big mouth at times, and this was already awkward on both of them.

"What?" Stefan leaned his head back, "You told me you two kissed…which apparently I owe Rebekah a new car." He then sat up and leaned forward, "You haven't told her yet have you? Maybe I can change the bet."

"Stefan, you know talking really adds onto a headache." Bonnie turned the corner. This was not the time to talk about any of that now.

"Speaking of Rebekah," Damon added, his hands still intertwined with Bonnie's like he would die if he let go, "Did Stefan tell you he's harboring a torch for her."

"Who says harboring anymore?" Stefan shot back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon and Stefan could be such children sometimes. But, that was beside the point. Finding out that Stefan had a thing for Rebekah was something she really didn't need to know. Elena was in love with him, and this wasn't going to end up good if Stefan didn't work through it.

As soon as she parked the car, she turned to look at both of them, "How about we leave what we tell Bonnie to the bare minimum and you guys go in and take a shower. You stink."

While Stefan stumbled inside the house, Damon wanted Bonnie to help him inside.

"You're such a baby when you get drunk."

"Yeah, but I'm your baby."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only ones with the name Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

She shook her head and chuckled, "You're so corny.

They bypassed Stefan waking Elena up from the kitchen table. Bonnie had to wonder how crazy did their night get?

Damon practically fell on his bed when they entered his room; sleep was about to take him over, but movement on his bed opened his eyes.

"Just five minutes."

"Seriously Damon, you need a shower."

He smirked, "As long as you take one with me."

Bonnie tried her best to ignore the tingle that shivered down her spine. "You're still drunk." She then got up and walked into his bathroom.

When she began running the water, his voice made her jump a bit.

"You don't have to do that."

She didn't even hear him walk up behind her, and when she turned around, her eyes connected with his bare chest. Okay, so why did he have to take his shirt off? And did his shoulders get broader?

 _Look at his eyes, Bonnie, look at his eyes._ She tried to keep telling herself. _This is your best friend, do not make this weird._

"I-I don't mind." _Damnit, voice!_ He really needed to stop looking at her like that.

Damon walked closer to her, grabbed her hands, and placed them on his chest. "You know you don't have to be nervous around me."

"I know…" She breathed. Yeah, she needed a minute away from him. "But I um… I too had a long night and I'm going to go now and um… get you water and an aspirin, and you're going to bathe because you smell and then afterwards we'll go from there."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she turned around and bolted out of the room. Bonnie should definitely get a trophy for making every situation in life awkward; especially when it didn't need to be.

* * *

 _Lorenzo Valentine_. Enzo for short. He took his mother's last name in the divorce. Enzo was… Enzo was many things. He was a musician… well, he aspired to be. He was a lover not a fighter and most people perceived him as an annoying free loader. And okay, maybe he could be at times, but that was only a small unimportant fact about him. Enzo also had a passion for nature and cats, and he enjoyed spending time with his friends. Well, his friend's friends, even though they didn't like him much. Actually, if technicalities were in order, all of Damon's friends secretly cared about him; they just had a different way of showing it.

He did have to say though that Damon was his best friend. Growing up, he didn't have any brothers or sisters, his mother was a single parent, who passed away when he was 14, and he had to go and live with an uncle whose definition of love was shown through his fist. So, his life wasn't golden, and masking the pain with humor and being a dick at times was all he knew how to do. And when he got that full scholarship to college, he left and never looked back.

Enzo also loved women. And not just sleeping with them. He truly adored everything about a woman. He viewed them as beautiful goddesses that deserved to be pampered. Hell, he practically worshipped them. And right at the moment, one was lying asleep on top of him.

When he got in last night, wasted, the only memory that stuck in his head was Caroline practically jumping on him. Since they were both pretty trashed, Enzo tried to back off, but even he couldn't pass up what he's been wanting for a while.

Did they have sex? Well, it depends on one's definition of sex.

After making out heavily in one of the many closets in this big ass house, he took her up to his room where he put his tongue to good use between her legs and she gave him much needed attention below his waist.

Last night had been a good night, and next time they would be fully sober when they did it again.

"Morning, dear." He said when he felt her stir awake.

He was expecting her eyes to widen, but not expecting her to jump up so abruptly that it hit him in his male parts.

"Ow!"

Caroline was so shocked that she rolled off of him and onto the floor.

"Please don't tell me we…." She propped herself up on her knees and moved her hair out of her face. The first time she woke up with Enzo in her room, she said those exact same words, but this time was way different; especially when she didn't have any panties on.

"Unfortunately, no. You really wanted me too though, but my tongue got the job done." He winked, even though he was still in a bit of pain. "And so did yours."

"Oh my gosh!"

"You thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I was drunk." She stood up and put on her robe. "You took advantage."

He stood up and faced her. "I guarantee you love, I did not. I too was intoxicated, and you went down on me first."

Her eyes widened again. "I'm going to go take a shower. And when I get out, you won't be here." She turned to walk away. "And if you say anything! To anyone! I'll bite _it_ off."

"As long as you suck it first."

She slammed the door in his face.

While Caroline allowed the hot water to flow down her body, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to last night. Yes, she remembered everything. But, she was definitely going to blame all of this on the alcohol. No one needed to know that she actually enjoyed what they did last night.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was not a runner. He could barely move two steps without realizing how horrible of an idea it was to start. He couldn't control his breathing and he just hated it. He hated running, but because Bonnie loved it and he really needed to talk to her, he decided to join her instead of waiting for her to get back.

Once they stopped, he bent over to catch his breath.

"Stef, I told you we could have talked after my run." She began to stretch.

"I thought maybe this would help me clear my head." It was time for him to sit down now.

Bonnie joined him on the sand. "So, what you're about to tell me, you really think I'll have an answer for you?"

"You're Bonnie. You always know what to say."

She gave him a small smile, yet sighed all the same. "When did it happen, Stefan? How did it happen? I thought you were in love with Elena, I thought…"

"I am in love with her. I _still_ love her, I just… I can't get Rebekah out of my head. And yes, we've always been close, but lately…"

"Lately she's been seeing a guy and that makes you upset." Bonnie paused. "Do you think that's it?"

"I don't know. I always get pissed when you two see someone, but now I just feel…"

"Jealous."

He nodded.

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder, "Do you think that's how you Salvatore's operate? Gaining romantic feelings for the best friend you're closer too?"

Stefan shrugged. "Maybe, but the difference is, I have someone else I'm in love with. Damon didn't, and I don't want to hurt Elena."

The sound of thunder interrupted their conversation, and that was Bonnie's cue get to her feet.

"Stand up," She grabbed his hands to help him. "Look, Stefan, you're a smart guy. One of the smartest men I know. I get that right now you're very unsure about all of this, I mean who wouldn't be? Look at me and Damon. But, you need to take some time to figure this out. I don't want you to string Elena along if you have feelings for someone else; it's not fair to her. She doesn't deserve that, because she's been so good to you."

"I'm an ass aren't you I?" He crossed his arms.

Bonnie cupped his face, "You're human. Just… like I said, you have to be honest with yourself. Take some time, think about it. You're not a bad guy… so, don't start now."

Stefan then pulled her into a hug, "Thanks, Bon. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Now you can tell me about this bet that you and Rebekah made."

The thunder interrupted them again, followed by rain this time.

"We should get out of here." He began to run.

"Stefan!" she yelled. "I am so much faster than you!" She followed after him, hoping they would make it back to the house before the rain came down worse.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard. Out of nowhere, the sky just opened up, and the thunder was so loud it felt like it shook the house. It had to have been around six in the evening and everyone was around the house doing their own thing and still resting from last night.

Elena would have been among the ones still relaxing, but after Stefan left to go running with Bonnie (even though he didn't like running) she couldn't bring herself to sit still. She felt agitated, annoyed, hell; she just felt really sad and hurt.

When she walked downstairs, she noticed Matt in the living room watching a movie. She would have joined him, but then she would have probably burst out crying as soon as she sat down. So, she opted to just walk around. The beach house was so big that she hadn't really had a chance to just explore the whole thing.

A light in one of the open studies stopped her from walking much further, and she noticed Elijah sitting at his desk engrossed in a pile of paperwork.

"Working on your vacation?" She asked.

He looked up from his desk.

"I'm sorry, I-I should have knocked." The feeling of breaking down and crying started to wash over her. But, she tried her best to hold it at bay.

"Do not apologize." The smile he gave helped calm her a bit. "I may be taking a much needed break, but the company is still running, and some business must be handled by only me."

Elena nodded and sat down on the couch beside his desk.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Gilbert?"

She gave a light smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Yeah." The tears came before she could stop them. "No…"

Elijah stood up and handed her a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed a few and wiped her eyes. "I really didn't mean to come in here and cry about my problems. I just…" She had to pause and control her breathing.

"I tend to be a pretty good listener." He sat down beside her. "What is it that's bothering you?"

"I just… I don't think Stefan's in love with me anymore. I think he's in love with your sister, and I've tried to deny it, I've tried to not be the jealous girlfriend or over think, but I see the way he's been looking at her. I'm not stupid."

Elijah wasn't heartless. He really felt for the young woman, but that meant that if it was true, he would also win the bet he made with Klaus.

Maybe it wasn't really appropriate to think about that right now.

"Stefan is in love with you Elena."

"Yeah, well people can be in love with more than one person." She cried. "It just… it hurts to breathe."

Elijah placed his hands on Elena's shoulders gently, to try and calm her down. "Elena, you are young. You all are. And you all have a lot of growing to do. This does not have to be life and death. Talk with Stefan, see where his head's at."

"I've tried, and he keeps saying he's in love with me, but…I want to be someone's only Elijah. I shouldn't have to share his heart."

Before Elijah could comment, the boom of thunder that filled the air not only shook the house but knocked out all the power.

He wasn't even really able to show any reaction because Elena's lips were now against his. Elijah immediately pulled back; confused about what just happened.

"I'm sorry," She wiped her eyes again, "I just…. I just want to feel better, and that's the best I've felt in the last couple of days. I'm sorry."

"You are upset." He stood up. "We all do things when we're upset."

When she stood up and looked as if she was going to try and kiss him again, he quickly said, "You can stay in here as long as you need too." He turned to walk away. "I'm going to go and check the circuit breaker."

Yeah, he definitely should have joined Finn in Europe.

* * *

When Bonnie and Stefan returned, Elijah informed them that the circuit breaker was fried and they'd have to fix it tomorrow. So, that meant flashlights and candles all around. Bonnie sure as hell didn't mind. Her purpose was to take a nice hot bath with many bubbles, with barely any lighting anyway.

It was safe to say that she and Stefan didn't make it back in time before the rain engulfed them.

Now, Bonnie was chest deep in her bath tub allowing the water to relax her muscles. She could go for a glass of champagne right now, but after last night she needed to stay away from all things alcohol for a little while.

Her eyes probably closed for five seconds before Damon barged in, causing her to jump a little. Before when he did this, she'd never think anything of it. She'd either tell him to get the hell out so she could bathe in peace or tell him to turn around if it was important. But, now… with all these new found feelings, she was simply tongue tied and didn't know what to say.

"I guess asking why didn't you knock would be a stupid question?"

"You guessed right." He sat at the end of her tub.

The way his eyes stared into hers, was doing crazy things to her libido.

Damon knew coming in here while she was in the tub wasn't a good idea. His mouth almost salivated at her in the tub. Granted, she was covered by bubbles, but if she attempted to move just an inch, he'd get to see what his tongue wanted to feel on.

"Are you feeling better?"

He could tell that she was trying to look unfazed, as she put a wash cloth over her breasts.

"The bubbles were covering them just fine."

She gave him a look. "Yeah, but I have a feeling you wouldn't tell me if I had a nip slip."

"Of course I would." And he really would. He just didn't know if it would be through his words or his hands.

This conversation definitely needed to be changed, Bonnie thought. "So, how are you feeling from earlier?

"Pretty good, except when I got out of the shower this morning, you were sound asleep on my bed. And after I joined you and woke up, you were gone."

"I left you a note." Which was something she's never done before.

"I saw." He then moved over to sit behind her, on the edge of the tub.

Every part of Bonnie's senses stirred awake. _Breathe Bonnie, It's just Damon._

"So, you really ended it with Nadia."

"Yep." He began lathering up her shampoo to wash and massage her scalp. "It was a long time coming."

Bonnie didn't know if the sound that came out of her mouth was her agreeing, or if she was trying to stifle a moan. His hands on her head felt so good, and she had to wonder if Damon always had the magic touch? Every other time she asked him to wash her hair, he would act as if he didn't want to do it, or he wasn't as gentle. But, this time…this time was a whole different ball game.

"Plus I have my eyes on someone else."

"Yeah?" She closed her eyes, and leaned back a little more. "Is she going to be some rebound?"

"She could never be that."

She may have clenched her legs together. "Describe her to me. Will I like her?"

"I think you will. Actually, I know you will. She's beautiful, and not just the common beautiful. But, she's the type of beautiful where you have to stop and stare and reevaluate your whole life; the type of beautiful where sometimes it's hard to be in her presence. She's probably the only one who can call me out on my shit and not make me lose my mind. I could talk to her about anything."

He kept one hand in her hair, while his lips touched the base of her neck.

Bonnie was trying her best not to lose her cool, and Damon was trying his best not to join her in the tub.

When he brought his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I want to kiss you again?"

"You're asking?"

"Trying…"

"I'm not stopping you."

And right when he was about too. Right when he was about to attack her lips because it was hard for him not too, Rebekah walked through the door.

"Bonnie, can we talk?"

Damon may have let out the biggest groan in frustration in the world. Maybe Stefan and Rebekah belonged together; they sure knew how to interrupt all the damn time.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rebekah asked looking between Bonnie and Damon; clearly seeing that she was.

"Why no, Rebekah? Bonnie and I were just hoping someone would barge in. Like what is it with you and my brother?"

"Good. Bonnie, can we talk please… _alone._ "

Damon rolled his eyes. He already knew Bonnie's answer before she said it. Hell, maybe it _was_ better if he left. Kissing Bonnie right now while she was naked and wet probably wasn't a good idea. They haven't even established anything, and he didn't want to scare her off and ruin a friendship because he was horny. And that coming from Damon Salvatore said _a lot._

So, he kissed her forehead, informed her that they would talk later and then left.

"Sorry for that."

"No, it's okay." In a way it was. If Damon were to have kissed her and kept touching her, she would have probably lost control. "I needed to get out of here anyways. I'm turning into a prune. Is everything okay?" She stood up and wrapped a towel around her body. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"I had a hangover from hell."

Bonnie then put on her robe as they walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"So you must have had a crazy night."

"The term crazy is putting it mildly."

"Did you and Alexander….?"

Rebekah nodded, but there wasn't much of smile as Bonnie thought it would be.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. "Did he force himself on you?"

"No." Rebekah confirmed. _It's just that I did a few lines of coke and I feel real shitty about it and I want to tell you but I'm scared of how you'll react._ She let that thought stay in her mind.

"You don't seem too happy about it. Was he not good?"

 _He was a little rough actually, but it's nothing I can't handle,_ Rebekah thought. "No, he was good. It's just that…I don't know, he's a really good guy and I don't want to mess it up by going into this too fast. You know my track record."

Bonnie noticed that there was something still off about Rebekah's demeanor. "Well, if you think you're moving too fast, try slowing down a bit. You should never have to feel rushed for a guy or do something that you don't want to do."

Rebekah sighed and leaned back on Bonnie's bed, "You're right." Yeah, she wouldn't tell Bonnie about the coke, because she would never do it again.

"Do you think you could climb on top of Damon tomorrow night. Can we just chill and watch movies tonight."

"Sure. The power's out, but my laptop is fully charged. Netflix and chill?" Bonnie joked.

"Of course," She laughed, but it was so slight that it didn't seem like Rebekah.

When Bonnie got dressed and sat down beside her, she looked over to her best friend, "You know if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'm here okay?"

"I know." Rebekah said, cuddling into Bonnie.

And yet Rebekah couldn't help but wonder if she had opened a can of worms that she wouldn't be able to get out of.'

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! A lot went on in this chapter, and a lot of different storylines. I don't know Enzo's last name yet, and if they ever said it and I missed it, please let me know and I'll change it. Don't ask why that specific name popped in my head, because I really don't know. Lol.**

 **But, anywho I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! I enjoy reading all of your feedback. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate it. Sorry this update took longer than expected.**

 **Okay, so if you're a writer, have you ever had that one chapter that you were like I don't really like it, this is such a filler, if that. That's how I feel about this one, so please don't be too harsh on me.**

 **Hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

"She did what?"

It was a question that Bonnie Bennett hadn't really planned on asking at the moment or even at all for that matter. Actually, the only thing she planned on doing tonight, after speaking with Elijah, was getting Damon alone without interruptions. It was yet another night of rain and for some reason she and Damon couldn't get any time alone to save their lives.

"She was hurt…vulnerable," He walked around and leaned against the edge of his desk. "That's why you came in here right? Because she told you."

Bonnie shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, she didn't. I came in here to tell you that I think something's wrong with Rebekah."

Elijah's demeanor changed instantly, and you knew the moment when his serious mode kicked into over drive. Okay, so Bonnie had to admit. Elijah Mikaelson was a beautiful human being. She wasn't blind. He could wear a suit and could give a smile that could do some things to a woman's ovaries. And maybe the only reason those thoughts were crossing her mind was due to the female boner she was sprouting for a certain individual.

"What do you mean?"

All jokes aside, she did come in here for a purpose. "For the last week, she just seems like she hasn't been herself. I mean I understand she has a new boyfriend and she seems happy with him. But, I don't know… she's partying every single night, sleeping all day, and her attitude is becoming pretty annoying." She sat down on his desk beside him. "I just… I have this bad feeling. Do you think maybe you or Finn could check this guy out again? Maybe there's something you missed?"

Elijah weighed her concerns. "You two were the ones who wanted us all to butt out."

"I know that, because you guys tend to go overboard, but something just isn't right, Elijah."

"Are you sure it's just not how you two get when one isn't paying attention to the other?" Elijah's had to go through many occurrences like that with all of his younger siblings. If Bonnie and Damon weren't paying attention to each other, they'd get frustrated and jealous. Same went for Bonnie and Rebekah, and Rebekah and Stefan. It had been that way since they were kids.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood in front of him. "That's not it. Rebekah always confides in me about _everything_ ; especially when she's dating. She's not doing it this time, and I just…" She sighed and grabbed his hands in hers. "Can you just please do this for me… for Rebekah."

Elijah not only saw the sincerity in her eyes but heard it in her voice. Of course he would do it again, and if he found something out this time and not last time, then there was going to be hell to pay.

"Of course I will," He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Consider it handled."

Bonnie smiled, "You and your Scandal obsession."

He held his hand up to his chest. "Olivia steals my heart."

She was grateful that Elijah could ease some of her worry.

"So, what's this about Elena kissing you?"

He sighed, and walked back over to sit behind his desk. "She came in crying a few nights ago about Stefan possibly having feelings for Rebekah, and when the lights went out because of the storm, she just kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No. Passing boundaries with brothers and their girlfriends is not something I intend to ever do."

Bonnie took a breath. That was good, because the situation definitely didn't need any more drama. "Then all is fine. Elena's hurt and Stefan has yet to talk to her about it. Granted, she shouldn't have kissed you, but we all do irrational things when we're hurt."

"Trust and believe little sister, kissing me is not irrational."

Bonnie made a face. "And on that note." As she was about to walk out the door, she turned around and looked at all the papers clouding his desk. "Oh and Lijah? I know that your company can't seem to run without you, but your VP and other staff members are more than capable of helping out while you're away. You're on vacation. Have some fun."

After closing the door and leaving, Bonnie was about to brisk walk to Damon's room, but of course, Caroline literally came out of nowhere and almost collided with her, while eating a pint of ice cream. She had every intention of continuing her fast pace walk, but her best friend's voice brought her to a halt.

"I made out with Enzo." Caroline eyes widened as she covered her mouth quickly.

Bonnie didn't mind that people told her things. It was a nice feeling to know that people seemed comfortable confiding in her, but at this exact moment in time, she really didn't want to hear about anything. That didn't stop her though from listening to the word vomit that continued to come out of Caroline's mouth for over an hour.

Not even five minutes after that, she received a call from her mom that should have only lasted five minutes. But, thanks to the wine night she was hosting, and a tipsy Lily Salvatore, she stayed on the phone for yet another hour listening to the woman talk about how her eldest son wouldn't take her calls and to talk some sense into him.

And now, here she was, tired, pissed off, and horny, sitting around the group, trading sob stories in the living room. It was still raining, and since no one wanted to leave the house, well except Rebekah, who had been ghost all day, they opted to just sit around, talk, and stuff their faces with pizza.

Bonnie really wasn't that hungry and right as she was about to suggest that she and Damon go get some privacy, his phone rang. She stopped him right before he planned on pressing ignore. He would not ignore his mother anymore, especially when she got the brunt force of the blow because of it.

"You better pick up the phone." Her snappy tone would have to be blamed on her irritation.

Damon gave her a look, but her look automatically trumped his. The huff he gave would have been cute if her frustration wasn't at an all time high.

About thirty minutes after Damon left, Enzo suggested that they play a game to make the night a little less boring. "Truth or dare?"

"Yeah if we were all five," Caroline said, taking a sip of her beer. "Let's play never have I ever."

Bonnie excused herself before the game started. She definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Guess we won't see those two for the rest of the night." Matt took a sip of his beer. "What? Like everyone didn't know that Bonnie and Damon were sweet on each other. That was more than just friendship from the first day we all met."

"Sweet on each other, Matt?" Enzo questioned. "Really?"

Elena, who had been trying her best to seem interested in tonight, was failing. Stefan hadn't bothered to look at her at all, and once he found that Rebekah was out again, it was as if no one existed and she was tired of it.

"Yeah, like Rebekah and Stefan." The words came out of her mouth with such spite that all eyes went to her.

"And Caroline and Enzo." Matt tried easing the tension that just wafted into the room, even though what he said wasn't any better. Sometimes his foot lived in his mouth.

The death glare from Caroline proved it.

"Can we talk in private?" Stefan asked, standing up.

Elena stood up as well, and the fire behind her eyes was not missed. "Oh, now you want to talk in private? I've been trying to talk to you all week. Just be honest and say you have feelings for Rebekah!"

Let's just say they ended up talking in private.

Klaus tried his best to control his laughter, but failed. "Who needs reality television these days."

"You're such an ass." Caroline threw a couch pillow at him and walked away.

* * *

Instead of dialing his mother back to hear her complain yet again about his choices and to make up with his father, he opted for a cold shower instead; a cold shower that was only needed because the object of his affection made him rock hard every time he was near her. Damon was trying really hard to respect her boundaries, because they were both transitioning into new territory, and for once, he was worried about messing something up.

But, that didn't mean that he couldn't spend some alone time with her, without any interruptions. So, after getting out of the shower, his plan was to march back downstairs, yank Bonnie away from their friends, and lock them in his room for the rest of the night. Hell, he didn't care if all they did was lie in bed and stare at each other. There was just no way that they were going to continue to live under the same roof for the rest of the summer and not get one measly hour together.

Walking out of his bathroom, towel low on his hips, he was surprised to see her walking back and forth in his bedroom, clearly lost in thought.

"Well you just made this a lot easier."

When Bonnie heard his voice, she immediately stopped pacing and turned to face him. Her eyes automatically traveled to his lower regions, and well, it was a good thing she had control over her facial expressions and he was covered with a towel. She's seen Damon naked a couple times… all not by choice, and all she usually did was either close or cover her eyes. Now, if he dropped that towel, she would probably stare down every inch of what he was working with. It's funny how so much can change in an instant.

"My eyes are up here," He smirked. "Although if you would like to see more…."

Before he could finish his sentence and his hands could touch the towel, Bonnie had him back against the wall with her lips on his. Damon was shocked, but only for a brief moment, before his lips fell into motion with hers, and his hands gripped her waist.

She was on her tip toes, hands in his hair, mouth against his lips, tongue dancing for dominance, and all she could do was fall into him. Kissing Damon was like coming up for fresh air… like she was drowning and he was saving her.

Damon picked her up gracefully and laid her down on the bed. The towel still hadn't dropped but that didn't mean it wouldn't soon with all of his pelvic thrusting. Her moaning his name, made him come alive, and her lips…her lips were like ambrosia… making him want to live forever.

"Did you call your mother?"

Okay, so he definitely wasn't expecting that. Yes, at times when Bonnie got nervous or felt like she didn't have a level of control, her extreme case of word vomit happened. He just didn't think it would while his tongue was about to start its journey to find the sweet spot between her legs.

He groaned right before his eyes focused on hers. Her skin was flushed and she looked so damn beautiful that he had to peck her lips one more time.

"You really think this is the appropriate time to talk about my mother?"

Damon caught her off guard by flipping them over and sitting up to where she was now straddling him.

"I know. It's just that she talked my ear off today, Damon." Bonnie had to reposition herself a little because he hadn't gone flaccid yet. "She seems to think I'm the only one who can get through to you.

He kissed her neck. "You are."

She pulled back a little. "Then do it."

"Later." He kissed her lips again. "Not now."

Bonnie was about to give in again, but Damon noticed her hesitation, and he knew exactly why it was.

"Bon Bon, I want to be with you. I want to put my face between your legs. I want you to scream my name when I make you cum. I want to be inside you all over this damn house, not caring who walks in on us." Bonnie had to shift a little due to what was happening in her panties right now. "But I can assure you that's not all I want. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not ready for." He then brought his arms around her and held her close. "I want this. You… all of you." He kissed her lips. "I want this." He kissed her forehead. "And this." He moved to her chest, even though it was covered by her shirt. "I want this."

Was Bonnie still breathing? She couldn't remember.

"So, just because I may not have the best track record in women, it's different with you, and I know you know that."

She smiled, "You know, I think we're the only ones who didn't realize that you were head over heels for me."

He pulled her closer, and nipped at her neck. "I think you have that backwards. You fell for me first."

"You have no proof."

That's when he used his hands to tickle her, making her lash out in a fit of giggles. "Oh yeah?" He then stopped and kissed her again.

"But seriously though, you better call your mom tonight."

He shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

The tension in Stefan's room was so thick, cutting it with a knife or even a chainsaw wouldn't bring a release. He and Elena were standing across from one another, both not sure what to say and both with a solemn expression on their face.

"Just say it." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love you." It wasn't a lie. He still loved Elena… he probably always would, but that didn't mean he should continue to lead her on like this.

"And yet you love Rebekah too."

Silence.

"In more than just a friend way." She then sat down on his bed. "Gosh Stefan, I knew it. I just… I knew that the whole friendship psycho babble bull shit was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie," He defended. "I don't know when it happened, but when you and I met, I promise that Rebekah and I were just friends. I didn't see her that way."

"And now you do?"

He nodded slowly.

"What did I do, Stefan?" She cried, "I thought everything was good, I thought…"

He knelt down in front of her. "Everything was good. Elena, I loved you. I still love you."

"But you love her too." She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "You can't have it both ways."

"I know." He agreed. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, it's too late for that." She snapped. "Have you two…?"Her face paled at the thought.

"No. She doesn't even know."

"Wow."

"Look, Elena…"

"No, just save it."

Before she opened the door to leave, she turned around one last time to look at him. "I actually feel sorry for you. You had a woman that loved you, a woman who would have done anything and everything for you, and you fall for someone else. Someone who would never want to be with you…someone who will only see you as a friend."

After she slammed the door closed, Stefan thought about going after her. He thought about chalking his feelings up for Rebekah as only a temporary lapse in judgement, but what good would that do? It wouldn't be the truth. It's funny how Stefan could help someone out in the same situation he was in, but helping himself was a whole different story.

So, the best thing to do right now, is just give it time.

* * *

The rain stopped the next day. The sun was shining so brightly that you would think that the sky hadn't opened up for the last week. The gang was now seated around a table in one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. It was Elijah's idea that everyone seemed happy to oblige with.

Bonnie had to try her best to hold her composure, because Damon was sitting right across form her in a black on black suit that was doing many things to her libido. Oh, and let's not forget those glacial blue eyes that was giving her soul a predatory stare.

"Are you going to stop eye fucking Damon long enough to pay attention to me." Caroline's voice brought Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, you have my full undivided attention." She smiled.

And yet, the undivided attention went straight out of the window the moment Caroline started talking about how much she couldn't stand Enzo but wanted to sit on his face. It wasn't that Bonnie was trying to be heartless, but she literally just spent close to three hours this morning listening to Caroline talk about Enzo. So, she opted to glance at everyone else at the table. Elena, who was sitting on her other side, was wearing some heavy eyeliner and a dress so short, if she bent over she would show the world what she was working with. She knew it had to do with Stefan. But, everyone had their own coping mechanisms and this so happened to be Elena's.

Elijah and Klaus were sitting at the opposite end of the table. The latter was looking at the menu and also checking out the cute waiter who kept walking by, and since he was also giving Klaus the eye, Bonnie was sure something was going to go down. Elijah was checking his phone and taking sips of the expensive wine he ordered for the table, even though the majority of them were underage.

Matt was taking back appetizers and Enzo was… well, actually, Enzo seemed lost in thought. Actually, Bonnie had never seen him look so down. Stefan was staring back and forth between his phone and Elena. Rebekah had yet to arrive, because she wanted to stop by Alexander's first.

It was the waiter pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts this time as he asked for her order. She was starving so she was going to go for the steak with two sides.

"So, what are we going to do about Elena?" Caroline whispered, so their other friend wouldn't hear. "Obviously she's hurting because that outfit makes her look like some creepy vampress."

Bonnie didn't get a chance to respond because Rebekah and Alexander walked up to the table.

"Well isn't this festive." Rebekah gave a devilish grin.

"This dinner is for family and close friends only." Stefan announced.

"Alexander is more than just a close friend." She glared, and grabbed Stefan's glass of wine; drinking it all in one gulp. "Anyways, we cannot stay. I figured the only way to get you to shut up Bonnie was to swing by. But, we do have a few friends in the car. There's this party and you're all more than welcome to come if you want. Except you may want to change…well, except you Elena, you look like a real slut right now. You'd fit right in."

"That's enough Rebekah." Stefan stood up.

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't mean to hurt your little girlfriend's feelings."

Bonnie finally spoke up. "Rebekah what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I'm still the same person I've always been. Just because I actually have someone in my life you're starting to act like a jealous boyfriend. Get the fuck over it."

Bonnie could have said many things to knock Rebekah off that high horse, but she chose to stay quiet. Something was definitely wrong….and did she look paler?

"See you all later." She grabbed the wine bottle. "Don't wait up."

Klaus's eyes were murderous as he stood up in front of them. "You are not going anywhere with him, sister."

"Like I have to do what you say."

"I'd advise you to listen to him, Rebekah." Elijah stood up as well.

"You all are not the boss of her," Alexander decided to put in his input. "So back off."

That made Klaus send a punch to his face, and let's just say their night ended extremely early.

* * *

It was currently two in the morning and Bonnie couldn't sleep. After the spectacle at the restaurant, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus spent three hours figuring out what would be the best way to handle Rebekah. Klaus, of course, offered to end Alexander's life and throw Rebekah in a bell tower somewhere. Damon and Stefan agreed. Elijah was the voice of reason, as usual. He was still waiting on Finn to get back with him, but right now, if they were to haul her off, it would just push her further away. And Bonnie just wanted to punch Alexander in the throat.

It was hard to sit by while her sister wasn't acting like herself and alienating everyone around her. She needed to do something. She had to do something, and sleeping while Rebekah wasn't here just seemed wrong.

Moving her boyfriend's arms gently off her, he woke up fast, and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'll be right back, just going to get some water."

He nodded and fell immediately back to sleep.

She didn't expect to see Enzo sitting at the kitchen table when she walked inside. And she definitely didn't expect to see tears coming out of his eyes while he stared at his phone.

When he noticed her walk in, he quickly wiped his face. "You're up late, muffin." He cleared his throat.

Bonnie would have been irritated with the nickname, but seeing Enzo like this was something new to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Eye irritation." He tried to provide his best smile, but it didn't work.

"Must be a hell of an irritation." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yep. Probably your perfume."

That comment told Bonnie that he wanted to be left alone. But, before she could walk out, he said her name.

"Do you mind just sitting with me for a minute?"

And as Bonnie sat there beside him, she put his arm around him, while he sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so what's going on with Enzo? And then Rebekah is going through it as well! The next chapter is one I've been waiting on sharing for awhile now. But, I didn't want to rush too much into it. We will get to see more about what Enzo was upset about and more from Rebekah's POV. Rebekah's journey will loosely be based off my fic Addiction if you've read it. There will be some similarities. And just to be clear, I know it may seem like Bonnie would go crazy if she didn't touch or spend time with Damon, but it was just a matter of every time they tried to have alone time, everyone and their mama would interrupt… literally.**

 **But, anywho, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Saying thank you would never be enough for the support you all have shown this story. This chapter will be broken up in two parts.**

 **Warning: Mentions of drugs, alcohol, and force (closer to the end). Please be advised before reading. If any parts are too much for you please skip over or don't read.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Even with the movement of people around them, the constant beeping of machines, and the phones ringing, to Rebekah Mikaelson, it seemed silent. Everything was blurring around her, except one thing…one person. Bonnie Bennett, her best friend, her sister…the one person she knew that she could go to with anything; the one person who wouldn't judge her. And now, her sister was staring at her like she was a ghost… like they haven't spent their whole lives together.

Her green eyes looked at her, like they were staring through her, and Rebekah felt cold…naked… unseen. It wasn't the silent treatment they were prone to giving. No, this silence was deadly. This silence shattered Rebekah's heart.

And yet all she could do was move her feet forward, only to stop suddenly when Bonnie inched backwards.

"Bonnie…" her voice was soft… barely there.

And when Bonnie turned away from her and walked inside, the door closed in her face, and Rebekah let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

 _24 hours ago (give or take)_

"Say it." Her voice grew an octave while she held his hands above his head.

The sly grin on his face did nothing to hide the fact that he wasn't bothered by the current position they were in. And Bonnie was acutely aware that in any moment if Damon wanted too, he could flip them over and switch their positions.

"My lips are sealed, _Bon Bon_."

"That's because you know it's true." She gripped his hands, but of course his reaction looked like it was turning him on. "Don't try to act like you forgot."

"I simply don't recall what you are implying." He tried moving his hands to intertwine with hers.

"No?" She asked, "Well, I'm not moving until you say it."

"And you think I would really mind that." He shifted a little. "This could be your new resting place. On my d—"

She twisted his ear before he could finish his sentence, knowing exactly how to make him talk.

"Okay, okay, okay." His arms wrapped around her waist. "Fine, we use to play Barbie's together when Rebekah wasn't there. It was just to make you happy anyway."

"Sure, that was it."

He shrugged, "What can I say, Barbie was hot, and Ken was a douche."

She laughed. Only Damon would say something like that.

"So anyways, what's the plan for the day?" She asked, not moving from her current position.

"We haven't utilized the pool yet?" Damon shifted again. If his mind didn't travel elsewhere, something would definitely be poking her soon.

"True." Bonnie agreed. She almost forgot they had an indoor pool.

"And that way I can see you in your string bikini."

She smiled, "Like you haven't seen me in one before."

"Well, now I can thoroughly enjoy it and it'll be for my eyes only." His smile widened. "Unless you wanna do skinny dipping. I'm down for that too."

"Of course you are, until one of our friends walks in and gets a full body frontal."

"That's why we put a sign on the door for no interruptions because Bonnie is getting her back blown out."

She faked a cough, although her cheeks were flushed. "You couldn't handle me nude."

His face relaxed and the look that sprang to his eyes almost knocked the wind out of her. "I probably couldn't."

Sin. Pure unadulterated sin. If it wasn't the intense look he was giving her, it was his voice. Yep, she definitely needed to get off of him.

Damon wasn't having any of that, so he held her still and sat up, shifting her legs to wrap around his waist. His mini me _(that wasn't so mini)_ poked her right where it definitely didn't need to be.

"You have to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He pulled her closer.

"Like you're fucking me with your eyes."

"No filter, I like that." His lips lightly kissed a certain area on her neck that sent her wild.

"Damon…" She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

He then kissed her chin, but stopped right before he touched her lips, causing her to open her eyes.

"Teasing me now?"

"Nope." He pecked her forehead. "Your morning breath is singeing off my eyebrows."

She slapped his chest gently. "You have some nerve."

"What? My breath is to be worshipped."

She held her hand above her heart, and gave off a fake swooning accent. "I'd rather choose death."

"Come here." He pulled her closer.

"Yuck, no!"

Right before his lips could fully touch hers, her cell phone buzzed. When she saw that it was Tyler, she tossed it back on the bed. She'd call him later because right now she was busy.

Except the moment Damon saw who called her, their earlier shenanigans had to be placed on hold.

"You still talk to him?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Barely."

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Before she could say anything, Damon picked up her phone.

"She's busy. Don't call anymore."

"Damon, what the hell!" she snatched her phone away, sighing in frustration that he already ended the all.

"You're still communicating with the guy you were having some lame feelings over while he was here? That you made out with?"

"I said _barely_. Which by definition means not much."

He stood up. "What do you two still talk about?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but the _first_ time he called, he told me he was having a good time in the program and the _second_ time, he asked if we could try something when he got back and I said no because you and I are together." She stood up in front of him. "We decided to be friends, and the _third_ time he called, was just now. And I didn't pick up because I was spending time with my so called jealous boyfriend…who probably doesn't even deserve that title."

He ignored her last statement. "You don't see me being friends with any of my exes."

"Tyler's not an ex. Which you know that." She cut him off before he could say anything. "And how many girls am I going to have to deal trying to get you back in their lives? Just like when you were with Nadia and I had women contacting me just to tell you hi and how much they miss your ass…."

"We're not talking about me right now."

"And here we go with that one repetitive egotistical line." She walked passed him.

"You're not talking to him anymore."

She stopped in her tracks. "And you're not going to tell me what to do." Before she slammed the door to the bathroom, she said, "By the way, your breath smells like shit!"

When he opened the door, she was standing in front of it trying to stifle a laugh, which made him laugh.

"Did we just have our first couple fight?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, and you look cute when you're mad."

Even though they both knew that wasn't her really angry.

She rolled her eyes. "I am serious though, Damon. Nothing is going on with me and Tyler. I promise."

He knew that, but Damon was selfish and over protective.

When he groaned, he picked her up and sat her on the bathroom sink, while she wrapped her legs snug around his waist.

"Trust me, I'm not worried." His lips touched hers; morning breath and all.

Yep, Bonnie knew what that meant. Tyler's number would probably magically disappear out of her phone later.

"So, is it too early in this relationship to shower together?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess your ass better get comfortable on this sink." He kissed her one more time and jumped into the shower. He flung his boxers off when he got in, and hit her right on the head.

The moment she figured the shower was right where he liked it, she flushed the toilet.

When he yelled, she giggled and walked out.

* * *

Chef Elijah.

That used to be one nickname for Elijah Mikaelson that he actually didn't mind. Between him and Stefan, Bonnie didn't know whose cooking was better. As of right now though, Elijah was winning the race because her stomach was making obscene whale noises and his breakfast smelled like heaven. She knew she was going to be eating enough to keep her full for two days, because that's how he liked to cook. It was either all or nothing.

While she was standing in line _(because it was Elijah's preference to have everyone in a single file line like they were in elementary)_ her phone buzzed. Normally, she would have ignored whoever text her, because food came first, but when she saw who it was and what it said, she immediately put down her plate and left.

Bonnie hesitated a moment and took a deep breath before she knocked on Rebekah's door. She would admit, she was nervous. One of the most important people in her life was alienating her, and to be honest it was breaking her heart.

"Come in."

Her voice hit her like a ton of bricks, as Bonnie opened the door. She found Rebekah standing in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror.

There was a brief moment where Bonnie hoped that image she was presented with was because her sister ran into a door knob, as awful as it sound. But, she wasn't stupid and she wasn't blind.

"I will kill him." It came out of Bonnie's mouth so quick, she almost wasn't aware that she had even spoke those words. The rage that encompassed her was so strong that a slew of different images appeared in her mind about torturing the sorry excuse for man.

Thank Finn Mikaelson for that small sadistic side of her.

"No, Bonnie…" Rebekah had tears in her eyes, as Bonnie walked closer to her. "I-I messed up. I-I've been messing up. And I'm so sorry."

"He hit you. None of this is your fault." She held her face gently to inspect her bruised eye.

There was a moment where Rebekah felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was thumping and she felt worse for wear. Her whole life felt like it was spiraling out of control, and because of it all, she just broke down in Bonnie's arms.

When Bonnie helped her in bed, she got in as well and wrapped her arms around her.

"I need to tell you something," She tried her best to control her sobs. "I n-need to tell you something and I need you not to be upset with me."

When Rebekah confessed to Bonnie that she had been taking drugs; cocaine in particular, Bonnie was rendered speechless.

"I know it was wrong, I just… I don't know… I thought he…the way he looked at me, the way he was with me, it was better than the others. Everyone else left me or only wanted me for my money or just sex, and he was saying all the right things and he just….he made me feel alive and I just wanted to belong." She paused for a moment to control her breathing. "I thought Alex loved me, I thought… I thought I was everything to him."

There was silence, and it was unnerving to Rebekah, because Bonnie always knew what to say, when it came to her.

"Say something, please." She turned to face her. "Yell, get mad, _please_ …"

Bonnie, honestly didn't know what to say. How could someone have all the confidence in the world, walk with her head up high, have such a loving and protective family, and still feel that the only way to make it in the world is to be accepted by a guy; even if the guy constantly did her wrong. She didn't understand, so for once, Bonnie couldn't give Rebekah what she needed. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't give her the answer.

That alone was just painful.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie held gently onto Rebekah's hands. "I don't… I don't know what to say to you. I want to give you all the answers, I want to help you, but I don't know how. I think… I think you need to see someone…"

Rebekah yanked her hands away, and cut her off, "No."

"Rebekah, you need help."

"No, I don't." She defended. "I didn't ask you to come in here to tell me to seek therapy. I asked you to come in here to listen to me, to be there for me. I only need _you_. I only need _you_ to tell me that it's going to be okay."

But what if she couldn't?

"I'm sorry…" Rebekah said, realizing that she didn't sound like herself. "I have these outbursts sometimes, and I don't mean it. But, please just…I'm going to be fine. I've stopped the coke. I'm not going to do it anymore, I promise. I'm not going to see Alexander anymore." She then laid her head down on Bonnie's lap. "You'll see. I'll be fine."

Bonnie unconsciously treaded her fingers through Rebekah's hair. Still, she couldn't process words, because at the end of the day, Rebekah was far from fine.

"And Bonnie, please don't tell the others."

* * *

"Okay, so I just have to know," Caroline's eyes focused in on Elijah, who was standing in the kitchen, flipping through a cooking magazine and drinking a scotch. Matt was also present in Caroline's attempts to flirt, while he worked on a new drink he wanted to present at his dad's bar.

"And what would that be, Ms. Forbes?"

Gosh, he was the only one that could say her last name and make it sound sexy as hell.

"Are you single?"

"Yeah, please answer her," Matt's eyes still never left his concoction. "So she can put this future Mrs. Mikaelson fantasy to rest."

Caroline shot him the finger, and Elijah smiled that million dollar smile that could make a girl's panties wet.

"It is complicated."

Caroline frowned. "Well, if the complication goes to single, you know where I'll be."

Matt then handed them the finished product. "Okay, try this."

Before they could, they heard the front door open, and someone they weren't expecting to see, walked through the kitchen.

"Starting the party without me, I see."

Finn Mikaelson.

"Well, this is a surprise." Elijah walked towards his brother and gave him a hug.

"I thought I'd come visit my younger siblings."

"Where is that beautiful fiancé of yours?"

"Sage is vacationing with her parents for the month." He answered, and accepted the drink that Matt handed him. "This is quite good, mate."

Elijah and Caroline agreed. Matt may have just found a winner.

"Where are the kids?" Elijah asked Finn, referring to Kol, Jeremy, and their girlfriends."

"Marcel is in Italy on some business for a while, and since they adore him, he didn't mind watching them until I get back. Plus, you know how protective he is over Davina."

Great, Elijah thought. With Marcel there, they were all in good hands.

"Where are the others?" Finn asked.

"Damon, Stefan, and Niklaus are around here somewhere, and Rebekah and Bonnie are down at the beach."

Once Finn finished Matt's drink, he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Can we speak in private, brother?"

Elijah knew what that meant. He found something.

"Excuse us." Elijah nodded to Caroline and Matt, and then walked off with his older brother.

Caroline leaned against the counter and swooned. "Now that would be a threesome I can get in between."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be shacking up with Enzo?"

She gave him a death glare and crossed her arms. "That is none of your business. Plus, I would watch it if I were you, Matt. All these random pop ups you've been having at the mouth need to settle down before I tell Elena you've been making doe eyes at her."

Matt's face almost paled. "How did you…?"

"Well, I didn't for sure, but you just confirmed it." She gave him a wicked smile. "Yes! Two points for Caroline."

"Whatever." He ignored her laughing. "Just, help me pick out a name for this drink."

* * *

They sat at the beach for hours. After Rebekah confided in Bonnie, she fell asleep in her arms, and all Bonnie could do was sit there and hold her. She did snap out of her daze long enough to text Damon and let him know that she and Rebekah would be spending the day together without any interruptions.

So, after Rebekah woke up, Bonnie suggested they go sit at the beach to get some fresh air. As much as she wanted to keep all of this to herself, she knew she couldn't. Rebekah needed help. Right now she seemed fine, but what would tomorrow be like? Or the next day? She couldn't sit around, knowing information like this, and expect it to be put under the rug.

But, one thing she knew about Rebekah, is that the harder you push, the more she'll fall further away.

After the beach, Bonnie sat in the passenger seat as Rebekah drove around the city. One of the things that calmed Rebekah was driving. If she got mad or sad, when she took a drive, she'd always come back feeling relieved. So, Bonnie opted to join her, because she didn't want to be alone, and Bonnie definitely didn't want to leave her alone.

They barely said more than two words to each other, but that didn't stop Bonnie from having their hands intertwined the whole time. Any sort of comfort she could give her, she would.

Bonnie cleared her throat for the umpteenth time today. She really hoped she wasn't getting sick, because all this situation needed right now, was her having a summer cold. She didn't have time to get sick, because her sole purpsoe was to focus on Rebekah.

Rebekah jerked the car to a stop instantly, and Bonnie was glad they were both wearing their seat belts.

"My necklace." She touched her neck. "The one aunt Dahlia gave me on my 15th birthday before she passed. I left it at his house."

Bonnie knew exactly what that meant, and she almost suggested that they buy her a new necklace, but then the sentimental value wouldn't be there.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Bonnie, please, it's my necklace" She looked over at her. "You know how much it means to me. We'll just run in and out."

Bonnie coughed again, and even though her logic was telling her no, she agreed. The upside of it all was that she could punch Alexander's ass out.

His house was about fifteen minutes away, and once they pulled up, they noticed that a massive party was going on.

Good, maybe they wouldn't even run into him.

Once they walked in, people were high and drunk off their asses. If they weren't dancing, they were shooting up, playing beer pong, and doing a handstand on a keg. Would it have been heartless if Bonnie said fuck the sentimental value, and let's go?

She figured it would be, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I know exactly where I left it, I'll be right back."

Bonnie grabbed her arm. "No, I'm going with you."

"Bons, I promise, I'll be right back."

"Rebekah, _no_." Bonnie said, still holding on, while she pulled out her phone to text Damon where they were.

The exact moment she did, Rebekah moved out of her touch, and walked upstairs.

Bonnie could barely hear her own voice over the music as Rebekah walked away, and a bunch of people migrated between them. She was still about to follow her, but the hacking cough decided to use that exact moment to come back.

When she glanced at the top of the stairs, and didn't see Rebekah, she made a mental note that she would give her approximately five minutes to find her necklace, or she was going up there to get her, dragging her by her hair and all.

"Can I have a soda please?" She asked the bartender _(because there was fully stocked bar in this man's house)_.

"What kind?"

"Ginger ale."

"Coming right up." He poured her a cup of soda. "Hey, aren't you friends with Rebekah?"

Bonnie took a sip of her drink, "Yeah."

"I'm Liam. Rebekah showed me a picture of you. Trust me; the pictures don't do you justice."

Bonnie was usually a nice person. She smiled when someone flirted with her, she was never rude and thought herself better, but right now, she didn't want to be here. All she wanted to do was get Rebekah and go.

"Thanks."

"Maybe you want to hang out with us sometime?"

"No thanks." She drank the rest of her drink, and walked away.

Five minutes was up.

Okay, so Bonnie wasn't a stranger to big houses. She had one, The Salvatore's, and the Mikaelson's had one. Hell, their beach house and other houses around the globe were huge, but for some reason it was taking her extra-long to just make it into each room in this one. She probably only made it to five empty rooms, before she began to feel extremely tired. Dizzy even.

Was it getting hot in here?

When she opened the door to the next room and turned on the light switch, the dim lighting made the room just a little brighter. Her vision began to get blurry, and she realized that she needed to sit down for a second.

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had missed calls from Damon, Klaus, and Elijah. She saw she had text messages as well, but she could barely read them.

Her phone fell out of her hand the moment she heard footsteps near her.

"Bekah…?" Her voice sound barely audible.

"Hey, Bonnie, are you okay?"

That voice sound familiar. When she realized it was the bartender, she stood up… slower than she would have liked.

"I-um…don't know…" She cleared her throat, feeling the cough attack coming on. "W-where's R-Rebekah…?"

"I'm sure she's somewhere off making up with Alex." He shrugged, walking closer. "Those two have been getting in a lot of fights lately and then next thing you know they're making up like nothing ever happened."

Bonnie's mind felt like it was buzzing. "No. No, w-we…we need to leave."

"Are you sure you really want to go?" He pushed her back down on the bed. "I saw the way you were looking at me tonight."

For a moment, Bonnie didn't know what was going on, until she could feel a weight on top of her.

"No!" She held out her hands to block him off.

"Ssh, don't worry; it will be our little secret."

As weak as Bonnie felt, as much as she wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep, that voice inside her head told her to get away. To at least try. So, when her knee lifted up and connected with his jewels, he fell to the ground yelling in pain.

She struggled as she got up and walked towards the door. She had to get to Rebekah. They had to leave.

The moment she opened the door, she wasn't expecting to see the eldest Mikaelson standing in front of her. Her vision may have been going in and out, but she was aware of exactly who it was.

"Finn…" His name was barely a whisper as it escaped her lips.

And then it was lights out for her.

Although, before she went down, she could have sworn she heard a gunshot.

* * *

 **A/N: First I want to say thank you all for reading part 1 of a 2 part chapter. I don't want to make this a/n completely long, but I do want to explain this chapter a little, just in case I didn't make it clear when it came to Rebekah's struggle and Bonnie's reaction. I hope it didn't seem like Bonnie didn't want to help Rebekah or that by her not telling the guys, then the party scene wouldn't have happened. This is all new to both of them. It's like you see this friend spiraling out control, that you honestly thought was doing good, and when something like this happened. How do you handle it at first? Bonnie's main focus is to help Rebekah, but yet, she's not really sure how. Of course, the first instinct may be to tell the others, put her in therapy, but at this point she's not really sure how to proceed. She doesn't want to push Rebekah away, and yet she still has a lot to learn about what Rebekah's going through. Even though the gang pretty much knows everything about each other, there are still some instances that are kept secret. It's like I wrote in here, Rebekah has all this confidence and a great family, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have these insecurities. So we'll go more into her struggles and her healing during this story.**

 **I know I said I would go into why Enzo was crying last chapter, but I have to save that for the part 2.**

 **Thank you all again so much for reading! I really do hope you enjoy and continue to stick with this story. There is still many fun and loving moments to happen within this fic, but of course, because of the type of writer that I am, it's not always going to sunshine and daffodils (yeah I heard that somewhere).**

 **Sorry for the long a/n. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The comments from the last chapter were amazing! Thank you all so much!**

 **Leni18 nailed a certain scene in her review, right on the head, concerning Rebekah.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy and hopefully part 2 doesn't disappoint. =)  
**

* * *

It would only be five minutes. That's what she had to keep telling herself when she left Bonnie in the crowd.

Five minutes.

Initially, Rebekah's plan was to head back to the beach house with Bonnie, find away to sneak out without her knowing, go to Alexander's place _alone_ , and make him regret that he let the best thing walk away from him. But knowing Bonnie, she wasn't going to leave her alone even for a second, especially after she confessed everything to her. There was a part of her that regretted telling everything she had done. It made her feel better, yes, because sometimes just being in Bonnie's presence helped even if no words were said at all. But, she regretted it because there was no going back now. She couldn't erase what she said, especially when the proof was literally written all over her face.

Now, the only way she would be able to see Alex one last time, was to lie. Being dishonest to Bonnie and saying that she left her late aunt's necklace, when she really didn't, was one of the hardest things she had to do. It was low, even for her, but she needed closure. She needed to put it all behind her.

When they arrived at Alexander's house and Rebekah was able to get away, she went straight up to his room. The exact moment she entered was the exact moment he stepped out of the shower with a towel hanging low on his waist. The water was dripping down in all the right places, and there was a split second where she had to bite her lip to stop her from saying something she really shouldn't.

"You came back."

He began to walk towards her, but she stepped back quickly, causing him to stop.

"Rebekah, please. I never meant… I never meant to hurt you."

"Really, Alex, because _this_ …" She pointed to her eye. " _This_ really hurts. "

He looked down, not wanting to see the damage he had done.

That's when she walked up to him and grabbed his face in her hands. "No, you look at what you did to me! The make-up can't hide it all." She pushed him. "You bloody bastard. I hate you!" She pushed him again. "How could you? How could you do this to me? How could you cheat on me? I loved you!"

"I love you too, you know that." He held onto her arms, but she moved out of his grasp.

"You don't hurt the people you love."

"If I could take it all back I would. I never meant to hurt you. April means nothing to me, and you know that. It's just you were flirting with Luka and it pissed me off. I am _so_ sorry."

"I would never flirt with Luka. I am faithful to those I am with." When she started walking away, his voice stopped her.

"You remember how you said you'd never leave me. How we said it was always and forever…that no matter what happened between us, we would get through it."

When she turned around, he was standing right in front of her, his eyes were boring into hers; eyes that for all intense purposes made her weak.

"I love you so much, Rebekah, and I will never hurt you again."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she hated what happened, she did still love him.

When he lifted her chin gently, his lips touched hers and she melted into him.

"You promise?"

"With all my heart."

"I don't want to do the drugs anymore." And she had to hold her breath, hoping that he respected her decision. At least that way, Bonnie would understand that taking him back wasn't a bad thing.

"Anything you want. I'll support you." He then walked towards his dresser, and picked up a small bag of white powder. "But one more time, just to get it out of your system."

Rebekah thought about it for a moment. One more time wouldn't really hurt, and then she would be completely done with it forever.

After agreeing, he kissed her with all the passion and comfort she needed right now. They could get through this. Her friends would accept him once they got to know that he really wasn't a bad guy, and everything would be okay.

She just knew it.

* * *

If this car could go any faster, the engine would probably stall on them. Klaus definitely had to give it to Finn. His eldest brother could drive fast as hell all the while handling himself in a crisis. And right now, they were definitely in one.

Finn informed them that the first background check they did on that Alexander bloke wasn't as legit as he thought. The second time he did, digging further into his connects, they found out that not only did Alexander have a drug problem and a history of abuse with women, apparently, his parents paid top dollar to keep it covered. So, long story short, Finn had to do some extracurricular activities to get those files brought to his attention.

And the fact that their sister was involved with the guy had every man thinking of the worst case scenario.

Damon was not only in dismay over Rebekah, but when he received a text from Bonnie, informing him that they were at Alexander's house, his heart felt like it dropped out of his chest. And the fact that she wasn't picking up her cell phone or texting him, added onto his fears that they could really be in trouble.

If that were the case, he would be out for blood.

Everyone in the car would be, even Stefan and Elijah, who were more into destroying someone mentally instead of physically.

When they entered the house, searching through the crowd would no doubt take forever, so they decided to split up. Elijah and Stefan searched downstairs, while Klaus, Finn, and Damon went upstairs.

Damon and Klaus found Rebekah and Alexander on his bed, snorting cocaine, and to say that her brothers were both fuming would be an understatement.

"Get your shit Rebekah and let's go."

Rebekah stood up abruptly, knocking the white nose candy everywhere, all the while wiping her nose.

"Damon…. Nik… I can explain."

"You heard Damon, sister. Get your belongings. We are leaving." Klaus was heated with rage, and it was taking the life of him not to go over to Alexander and break his measly insignificant neck.

"You shouldn't have to explain anything to them." Alexander stood up. "You don't have to go anywhere. Always and forever remember."

Welp, a very quick way to get Klaus to see red would be to use a saying that was only reserved for his family; especially when he was already on a thin line to causing destruction.

So, when he charged at Alexander, he ignored Rebekah's screams as he connected his fist with his face, drawing blood. He wanted to punch that bastard until he died. If only he was strong enough to rip through his heart.

He was a horror movie fanatic, so what?

Damon held Rebekah back when she tried to get Klaus to stop.

"Let me go, Damon!"

Of course, Damon didn't listen. In his opinion, it would be better this way.

But everyone momentarily stilled when Alexander got the upper hand and pulled out a gun.

"You really think in my home, I wouldn't have protection."

"Alex…" Rebekah pleaded. "Please, put down the gun."

"Why? So your crazy brothers could try and kill me." He wiped the blood from his nose. "Try again." He pointed the gun between Klaus and Damon. "You two get over there. Rebekah is staying with me."

"Alex, please." Rebekah walked up to him, and in the process, something fell off his dresser and shattered to the ground.

The loud crash made Alexander nervous, causing him to shoot off the gun.

* * *

 _Finn Mikaelson._

A number of things could be said about the eldest of the Mikaelson's. One could be that he was a tough as nails type of individual, with a heart that could only be given to the people he cared for. He loved his family above any and everything, whether it was his immediate family or the two extra families that were given to him. The Bennett's and the Salvatore's were all cut from the same cloth. He would do any and everything for them. Finn Mikaelson also loved to travel. He loved to go any and everywhere to experience different places and cultures. He not only had a photographic memory, but he could speak several different languages. He was given the opportunity to run his family's business when he graduated college, but it wasn't his for him. Running the business was Elijah's passion, and he was happy to pass that off to his willing brother. Finn Mikaelson was engaged to be married in December to a beautiful woman that he couldn't imagine his life without, and to the world he was pretty much your all around perfect type of guy.

But, Finn Mikaelson was far from a saint. He had his secrets… his inner demons. He's seen and has done many things in his lifetime that is probably not for the weaker of hearts. In the family, they assumed that Klaus, with his hot headed temper, was something you never wanted to experience. Finn overpowered that times 100. He was just better at hiding it. He was equipped in martial arts, good at using a sniper rifle, and had a fascination with knives. Let's just say he was what the boogeyman feared.

But did he have his fears? Of course. And right now, one of them was lying in his arms, unconscious. Seeing anyone in his family hurt or in distress was a weakness of his, but it wasn't just the pain and the sadness that overwhelmed him, it was the anger… the rage…the need for revenge.

So, the moment the door opened to the room he was about to walk into, Bonnie said his name and fell into his arms. He would never forget the look on her face before doing so. And just as he witnessed the guy on the floor in pain, he heard a gunshot and a many screams fill the air.

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly. It took a moment for her vision to clear and realize exactly where she was. Thanks to the beeping machines and the bed she was on with an IV sticking out of her arm, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together.

"Hey, squirt."

It was Finn Mikaelson who caught her attention, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up and feeling a bit dizzy. "Why am I here?"

"You fainted." He stood up and intertwined her hands with his. "We brought you in several hours ago and your mother literally just stepped out to get some water."

That really confused Bonnie because why would they call her mom if she just passed out?

"I don't understand…."

He sat at the end of her bed, and she welcomed the lack of space, because she had a feeling he was about to tell her something she wasn't ready to hear.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

It took Bonnie a moment to get her thoughts together, but when she did several alarms went off. There were bits and pieces floating around in her head, but she was able to connect the dots. She and Rebekah went to Alexander's house, Rebekah left her, Bonnie went to go look for her, and for some reason she began to feel really sluggish. She remembered the bartender guy and how he came in the room and got on top of her.

Her eyes widened. Oh no, did he…?

Seeing the expression upon her face, he quickly tried to reassure her. "The doctors said the Rohypnol, the date rape drug was in your system. But there were no signs of forced entry." Bonnie took a deep breath of relief. "Actually when I came in, the little mongrel was on his knees in pain." That's when she remembered that she did kick him to get away. "I taught you well."

They shared a small smile between each other. It didn't quite reach their eyes, because at the end of the day all they could both think about was if it would have been worse.

Finn was hard to read. The whole family knew that, but there were times when Bonnie could tell something was wrong, and this was one of those times. And by something wrong, it was more than what happened to her. But, before she could ask, her mother walked through the door.

"Oh, Bonnie, you're okay!"Abby wrapped her daughter in a hug, as the tears came out of her eyes. "I was so worried."

Bonnie held onto her mother. She was grateful for the comfort and security she was providing, but in the pit of her stomach, Bonnie knew something was wrong.

"Where's Damon? Rebekah?"

All that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and the machine beeping steadily.

"Mom?" She panicked. "Finn? Where _are_ they?"

"Rebekah's talking with her parents, honey," She held onto her, "We know everything and they're going to get the best care for her."

Bonnie still felt like she couldn't breathe. She was glad that everyone knew about Rebekah and was there to help her, but she knew that there was something else wrong. She knew it. Hell, she could practically feel it.

"And Damon?"

It took Abby a moment to collect what she could tell her daughter without her panicking. "There was an accident,sweetheart…" Yet, while she was saying it, a part of her just couldn't finish. Damon was like a son to her, and what happened to him wasn't right.

"He was shot." Finn added. "But he's in surgery now. Your father is working on him and you know your dad is the best."

The only thing Bonnie heard was that Damon had been shot. And to be honest, it felt like her heart had stopped.

She didn't even feel the pain when she yanked the IV out of her arm and stood up.

"Bonnie, you need to get back into bed." Abby held onto her daughter to steady her, because she looked like she could go over any minute.

"No, I need to see Damon."

It was Finn now that was holding onto her as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"Finn, _let. Me. go_."

There was venom in her words, and if Bonnie had been up to her full strength, she may have actually fought him. And to be honest, with the training he's given her, she could have possibly got the upper hand for a split second.

As soon as he helped her back in bed, her mother embraced her in his arms. Bonnie immediately felt like all of this was her fault. If she would have put her foot down with Rebekah and not gone to that party, none of this would have ever happened. If she would have just told someone as soon as she found out, they wouldn't be here right now.

She knew for a fact that they were hiding the severity of it all. Damon may not make it out of surgery. That realization alone made her throw up.

* * *

Enzo was sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He hated hospitals. Ever since his mother passed, he found himself trying his best to stay away from them. Actually, he'd rather lie in his own blood than go back to one, and it was a proven fact that he had before. Though, when he woke up that time, he was in a hospital bed, and they had to keep sedating him so he wouldn't leave and cause any more injury.

Now, he felt like he didn't have a choice in being here. If Damon didn't make it out of surgery, he didn't know how he would be able to make it through the day. The bloke was literally his best friend… his brother, someone he was just having a conversation with earlier today, and now he was fighting for his life. And Bonnie...he shuddered at the thought of the rape date drug she was given; of how it could have been worse. They may have rarely got along, but at the end of the day, he couldn't imagine a life without her either… he couldn't imagine anything ever happening to her. And then with Rebekah….everything she had been going through and no one saw… it was all just really devastating.

Enzo rarely cried anymore. When he was a teen, every other night he had something to cry about. Well more so, his uncle gave him something to cry about. The night his mom passed away, his uncle blamed Enzo for her death. Not the cancer that she had been fighting, for so long, but him. He figured that he was grieving and angry so he needed someone to take it out on, and at the beginning, he instilled it in his mind that it was okay to be the punching bag. Then month two happened, and three and it was years before anyone really found out. The teachers at his school assumed because he popped off at the mouth at times, that he constantly got into fights. Where he was from, no one really cared as long as they got a pay check.

When Enzo realized that this couldn't be his life anymore, he ran away, before he became damaged beyond repair. He was even able to locate his father who abandoned him when he was five. Long story short, he still didn't want anything to do with him; went as far as saying that he should have been aborted.

And for a long time, he felt like he didn't belong. He stayed in a few homeless shelters here and there, attended high school, got a full scholarship to college, and for once he finally felt like he belonged. Thanks to meeting Damon, his freshman year. And they had been tight ever since.

Enzo's past may have still been a mystery, but he felt like some things needed to remain in Pandora's box.

And then the unthinkable happened the other night, when Bonnie witnessed him cry for the first time in years. He didn't tell her this, but he received a call from a woman, claiming to be his uncle's new wife. She informed him that he needed a new liver or he was going to die and wanted to know if he were a match. She explained how he's been close to one hundred days sober, trying to turn over a new leaf, and how they went to the ends of the earth to find him.

Enzo hung up the phone without saying a single word.

The crazy part of it all was that he still cared for the sodding idiot. How fucked up was that? Through all the abuse, making his life a living hell…how do you still care for someone like that? So, that night he was so pissed off and in pain because of it that he couldn't help but let the tears fall.

And just thinking about it now…thinking about Damon… thinking about Bonnie, a tear slid out of his eye.

He didn't even notice when Caroline sat beside him, until her hand was intertwining with his. He knew she was crying when she rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her hand, needing her support and strength more than anything.

* * *

She could check out now, even though her parents were against it. They at least wanted her to rest for one more day. And even though they tried to hide it, Bonnie knew her parents were worse for wear. The moment they stepped out of her room earlier, she saw her mother break down in her father's arms. That's where Bonnie got it from…trying her best to be strong, but when presented, to break down when necessary. Her mom needed to know that she was going to be okay. And at the end of the day, Bonnie wasn't even worried about herself.

When her dad told her that they got the bullet out and that his recovery would be an easy process, she felt like she took her first real breath of the day. It actually came to a point where they thought she was going to have to be sedated.

Now, as her dad got pulled into another surgery, because the doctor's at this hospital wanted the opportunity to work with one of the best surgeons in the country, Bonnie and her mom were headed to Damon's room to wait for him to wake up.

Finn left maybe thirty minutes ago, and Bonnie had a slight idea where he might end up, but that was not her business.

As she and her mom walked down the hallway, she tried her best not to sprint to Damon's room, because Abby would tell her to slow down and give her the third degree on how she should still be laying down trying to recover. To which she would inform her that she was fine, although that was a lie. She felt like she could go over in any moment.

As soon as she turned the corner, she was about to open Damon's door, but only stopped because Rebekah and her parents walked up. The moment their eyes connected, it felt like time had literally stopped.

"How about we go and get some coffee." Abby suggested to Esther and Mikael.

They looked between the girls, and then Esther spoke up, "That sounds like a great idea." She then looked at Rebekah, "Are you going to be okay for a moment, sweetheart."

Rebekah nodded.

Esther then gave Bonnie a hug. "I'm glad you're alright dear." Followed by Mikael who kissed her on the forehead.

Bonnie gave a tiny smile, but then focused back in on Rebekah while their parents left them alone.

"I'm um…" Rebekah began, trying to formulate the right words to say. "I'm getting help…my parents are taking me back home, and there's this therapist…rehab…I'm leaving tonight." She took a deep breath.

It may have taken Bonnie a little longer than planned to say something, and although she didn't want to accuse Rebekah of anything, she just had to know. Too much had happened, and she just needed answers.

"I've been thinking about this all morning, and I just… I have to know." Bonnie's voice was soft, but you could still hear the pitch in her voice, where she wasn't to be lied too anymore. "Did we go there last night because you left your necklace…because you wanted to get it back? Or did you lie to me?"

Silence.

And that's all Bonnie needed to know. When she turned around, about to open the door to Damon's room, Rebekah's words stopped her.

"I did…I lied…and I am so sorry…"

Bonnie felt betrayed, and yet still she felt bad for even feeling that way. She knew Rebekah had been through a lot…hell, she was still going through it, but she honestly thought that when she confided in her yesterday that she was trying to get help. And now, because of a lie, Damon was shot, she was almost raped. It was just too much right now. However, even though Rebekah had lied, if Bonnie would have just put her foot down…. If she would have just told the others as soon as she found out, then they wouldn't be in this position either.

But, would playing the blame game really fix anything?

"Bonnie…"

When Rebekah tried to reach out for her, Bonnie backed away slightly. She just couldn't be near her right now. Looking at her one more time, tears both in their eyes, she turned around and walked into Damon's room, shutting the door behind her.

Stefan noticed her come in, and walked over to give her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

Lily and Giuseppe were next.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm glad you're okay, dear." Lily cupped her face. "Your dad said that Damon should wake up anytime now."

Bonnie could tell that Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore were trying to hold themselves together. This was their eldest son, and right now, they're hearts had been beating a mile a minute.

"We'll give you some alone time with him." Giuseppe spoke up.

Even though they didn't know that Damon and Bonnie were more than just friends now, they did know how close the two were, and knew that alone time was needed.

Bonnie nodded and cleared her throat. "Mom and the Mikaelson's are getting coffee."

Once they left, Stefan hugged Bonnie again, and this time they stayed in that position.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

She nodded and tried to put on a brave face.

"Rebekah's going home tonight…" She rested her head on his chest. "Esther and Mikael are getting her some help." She took a deep breath. "Do you think…. Do you think you can be there for her tonight when she leaves? I want to, but I just can't right now…"

"You know I will." It was already in his mind to talk to Rebekah. He felt awful about not being there for her when she really needed it; that he didn't even realize that she was slipping down a dangerous path. How can you be so close to someone and not know….not even ask about it when she was lashing out? What kind of friend was he?

Now, finding out that she was leaving tonight and that he wouldn't see her for awhile, he needed to put it all aside and go to her.

"Call me the moment he wakes up, okay?"

"Of course."

He kissed her forehead and left.

Bonnie took another deep breath as she walked over to stand beside Damon's sleeping form. Grabbing his hand in hers, she softly kissed his knuckles, trying her best not to let the tears fall.

She just really hoped he woke up soon.

* * *

It was almost like he was in a trance. Everyone would say that he was blinded by rage from what happened to certain members in his family; Damon, Bonnie…to what happened to Rebekah right under his nose and he was too blind to see it. That in all of his protective ways, it was like he just stopped paying attention. When the hell had he _ever_ done that?

So, he felt like the only way to make somewhat of an amends was to take out the problem that had caused a divide between his family; that had ruined them. He was staring at the sleazy bartender and Alexander, both tied up to a chair, in the latter's basement. Chase was still knocked out from what Klaus injected into his system, but that was alright, he would soon wake up for what he had in store for him.

There was fear in Alexander's eyes and yet he just didn't understand why. He didn't understand how someone who could hit on women could be scared of getting _hit_ on.

He held a pole stick in his hands that he had broken apart. He was going to insert it in his chest. It brought him a certain infatuation of what would happen when his family came home and witnessed him, dead.

"Any last words?" Not that he really cared to hear them, but he might as well.

"Niklaus."

It was Finn's voice that stopped him right before the wooded stick went inside his chest. Amazing reflexes should be Klaus's middle name.

"Put it down."

"Why, brother?!" He turned to him. "You know what he's done. He deserves this!"

Finn walked up and took the pole stick out of his brother's hands.

"I know, but you don't need the blood on your hands."

"I don't care." There were tears in his eyes.

"Rebekah is leaving tonight. Mother and Father are getting her help. Don't allow her to leave without knowing you love her. She needs to hear that right now."

It took him a moment, but Finn's arm on his shoulder, and the look in his eyes, made him calm down a bit. Also, because he knew Finn would take care of it, and if Finn was taking care of the situation, then it would be handled way worse than what Klaus could do.

When Klaus left, Finn stared at the two men still tied up. Alexander seemed to have calmed down a bit, and Chase was just now waking up.

The moment Finn inserted that pool stick right through his dick, he bolted up, screaming.

Finn then knelt down in front of Alexander. The smile on his face was relaxed yet menacing all the same. He pulled the worthless piece of space back with his hair, causing him to lean back against the chair. Adrenaline was running through Finn's body at the terrified expression on Alexander's face. He absolutely loved it.

"You come from a wealthy family." He took out his one of his favorite pocket knives, and traced it against his neck. He didn't draw any blood, though Alexander cried like he did. "Your family has power. They have gotten you out of many things. Abuse on women….rape…but your family covered it up." Chase was still screaming in pain and it was only music to Finn's ears. "But it's quite interesting now how your dad will arrive at home tonight and inform you and your mother that he has lost his job." He snickered. "And he will already know it is because of you." Chase's screams stopped as he passed out. "Money that was saved up has been wiped clean due to your father's gambling debt. And just what I may have heard through the grapevine is that your mother will have just enough power to leave him and take your younger siblings with her." He traced the knife against his face; this time only nipping a bit of flesh. "Yes, I know all about your life…everything. And now you will have to live in ruin."

Finn then took out an even bigger blade, and Alexander's eyes widened, yet settled a bit when he cut the rope off.

"Clean this place and yourself up." Finn said, straightening his jacket. "And when sleeping ugly over here wakes up, tell him if you two ever come near my family again, this will seem like a walk in the park."

Alexander nodded slowly.

Finn knew that his face would haunt Alexander forever, and that was something to be proud about.

* * *

Bonnie shouldn't have been running right now. Her body was still fairly weak and adjusting from everything, but the moment she received the call from Lily that Damon was awake, she sprinted from outside, where she was sitting with her mom, and took off to his room.

Her mother was close on her heels, telling her to slow down before she passed out. It was obvious that running came from Abby's side of the family.

The moment Bonnie walked in, Damon's eyes immediately flew to hers and she felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest towards him.

"We'll leave you two alone." Lily gave Damon another hug and kiss on the cheek.

As they walked out with Abby, Lily pulled the handkerchief out of Giuseppe's front pocket and handed it to him. "Wipe your eyes, dear, before you drown in your tears."

The Salvatore men didn't cry, but this was his son, so the tears appeared instantly.

When Bonnie heard the door closed behind her, she didn't move. It was like she couldn't bring her legs to move to him. She felt stuck, and she was trying her best to hold her tears at bay.

"It's getting a bit cold in here; I think you should hug me to warm me up." He wiggled his eye brows.

Bonnie's attempt at chuckling failed because of the urge to cry.

Damon saw the expression on her face and knew that she was trying to be strong for him.

"Come here."

And Bonnie practically teleported to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever die." The tears streamed like a waterfall out of her eyes.

He wrapped her in his arms, and held on tightly. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Bonnie's lips touched his, and as of right now it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

She had no idea how grateful Damon was to be in her arms. She was bringing a level of security that he so desperately needed.

They both didn't even realize that the blinds to the room weren't closed and that Abby, Giuseppe, and Lily were staring right at them.

They just witnessed their children kiss each other.

"Well, you know what this means," Lily said, watching them embrace again.

Both Abby and Giuseppe looked at her, not following.

"Giuseppe you owe me a couple's cruse!" Lily almost shouted in glee and clapped her hands together like a child.

Giuseppe rolled his eyes, finally understanding what she meant. "I never agreed to that."

"Yes you did. I said that watch our son and Bonnie end up together one day. You said that probably wouldn't happen, but if it did, you would pay for a couples cruise for all of us." Which meant them, the Bennett's, and the Mikaelson parents. "You grunted, but to me that meant yes."

"Wait… what?" Abby asked. "You guys made a bet?" She really shouldn't even be surprised, coming from Lily.

"That's all your best friends doing." Giuseppe accused. "I'm gonna go make a phone call."

He walked away and Lily gave Abby a sheepish grin, putting her arm around her. "Don't give me that look; you know you were thinking it too."

Abby just rolled her eyes. It may have crossed her mind a few times, but that was still her baby girl. Rudy definitely wasn't going to be happy about this. He never wanted Bonnie to date, even if it was someone she had known all her life.

Oh well, she shrugged. They'd cross that bridge when they come to it. Plus, she did need a vacation, so a couple's cruise didn't sound bad at all.

* * *

Rebekah had just packed up the last of her belongings in her suitcase, when Stefan walked in and stood by the door. There was a moment where she wanted to ignore him… wanted to walk right past him and not give him second glance.

She may have deserved it, but she was tired of being looked at with disappointment.

But, she took a deep breath, and decided to face him anyway. "You have five seconds to inform me about how much of a mistake I am and that I could have gotten us all killed."

Disappointment wasn't branded in Stefan's features; instead it was sadness… pain.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words to escape his lips.

That caught Rebekah off guard.

"Excuse me?" Maybe she didn't hear him correctly.

"I wasn't there for you like I should have been." He walked towards her, and it was almost an instinct to step back, but she didn't. "I should have been there. I should have known something was wrong and I wasn't…so I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't talk to me." Stefan felt like complete shit because of this. His best friend was suffering, and he was too wrapped up in figuring out his feelings for her to actually stop and care.

She didn't say anything, but when he embraced her in his arms, she held on for dear life and broke down.

"This is all my fault. Damon… Bonnie… and now she won't even look at me. She hates me and I just… I hate myself. I'm so sorry, Stefan. How did I get so messed up?"

He held her a little tighter to calm her down. "Don't blame yourself for this okay." He then kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "You're going to be okay, Rebekah, and I'm going to be right here when you get back. We all love you. Don't ever forget that okay?"

He then wiped her tears.

Her parents were waiting for her in the car, as Stefan walked Rebekah out. Finn and Elijah was standing against the car, and gave her a hug right before she got into the back seat.

"I love you, sister."

"I love you too, Finn."

He kissed her forehead and then she got in the car.

Right before they drove off, Rebekah's eyes noticed Niklaus standing by the side of the house, staring right at her. She knew he wasn't going to approach her to say goodbye…to say that he loved her. Because right now, he blamed himself and she knew Nik; facing her right now was just something that he couldn't do.

So, Rebekah leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and really hoped that at the end of the day everything would be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading part 2. I hope you enjoyed. A lot happened in this chapter as it tied up some loose ends. I know I mentioned it before but some of these scenes are loosely based off of my fic Addiction. For example, Klaus having that sort of Huck nature from Scandal (if you've seen the show). Finn, I'm giving him that John Wick, Huck, and Frank from HTGAWM vibe. Also, you may see references here and there in this fic from some of my favorite shows like Greys, or SOA, but I'll always give out the credit.**

 **I know everyone probably wanted more to happen to Alexander, but Finn decided to go another route in destroying him. We'll discover a few more things that Finn did to him as well, but that will be later.**

 **Someone asked if Klaus was bisexual in this fic, and he is. I stated it in one of the earlier chapters, but it was a very cryptic way of writing. So, sorry I didn't make it clear.**

 **There's more I wanted to say in this A/N, but I'm rushing to get this out. Lol**

 **Again, thanks for reading and Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
